In the Times of Peace
by ChokeBee
Summary: Four years have passed since the end of Fourth Shinobi World War and with the long anticipated Naruto's return to Konoha, Sakura face a choice that could change her entire live... Naru/Saku Major Spoilers!
1. 1: Prologue

**Summary**: Four years have passed since the end of Fourth Shinobi World War and with Naruto's long anticipated return to Konoha, Sakura faces a choice that could change her entire life. However the gathering black clouds on horizon give the feeling that an as yet unseen enemy is still out there, ready to strike and end the peaceful days of Naruto and his friends.

_**Please Read Description Below!**_

**From the Author**: I've rated this story as one for older audiences as in the future there may be lemons, violence, gore and bloody scenes. I started writing this fiction short after 586th chapter of "Naruto" manga and it may contain a lot of spoilers.

This fiction is also my translation of my own story from polish language and the original you can find on my profile uder the title "_Czasy Pokoju"_.

Now I invite you to read my story, which I hope you'll enjoy.

_**And most important thing for now**_

**Fic have many errors in grammar and typos, and so I just had to find Beta-san! Odmonkey -san agreed to help and here's first chapter after He used His magic!**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Night was slowly brightening as the rays of the rising sun peered languidly over the horizon, changing the dark navy blue sky to a paler colour. Many of those lying in the grassy meadow surrounded by tall trees from all sides didn't even notice this fact though, being busier with their wounds than their surroundings. Over and over again screams of agony could be heard as medics tried to realign the broken arms and legs of the wounded. More often loud curses could be heard, along with orders which flew above the dead or soon to be dead. Many of them didn't survive the night; the count of bodies in the meadow rose instead of fell. Not only the wounded were giving up. Medic nins and shinobis patrolling the area had lost hope long before the first stars had shown up in the skies the night before, when they saw their friends and family members die right in front their very eyes. The revolt would have been finished long before, if not for the main manager of the field hospital, General Tataki, and the head commander of all the medic nins - Shizune. Shizune was pushing right through the middle of the wounded, along with Sakura, checking on them and counting each ones chances' of survival. Medical supplies were almost exhausted and now they could only afford to treat those shinobi that, once healed, could be sent back into the fight. The rest had to wait.

They stopped above a shinobi whose flak jacket was torn in several spots and the blood coming from his shallow wounds was almost dry. The man was maybe in his thirties, if not last twenties, and was brought here by an ANBU member who had been almost in tears begging them to help his friend.

Right now he was unconscious with steady breathing.

"Doesn't look so bad," stated Shizune while checking his temperature, "Sakura, could you deal with him?"

The girl also kneeled beside the wounded man, nodding her head.

"Good. I've got to report and it can take a while," she said looking at her watch and getting up from her knees. After a moment she was again pushing through the field of injured people, stumbling and cursing.

Sakura sat more comfortably before the injured man and immediately got to work. She took off his uniform, broke open his shirt and turned him aside to first check the wounds on his back. In the camp there was shortage of blankets so lots of the injured simply lay on the ground, constantly changing the dirt under their bodies into bloody mud. In this case it was the same. When Sakura looked at his bare back she noted that from some quite harmless-looking cuts running from top to bottom over the entire surface of the man's back, there was white pus spilling out.

While holding the man up so he didn't fall over, she used her left hand to pull from her pocket a wet towel and quickly washed off the mud and blood. Then she found small bottle of spiritus in the middle pocket of her flak jacket, soaked the towel with it and started to clean his wounds. Each time she felt his body quiver when her hand passed over another wound but it was necessary. This way she could heal him without worrying about infection as all of his injuries would be clean. She then placed her hand above his back and allowed her chakra to repair the damaged tissues.

The wounds weren't that serious and after a short while his back was covered in little, meaningless scratches.

When she turned him onto his back and started healing the wounds on his stomach, she heard loud screams above her. She raised her head just in time to see a group of Naruto clones, which leaped above the wounded and headed towards the forest.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out at them.

One of the clones stopped, looked at her and waved the others on then separated from them and quickly rushed to Sakura. The rest of the clones soon disappeared into the forest.

Once the clone was next to her he kneeled down, looking at her.

"Sakura? Has something happened?" he asked.

"Where are you now?" She asked, freeing one hand from her healing technique and placing it on forehead of the man who was now hardly breathing.

"When we separated we looked for a masked man," replied Clone-Naruto, taking out a hot poultice from the pan filled with water, which Sakura had pointed at, "Those white soldiers of his won't be a problem anymore."

He put the compress on the man's forehead and looked at Sakura. She then finally looked up at him too.

"And what about..." she didn't finish, but it was obvious what she meant.

"He's with Itachi. They're in a fight with Kabuto."

"Itachi?" she repeated surprised, "And... Kabuto?... What does he have to do with all of this?"

"Edo Tensei," Clone-Naruto said only, hearing Sakura sigh harshly, "It looks like Kabuto is now stronger than his old master. Do you have any news from Tsunade-baachan?"

"No. I guess she's still with the other Kages fighting Madara," she said, lowering her head again. "You think that... that she..."

"Everything's gonna be alright, hey," he put hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at him. "I promise you, that everything is gonna be fine," he repeated.

Something in his eyes told her that he was right. Some colour returned to her face and his hand on her arm added courage.

They didn't even notice when the wounded shinobi opened his eyes and his breathing returned to normal. He did not speak at once though, instead looking with amusement at his allies.

"Do you think that... we... I mean..." started Sakura, when his hand was back resting on his leg, "After all of this that we've been through..."

She then went silent shaking her head.

"Sakura?..." the clone looked at her intently.

"N-no... it's nothing," she replied quickly, smiling softly.

Around them medics were running, giving or receiving orders and somewhere in the distance there could be heard continuous explosions – rays of light were telling them that war was yet not over.

But right now they only had time for themselves.

"So... what were you looking for here?" she asked, gesturing with a nod of her head where she had seen him and the other clones earlier.

"We're disarming traps," replied the clone.

"The war hasn't yet ended, and yet all you can think of now is about removing its gears?" laughed Sakura.

"Helping with your work," the clone also smiled, but it could be seen that it was not **'**_that_**'** smile, which appeared only on the face of the real Naruto, "and sometimes I have nice moments."

"Meaning?"

"Like, right now."

Sakura looked at her knees, trying to cover her embarrassment and then she noticed that the wounded shinobi was smiling at her.

"Oh, you're awake," said Sakura, her face going red when he gave her a wink, "H... how are you feeling mister?"

"Like fresh fish, although I wouldn't mind some sake," replied the shinobi in a low voice, coughing a laugh.

Sakura finished her technique with a sigh and the green coating around her hands disappeared with a quiet **'**_pop_**'**. With Clone-Naruto she helped the man back onto his feet.

The compress landed back in the pot again and Sakura gave the shinobi some pills, watching him carefully as he swallowed them.

"If you feel up to it, at the edge of the camp you'll find general Tataki," said Sakura, checking his temperature, "He'll let you know what to do."

The smile disappeared from the shinobi's face, but he bowed and thanked her for healing him, and then he walked away in direction she indicated.

"I can see that being in control suits you," the clone-Naruto praised her as she issued a command to some other healer while they were walking through the meadow of wounded.

"Come on, you haven't seen Shizune-san?" Sakura replied, leaning over the next shinobi, who this time was conscious, "How do you feel?" she asked, quickly scanning his body with her eyes.

"My arms and legs are in the right place?" he asked feebly but with a smile.

"Looks like it," said clone-Naruto, also kneeling beside the man.

"Then I feel perfect," the shinobi showed his teeth in a big smile, and pointed at his stomach. "But something strange is happening in here."

"What do you mean?" Sakura took his jacket off and tore open his shirt. Instead of a navel the man had a few glowing dots running up his stomach which pulsed blue light.

"One of those white bastards hit me with some technique," he explained, shuddering at the mere mention of it.

"I see... I'll see what I can do," Sakura sat before him and took a small scroll out of one of her pockets.

She unwrapped it, took out a small needle and gently stabbed it into one of the pulsing dots on the man's abdomen.

"Ow." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

Sakura ignored him, and in the middle of the seal characters on the scroll, she placed a drop of his blood.

The marks shone faintly and changed color from black to yellow.

"Well, I'll send someone over here soon," she said, giving him the re-wrapped scroll, "Give it to that person. Please don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"Really?" inquired man with no conviction, but he took the scroll and looked at it as if it were treasure.

Sakura got up from her knees again, and with Clone-Naruto, began to wade through the injured again.

"You're silent," she stated after a while, looking at him.

"You know, I don't want to…"

Suddenly he broke off, stopped and looked back. Sakura also glanced in that direction.

Above the woods around the clearing the horizon began to glow, resembling the rising sun, but it was brighter and was accompanied by a thundering sound louder than those that appeared with storms.

She noticed that a flock of crows flew over them, crying as they fled. Then another flock flew by, and then another one, and eventually the whole sky was covered in black fluttering wings, along with the loud voices of a thousand birds.

"Dammit a..." said the clone before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stared for a moment at the deliquescent clouds in the air, and fearfully concluded that the same thing had happened to the others that were in the area.

A pair of Naruto clones, who carried a seriously injured kunoichi a few feet away from her, also disappeared, and the wounded fell heavily to the ground with a scream. Sakura quickly ran to her but thankfully she was fine. Sakura again looked to the horizon.

Great blazes of fire were now rising up in the atmosphere and a sudden gust of wind blew the treetops all around.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

A week later, as she broke through the crowds still cheering and lifting beer mugs on makeshift streets of Konoha, Sakura had a mess in her head.

The war was over and people seemed to have even more energy than ever, taking part in the endless parties. However she thought only about being able to eventually sleep properly. It didn't mean that she wasn't happy about the end of the war, quite the opposite - she also wanted to jump in between all these people and shinobi, grab someone up and hug them, but she was a medic, and the medics had other tasks to complete.

At the minute she was walking to a temporary hospital, located at the back of the village. After the war every village had taken in all the wounded from on their borders no matter which village they were from. The only exceptions were the Kage, who were being transported to their own villages. Tsunade finally returned to Konoha that day, although the word 'return' was not totally appropriate, given that she was unconscious the entire trip.

When Sakura finally broke through into the more peaceful road leading straight to the hospital, Shikamaru landed next to her.

"Hey," she said, seeing the man pull out a packet of smokes.

They had become an addiction for him since the end of the war. With a cigarette in his mouth, he resembled Asuma – his old sensei who had been killed last year by one of the Akatsuki.

"Hey Sakura, you look awful," he said pulling out a lighter.

"Thanks, you too," she replied watching the man light up, "Really?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Nothing," Sakura shook her head in disapproval, "So, you also got called?"

"No," he replied, his face taking on its usual grimace, "I've to report."

"Do you have any info about…?"

Shikamaru interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"Before you ask again, think whether you really want to know," he said it sharply, but his expression changed, he seemed more downcast.

"What does that even mean?" she asked as sharply, "Of course I want to know!"

Shikamaru sighed, taking a deep drag on his cigarette before replying.

"Naruto is alive," he said finally.

"And why would that be bad news?" she asked, feeling waves of relief spread through her body.

"He's badly injured," Shikamaru replied.

The look on his face gave a good indication that **'**_seriously injured_**' **meant something really serious.

Shikamaru had returned from the Sand Village two days before, and since then had said nothing about Naruto.

To Sakura that could mean everything, and could mean nothing.

They passed by the destroyed headquarters, and appeared in front of a small field hospital, the roofs of which were made of canvas. Screams and curses could be heard from inside.

"Tsunade woke up," he said with a grin. Before entering the tent, he threw his cigarette into the trash, and followed behind Sakura into the hospital.

"Finally!" yelled Tsunade at the sight of them, "How long was I supposed to wait for the two of you?"

She was lying on a wooden bed, wrapped in plaster from head to foot. Although the plaster restricted her movements, she somehow seemed more dangerous.

"Master!" Sakura walked up to her to have a look at her injuries. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah... like a mummy," she growled, still looking at Shikamaru who didn't dare come any closer. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, "Well, tell me."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"It will be possible to move him tomorrow," he looked at Sakura, who immediately understood who they were talking about, "Gaara says he will try to come to Konoha as soon as possible."

Tsunade sighed heavily and fell on the pillow, "He's still unconscious?"

"He woke up for a moment to tell them that... Sasuke is dead." When he said that, Sakura felt even more relief passing through her body, **'**_It's the end_**' **she thought, **'**_It's over._**'** "I still can't believe that he survived it all."

"That's not weird at all," said Tsunade with smile, "Where's Kakashi?"

"I saw him at..."

"Here," a voice interrupted from behind him, where the tent sheets had been opened.

Kakashi walked inside with Guy. Kakashi's left hand was still in a plaster cast and a sling, and Guy's head was wrapped in few bandages.

"Good," said Tsunade, watching as Kakashi sat on one of chairs next to her bed, "Speak. I want to have a clear view on what happened there, first hand."

"Maybe it will better if..." He looked to Sakura, who immediately understood what he was trying to say.

"Not a chance," she said sharply, "I have the same right to hear it as anyone!"

"Sakura..."

"No!" she repeated.

Kakashi sighed heavily and gave up.

"Alright, then..."

_****__**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_  


"_I've seen two World Wars in my life. I watched as my father was worn down by his actions, I saw my best friend die right in front of me, I saw my master dying, and also I watched as the people around me, people who were important to me, leave._

_Even my own students._

_But something like that… I never expected something like that from Naruto._

_I always thought that the thing inside of him hides great power. Great power, great energy and a good heart of course._

_I knew everything about him when I took you three on. I knew also everything about you Sakura, and Sasuke._

_But how was I supposed to know that it would end like that?_

_When I wasn't looking, Naruto surpassed everyone – Jiraiya, his father and maybe even the First._

_Sasuke too. The two of them – two such powerful shinobi, one in front of me looking just like his father… just for a second, I thought it was him._

_I didn't know where Sasuke was, Naruto told me that he was fighting with Kabuto._

_I didn't know why but I was glad to hear that._

**'**_**Maybe not everything is lost yet.**_**' **_I thought._

_When Madara… or should I say the man who was pretending to be Madara... summoned those five remaining Bijuu..._

_All hell broke loose._

_I knew that Guy and I shouldn't be there. It wasn't a normal fight. It couldn't even be ranked as an S-ranked fight, as it was more than anything I've ever seen. I could feel that something bad was going to happen. Something that we wouldn't be able to repair and it would happen if Naruto couldn't stop it._

_Along with Bee who had already turned into the Eight-tails, I thought that we stood a chance._

_But when Bee was defeated my hope was shattered._

_But then, Naruto should also have changed into demon. But he didn't!_

_He controlled him… he was sitting on his head, on head of Kyuubi, but that's not what he called him._

"_Kurama," I could clearly hear Naruto call to beast, "I don't want them to suffer anymore. Enough already."_

_It seemed that in the end, he finally managed to tame the demon... no... He befriended him._

_What changed that the beast, who once wanted to destroy our village, was now on our side?_

_Then I heard the reason for that change._

"_**You'll pay for what you've done!**__" roared the demon, "__**For what you did to me sixteen years ago!**__"_

_I then realized that it was him – Tobi, Fake-Madara – who was behind all of this. Not Akatsuki, nor Orochimaru. It was him._

_He didn't speak, just pointed at Naruto._

_I grabbed Bee and we retreated with Guy._

_I only saw five big chakra bombs hit Naruto and Kyuubi._

_But that attack failed, the bombs rebounded from them as if they had hit some kind of invisible shield, and after that the battle changed._

_Kyuubi started to shoot the same bombs from his tails at Tobi, and Naruto just threw himself onto remaining tailed beasts. On each of them he sent a group of clones, who then entered their mouths and ears._

"_I'll free you!" Naruto cried out to them, "Just wait a little more!"_

_I didn't know how he was going to do it. He just sent in clones, and when they came out, he began to meditate so that it burned on his body like the flames. Each time when he was finished, he spoke to them using their names._

"_**NARUTO!**__" I heard the demon that looked like a gorilla speak to him, and then grasp him with his giant paw. For a second I thought it was all over, that he was dead, but beast just brought him up to his eyes and said: "__**Thank you.**__"_

"_Not a problem, Songo!" replied Naruto, giving him thumbs up._

_Then the demon attacked him, but Naruto just jumped out of his hand, formed seals and immobilized each of the Bijuu with giant gold chains._

_It looked just like... I don't know. I don't know those techniques, and I don't know how and where Naruto could have learned them._

_When last of the beasts was immobilized, all of them roared and waved their tails, but not at Naruto._

_They were howling at Fake-Madara._

"_**It's over!**__" They yelled._

"_**Go, Naruto!**__"_

"_**Kill him!**_"

"_**End this!**_"

"_**Now.**__"_

_All seemed to cheer Naruto on. Suddenly, from being enemies they had become allies._

_They had been powerful enemies when they were under the influence of the masked man._

_Tobi was the underdog now. He knew that. We knew he knew, because soon after the last beast spoke, he used his teleportation technique, but before he could get away, Naruto grabbed him and disappeared with him._

_Then, from the earth emerged a big statue with nine eyes and one big one overhead. Seven of them were open and the large one was ajar._

"_**Destroy it!**__" growled the beasts._

"_**Destroy!**__"_

_Then Bee regained consciousness and he changed back into the Hachibi again and did what the beasts asked of him. When the great statue was crushed, out from center flew energy streams that soared towards the beasts and when it touched them they started to change back into humans._

_I couldn't believe it. We were told that all of the Jinchuuriki had died and that their bodies were buried, and yet there they were, safe and breathing. I now know that Gaara regained his stolen Shukaku chakra as well and could change into the beast again._

_But that wasn't the end. Naruto, along with the masked man, had disappeared somewhere. But where?_

_When we were searching the area the skies above us suddenly exploded._

_It was… I don't even know how to describe it properly._

_You all saw it. From a distance perhaps it looked as if the Sun had exploded, but under it… We saw the creation of a great fire tornado, high above us, and there was another flash of light inside. Moments later there was one more explosion, and the tornado turned into a sphere of fire, which was spinning upwards faster and faster._

_I thought it would never end. Every second stretched into minutes and then hours, I felt like I was under the influence of a genjutsu. We lay on the ground trying to protect our and Jinchuuriki bodies. Then yet another explosion came, the fire sphere expanded even more and exploded sending waves of heat all over. Suddenly the sphere opened again and then closed and from middle of it flew a great flaming funnel which fell to the ground. The heat was overwhelming. When I thought that it would melt us, suddenly this cone opened… no, it was torn. I couldn't believe it… or could I? Inside of the slowly disappearing fire tunnel, there was Naruto and the masked man._

_The thing was he no longer had his mask on. I had never seen this person in my life, but he had the Sharingan and... the Rinnegan. But it didn't look like the eyes of his enemy were bothering him at all. He was in sage mode with closed eyes, throwing Rasen-Shurikens at him over and over again. Hundreds of his clones were appearing as if from thin air, as Naruto didn't seem to even make seals, but the clones were easy enemies for Tobi. The struggle lasted a long time. The enemy's techniques were not from this world. I barely followed the course of the fight, seeing only smudges, streaks of brightness, reflecting off each other with loud bangs. The air was filled with large amounts of heavy chakra. Suddenly Naruto changed back into Kyuubi, grabbed the masked man and threw him high into skies. He then shot a few of those chakra bombs which then surrounded Fake-Madara and exploded._

_The giant fire sphere in the sky just disappeared and Tobi flew to the ground. Naruto jumped on him again covered in flames._

"_Oodama Rasengan!" The huge Rasengan in his hand finished the battle._

_Fake-Madara was dead._

_Just like that._

_His head was the only thing left of his body._

_But Naruto wasn't going to cheer._

_When he got up he looked to the east, then gave us a thumbs up and flew away!"_

_****__**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_  


Kakashi finished the story, trying to steady his shaking hands. Guy, standing next to him, paled slightly but continued to smile.

"He ran straight to us," said Tsunade suddenly, from her bed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Madara, the real one, had sent his wooden clones to us using the First's techniques. I thought we were done for, but then suddenly Naruto shows up in that flaming body of his. He just grabbed Madara and sealed him along with himself," her voice faltered as she recalled it. "Madara's clones just disappeared, and I knew that the kid did it."

Everyone looked down at their shoes.

"But he came out of it right?" Sakura grabbed her master's hand.

"Yes," replied Tsunade, "After some two hours, when we thought that…" She shook her head quickly, "The pyramid-like seal cracked and Naruto came out of it saying **'**_Madara disappeared_**'**."

Sakura looked at the others and then back to Tsunade.

"What happened then?"

"Then?" she repeated with laugh," Then, Naruto said that he had one more thing to do, and just disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"I think that he was just too fast or it was my imagination, I was seriously injured at the time." She pondered.

"No one knew where he was or what he did when he went there," said Kakashi after a while, "All we know is that we found him three days later in the desert near Sand Village."

"He probably tried to get there on his own, the moron," Tsunade snorted.

"Master!" Sakura gave her a reproachful look.

"Alright... did he say anything then?" She asked, waving her hand to dismiss Sakura's glare.

"He was unconscious then."

A silence fell. Everyone thought about how helpless and powerless they had been during the war.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen what Naruto looks like now?" he asked, turning to him.

Shikamaru stepped closer to Tsunade's bed, standing next to Sakura.

"His hand's been reattached if that's what you're asking," he replied with bored tone.

Sakura gazed at him, discreetly wiping her tears.

"What do you mean... that his hand has been reattached?" she repeated.

"Oh." Kakashi looked at her and then to Tsunade, who had a similar expression on her face.

"When we found him, Naruto didn't have his right hand. Well... he did, but he was holding it in his left."

Sakura released a muffled exclamation, covering her mouth with her hand, but Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. I told you that it's back in its place," he said.

Sakura looked at him and shrugged the hand off her shoulder.

"Where is he now," she asked weakly.

"In Sand but… wait!" He managed to call out before Sakura rushed out of the tent.

"Leave her," ordered Tsunade when Kakashi was about to get up and follow her.

"What?" he looked at her surprised, "But she'll…"

"…run to Sand, I know," Tsunade said, a smile spreading on her face to the shock of the men.

"But he'll be back tomorrow…"

"Oh, men," scoffed Tsunade, "They'll don't understand a thing."

Kakashi looked to Shikamaru, who shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the tent. From the outside the sound of a lighter sparking up could be heard.

* * *

Creds:

Again thanks very much Odmonkey for help!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	2. 2: Sakura

**A**nd first chapter, which I hope you'll find more interesting than _Prologue_.

Thanks to every reader and rewiever!

**********************Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Four years have passed since Fourth Shinobi World War.

Four years! I would never expect that the time can fly so fast that it may just suddenly stop, then rush forward without looking back. During the war, it seemed like everything suddenly stopped as if time itself was laughing at us, not allowing us to even one moment of rest, and now… Well, let's just say that it's running too fast.

"I think its fine," I stood before the mirror looking at my new lab robe. Old as though… tore. Tsunade still liked to go on with her experiments trying new recipes and tricks, but last night she strongly exaggerated, when the hospital basement's ceiling, where we worked, collapsed on us.

I caught myself up on how I looked at my body under the robe, which was dressed only in underwear. Why would I be doing that? I quickly undressed from it, and looked around for my ordinary clothes. I grabbed green pants, low-heeled shoes, and a red shirt. I dressed quickly, put robe on top of it, and went quickly from my apartment.

The new arrangement of the city, and - ironically - thanks to the great crater which once using the Almighty Push, Pain formed, caused that now Konoha looked even bigger than before.

As I was walking through city streets, I remembered Naruto.

**'**_This is where Pain nailed him to the ground,_**'** I thought, looking at the monument, which now stood in that place. It wasn't of course labeled as the pedestal of Naruto's image. It was representing his master, Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin. It was Tsunade who finally rolled up her sleeves, and ordered it to be built.

**'**_Now the old pervert can see how the city comes back to life again, and smile at it in this his weird way,_**'** said Fifth when it was finished.

Tsunade also claimed that the statue should be built for Naruto but the elders chased her off, saying, that it will be more than enough when they will craft his face in the Hokage Monument. Despite this, on the city still looked six faces, not seven.

I smiled at Jiraiya, and casually came back with my thoughts to Naruto.

It wasn't my fault! Everything here resembled of him.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

"_Hey, Naruto!" I called out from below, watching the swarm of his clones passing above me. "Come here! The real one!"_

_One of the clones vanished, and soon after appeared real Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan? What's up?" he asked innocently, stretching. He slid a wooden hammer in his hand to a leather belt for tools, and walked up to me. In some places on the bandages on his head shone fresh red stains. _

"_Oh that!" I shouted angrily pointing at them. "Once again loosed the stitches, you ass!"_

_Naruto looked at me with fear, as if all his self-confidence suddenly went away somewhere._

"_B… buuut.."_

"_No, __**'**__but's__**'**__!" I walked to him and grabbed his arm. "Let your clones handle this, you don't need to hurt yourself more, do you? You need to relax!"_

_I dragged him to the same field hospital to which he was moved just three days ago._

"_But… I also want to help," he tried to get away from me, although I have not held him so hard._

"_And you are helping," I replied with a smile, showing him a few of his clones, leaning together with other workers above a map. All had the same as he bandages on their heads and right hands._

"_Your arm fell off, remember?" I pointed at it. I felt a shiver running up my backs. "You want it do it again?" _

_Naruto looked at me, and rubbed his neck nervously in his usual habit._

"_You know what… to use it as a reason to-"_

"_Okay, okay." I interrupted him, pushing him to the tent._

_He walked to his bed, which stood right next to the Tsunade's. Her hands were already free from the plaster. Next to her was sitting Kakashi holding some papers._

"_Hi," said Naruto, nodding on Sixth._

"_Again…?" Kakashi laughed, seeing as I take off his shoes, and then throw them into small box with his things inside._

"_Tools," I demanded, reaching out my hand. _

"_Mhmghha.." he muttered something under his nose, but after a while he handed them to me._

"_What was that?" I asked, taking it from him._

"_You're tyrant," he replied, squinting his eyes and looking at me angrily._

"_You haven't seen a tyrant yet, dumb Naruto," I laughed._

_I then noticed as Kakashi's eye winks at us cheerfully._

"_Lovey doves," he smiled._

"_What does that mean, Kakashi-sensei, hmm?" I rubbed my hands menacingly._

_But before I managed to slap him, Sixth disappeared with laugh._

_Tsunade looked at me and then at Naruto. She smiled and turned to him._

"_You're doing it on purpose just to see Sakura, don't you?" I felt as my cheeks become red._

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

**'**_Since that time, four years have passed_,**'** I thought sadly. I looked away from that small park now without tents, and I moved on. I stopped again near the new headquarters, inside two Kages were probably arguing right now about who will fill the day papers - Kakashi with boredom, and Tsunade smashing her fist onto table.

Although Tsunade retired after the Fourth Shinobi War, she still remained as Kage, and somehow her feet's weren't burning to leave the village, thus Kakashi asked for her help. Since the end of the war the main problem's in five Great Countries were no longer enemies, but repairing all the damage since the times of Akatsuki's first appearance.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

_"…Hokage…" Naruto muttered, thrusting another nail._

_"What?" I looked at him from above paint cans._

_"N… no nothing!" Naruto laughed nervously, betraying his thoughts right away._

_I lowered my head and plunged brush in red paint._

_"You know. Everyone in the village already talks about you like about the new Hokage," I said with a sly smile, but when I looked up again I noticed that Naruto was gone."Naruto?"_

_I looked around and saw him standing up on top of wooden beams._

_I laid the brush and leaped up to him._

_"Naruto?" I repeated, looking at his face._

_He looked at me and pointed to the Hokage faces carved into the high mountain behind the village._

_"Do you think I'll be there too, someday?" He asked, looking at Kakashi's face, the only one with a mask. Some of the locals worried that fact, but all agreed as to the fact that Kakashi was good Kage. "I mean..." he looked at his feet blushing slightly._

_"You'll be the best of them," I assured, "hey, are you in doubt?"_

_"Of course I'm not!" he cried aloud. "I will be Hokage!" he shouted, and some of his clones around roared with anger:_

_"No, I will be Hokage!"_

_I looked at the Hokage faces, and smiled radiantly. "While you're still just Genin."_

_When I said this, Naruto lost his balance for a moment, what amused me even more._

"_You totally forgot about that, huh?" I asked helping him regain his balance._

"_You're right, haha," he stood before me, looking in my eyes. "You think that somehow Tsunade-baachan will qualify me?" he asked yet._

"_Now it would probably be Kakashi," I whispered._

_Suddenly I noticed that we were closer to each other than usual. Our faces were so close that I could count his lashes._

"_N-Naruto…?" I sighed; feeling as my heart wanders up to my throat._

_Naruto opened his mouth, and for a moment it seemed as if he wanted to kiss me, but then he stepped back and let go of my hand._

"_S… Sorry. I… I shouldn't have…" he looked at me apologetically, but it was clear that he was more lost than embarrassed. _

"_No, you shouldn't."_

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

Am I sure that this was what I was supposed to say? Or more importantly: _what I wanted to say?_ Maybe if I was honest Naruto wouldn't go away? Lying to myself and to him; lying about my feelings. But what were those?

It has been four years since the Great War, and since the time when Naruto went on his long journey, like Frog Hermit Jiraiya. Sometimes I could hear as people call him that too – Frog Hermit Naruto, even though less seriously than it sounded, Naruto still was the main theme of all subjects in Konoha. Children running around the streets playing the **'**_catch the clones__**'**_ game, although most of them were too young to remember war itself. Some people probably never saw Naruto himself, but stories about him quickly had spread across Five Great Countries, and now everyone knew who he was.

Everyone knew the story about brave Genin of the Leaf Village, who saved everyone from total annihilation. There were other stories, those that I nearly forgot. This about his struggle in the Land of the Waves, and that about stopping the attack of Sand during the Chuunin exams, nearly seven years ago.

**'**_Genin who saved day,_**'** I thought with a smile, remembering how we met Kakashi, a day later.

He asked Kakashi about whether he could take the Chuunin exams by himself, but Kakashi just snorted, and showed him his new legitimacy. There was written that he is Jounin. I will never forget the face mixing Kakashi, when Naruto threw it back to him, saying:

_"This ain't funny."_

Kakashi has agreed to withdraw his promotion, and said that if he wants to he can take part in the exams, but it would not make sense. Nevertheless, Naruto took part in them like everyone else, when, as if by some kind of **'**_miracle_**'**, suddenly, a week later he was called for the first part. Those weren't some big exams such as those carried out four years earlier - only Genin's from Konoha took part in it. Last part of the exam was held on a tiny makeshift arena. Then Naruto gladly received his new card saying that he is Chuunin, and so long demanded Kakashi when he could take Jounin's exam, that Kakashi at least gave up, and examined him alone.

After he barely passed the written exam, which this time didn't consisted of doing nothing, Naruto noted how many gaps as a shinobi he had.

He told me that the day before he left.

"_I will learn many things from many wise people,_**" **he said, **"**_to become a good and wise Hokage._**"**

Perhaps these were the wisest words he ever said, and probably he didn't realize that when he spoke, the more it looked like he already was Hokage.

When I finally found myself in my little office at the hospital, I cursed at my thoughts.

"Get to work, get to work!" I said to myself, pulling out the first better health card.

It's strange how the paths of life diverge. Shortly after the village has been repaired, Naruto left - in spite of himself, or so I thought, and the rest of the village upset and bored.

Until now for a few months a swarm of his clones amused and raised the spirits of many people who during the war lost their friends and family, and suddenly there was no sign that he have ever existed. His old little house was destroyed during Pain's attack, just like Ichiraku his favorite ramen restaurant. Although he helped the owner to rebuild it in the same place as before, his spirit couldn't be felt inside.

During the reconstruction, the residents come closer to each other, because despite his wounds seeing how hard Naruto worked, everyone forgot about their quarrels and also got down to it. Once in the village were people unknown and ones that looked like if they didn't fit into forest environment, but now everyone knew everyone, and above all – they began to trust each other more than ever. And in particular they did trust Naruto.

Once hated and rejected he has become the hero and friend of them all, but suddenly just overnight, he disappeared. Like if he just vanished into thin air.

Or maybe he was air?

Nevertheless, even after four years I was sweetening this jackass, in a hospital, where at first I was only helping, and in return I got a job full time, as the main "doctor."

Mistress has long ceased to call me her pupil, and now I helped her in important studies whenever we had time to meet up. Though, not always she had something to do, so usually we just sat in the hospital's basement discussing stuffs about random people – or simply saying – gossiping about them.

As I sat there, again and again forgetting about work and my thoughts returning to Naruto, suddenly doors opened and Ino rushed inside. We really got close to each other, and I could now call her, without labors, my best friend.

"Hey," she said, seating in front of my desk. "You look somehow uncomfortable."

She brushed the papers on my desk to the side to get a better look at me.

"It's sure because of him is it?" she asked, on her lips a smile appeared.

"Because of who, Ino?" I repeated without taking my eyes from the folder in my hand.

"Haven't you heard?" the girl whispered. "They talk about it throughout entire village."

I looked at her, frowning.

"What is it that they say, Ino?"

My best friend with satisfaction clapped her hands and stood up.

"I can't believe it!" she laughed triumphantly. "Of all his friends, you should know about that a week ago!"

Now I was really upset. I slammed the folder with a loud slap, laid it somewhere, and then I slammed my head onto desk.

"I don't have time today for your games Ino," I muttered, feeling cold planks on my forehead. "Either tell me, or leave me alone."

With the corner of my eye I saw that the blonde's head slightly tilted, looking at me as if I was crazy. **'**_Or maybe she is crazy?_**' **I thought. **'**_While on the other hand, I was knocking on the…_**'**

"Naruto. Is coming back."

**'**…_Naruto girl who..._**'**

**'**_What?_**'**

I raised my head.

Ino gestured a victory with her hand, when the air escaped from my lungs with a hissing noise.

"N... Naruto?" I repeated stupidly.

"Yes. You know the blonde, Sai's growth, and perhaps now even higher. Not as pale as him, and wearing this stupid smile after which you're so keen."

"W… I don't like his smile!" I cried, maybe a little too loudly and hysterically. "T-this f-fool, is not handsome."

"I did not say that he is," she noticed grinning slyly on me. "But you know... perhaps you're right... In the end four years had passed. Perhaps he is now more…"

She broke off, because I threw at her big bulky volume of **'**_Gifts of the Earth._**'** She made a quick dodge and then again sat down on the chair, holding stretched hands towards me, opened in a gesture that could mean only one thing: **'**_Ino is an idiot if she thinks that these ancient apologies will calm me down._**'**

"You should stop running in the morning. You smell a lot like Choji farts," then she rolled her eyes and said: "well, but now I think that you're going to be more tired."

"What does that even mean?" I shouted at her desperately.

"Nothing, nothing," her mouth let out, her eyes, however, said something else.

I grabbed my coat sniffed it and moaned, feeling nothing. "Really? Choji?"

We looked at each other eloquently, choking with laughter.

"Not going to ask, when he comes back?" she asked after a while.

I looked at her, wondering whether to take this challenge.

Ino apparently did not intended to wait. "In three maybe five days," she said.

She laughed again looking at my face. I turned away from her, but then again I looked at her, seeing as Ino stands up.

"Aww, you're going already?" I asked with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," she smiled. She walked up to door, pressed the handle, and then she added: "I am serious. Cut the morning workout. Ooh, poor Naruto, what would he say seeing empty bed in the morni…"

This time flew towards her Kunai. Ino giggled and quickly disappeared in the door.

When I heard her laughter in the hallway fell silent, I secretly sniffed my clothes. Actually, maybe I should somewhat stop with morning workouts.

"Well but I have work to do!" I shouted, looking at the folders and cards lying on my desk.

A few hours later, I jumped into shower, forgetting all about work. But I did not forgot about Naruto, my thoughts again circling around him.

"Konoohaaa, oo konoohaaa..!" I sang, driving away dirty thoughts.

After a while I stood in my living room, wondering, again.

I felt as if I lost something. But what?

I couldn't get to it, so I dressed, and to free my mind I leaped out through the balcony into the city.

I turned to the headquarters along the way meeting a few sentries. Well... actually, I didn't knew them, but they seemed to know me. In the village, everyone knew me, especially suicidal men who seemed to fall into some kind of obsession with me, as I was eternally available, and what seemed to draw more of them to me was the fact that I was a lonely kunoichi. And the more of them I send away, when they asked me out on a date, the more I thought that maybe I was crazy. Or maybe just delusional.

I stopped before the entrance to the headquarters, still bearing in mind that day on which Naruto embarked on his journey.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

_"Are you sure that you want to go alone?" again and again Tsunade inquired._

_We stood then before the main gate, the same, by which once we set off on our first B ranked mission, which turned out to be S ranked. We only had to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna, but it turned out that the bandits and shinobis employed by the mob boss Gato were after him. As if it couldn't get worse, on our way stood also Zabuza Momochi, a famous runaway nin from the village Hidden in the Mist, as well as Haku the cunning, his companion, as deathly as Zabuza._

"_On this journey I must go alone," replied the same thing as always Naruto._

_It was midnight, and only me, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade and Kakashi knew that Naruto goes away to find the __**'**__wisdom__**'**__ as he said._

_The village was asleep, gate guards were sent back by Kakashi and few ANBU bustled around, looking out for anyone unwanted._

_From the moment we left the lodgings to accompany him I didn't let a word, angry for him, and on the entire world for his selfishness._

_"So... l-let the fiiire of Ko-o-oonoooha, a-and youuur yo-o-ouuuth shaa-all always be with youuuu!" Lee howled hugging him, crying like a child._

_"Hey, Lee, take it easy or you'll wake up all the people," said Naruto, but he returned the hug._

_Shikamaru shook his hand saying only: "Your mind is broken completely."_

_Naruto chuckled, and turned to Choji, who, like Lee, sniffed, but his eyes didn't drift any tears. His face remained silent and stout, when he patted him on the shoulder._

_When Naruto walked away from Choji, walking towards me, Sai blocked his way whose skin seemed to glow in the pale light of the stars. "I readed in a book that we should kiss and tell each other words of love," he said, clearing his throat. "So I'll start by saying that your eyes are like two beaufiful sapphires, and…"_

_"Sai, Sai, Sai" Naruto interrupted him quickly. "It was a wrong book!"_

_Sai looked at him with surprise. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes," Naruto whispered, most likely hearing Kakashi behind him choking with laughter. "Handshake will do."_

_He walked over to him and stretched out his hand, and when Sai shook it he grinned at him. "You see? It's probably less embarrassing, isn't it?"_

_"You're right," he muttered, evidently preoccupied with this new discovery._

_"Sakura?" Naruto finally walked up to me stretching out hand with a smile. "I'm not going away forever don't do faces like that."_

_"It's not because of you, stupid," I said angrily, but I caught the outstretched hand. "Don't kill yourself over there."_

_"Relax, it's rather impossible," he laughed, and walked up to Kakashi who pulled him aside, whispered something, and secretly handed him something. Since now, I wondered what it was._

_Naruto then turned and threw last glance at the village, and waving to us he set off on his journey. We stood there until his figure disappeared in the forest._

_"I still think it's a stupid idea just let him go alone," I said._

_"There's nothing that could stop him now," Tsunade's hand landed on my shoulder._

_I looked at her and then again at the forest._

_She was right, but that didn't meant I couldn't fallow him. Then why didn't I?_

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

"Sakura?"

I found Tsunade in Headquarters laboratory.

The room was a lot larger than the hospital's one, but the smell left here by Orochimaru's experiments still flew in the air so we used it only for bigger experiments, or, when there were no other laboratories left.

Usually she would mumble something under her nose, leaning above some scrolls or books, but now sensei was just standing next to some large empty jar looking at me, hands pocketed.

"I heard that Naruto comes back," I said, closing the door behind me.

"You heard well," she replied with a sigh, "actually, I was about to talk with you on this topic."

"Oh?" I walked up to her, wearing one of the white robes hanging on hooks near the door.

"It's more about what he wrote."

I stopped beside her, gazing at the jar.

"Where did that came from?" I pointed at it.

Tsunade looked at the jar, then back at me, frowning. "Are you listening?"

I patted the jar – it made a sound like an empty jar of a size of man would do, "of course I am," I walked behind it, snorting when Tsunade's figure became somehow unusual.

"In his letter, Naruto asked, if you'd have one more room in your house," she said loudly and clearly, immediately interrupting my studies of big empty jar.

"W... What?"

"Naruto asked if he could live with you," she repeated emphatically.

"W... WHAT?" I yelled, almost making the jar fall, "I... I-that is... why would he... would want to live with me?"

Tsunade looked at me, clearly amused.

"So you have room?" Inquired Fifth.

"I-I... ie... and what with his place?" I clearly felt sweat on my forehead.

"It was destroyed, remember?"

"B... but we have built many new... empty… and…" I again backed off behind the jar.

"So that means _no_?" Tsunade's face saddened.

"I mean... eee... no... I don't know... he... It's not that I... But... It's like he is... you know... "

"He's a GUY?" she finished, laughing.

Nodding, I left my hideout trying to look normally, but my cheeks opposed.

"And what? He's not like a second Jiraiya and…" she laughed, but then she shivered, which instead made me laugh, "anyway, he wouldn't even know where to start," she finished, and shook her memories off.

My lower lip was inadvertently sucked by my teeth, when I pondered the answer.

In the end I could just nod.

"Very well!" Tsunade patted my head, which seemed to me to be ambiguous.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

The next morning, forgetting about the workout, sleepy and unkempt I entered clean and a little too bright hospital. Fifteen minutes earlier an ANBU woman stood before my bed, woke me up, and in an maybe a little too calm for a person who wakes people up voice, said that they need my help. Outside the windows dark still was young, and I felt like only hour passed since I fell asleep, but judging by how people looked at me, it was probably less. Nevertheless, I did as I was asked, and now pondered why there was a man chained to the hospital bed, and a bloodied bed at that.

"What's the situation?" I asked a nurse, who was just adding more belts around the man's body.

"I don't know," she said. "Those ANBU said that we need to tie him up and treat, but didn't even told us who's he," she pointed at the man, and then at the bed, "it will take months to clean those, you know?"

**'**_Treat_**'** wasn't really a good statement. On the man's body ran countless deep cuts, which could explain bed's condition and nurse's angry voice. In addition, his face was purple, and he had red-hot forehead.

"Get the tools," I ordered, checking his pulse.

When nurse rushed out of room the man suddenly opened his eyes.

"**Beware,**" he wheezed. For a moment it seemed to me that somehow he'll rip out of his leather jail, but nurses can be angel-like, and malicious when needed, and after the man concluded that he's not going anywhere, he opened his mouth wider and shouted: "**Beware! Beware! Beware! Bad blood! Very bad! Beware!**" and without ceasing his screams his eyes swelled with blood, then his eye pupils began to shrink, then grow. And before I could do anything, his eyes suddenly swelled even more, and at the moment when nurse returned to the room his eyes exploded with a loud smack, covering everything around, including me, with red sticky pus. I managed to shut my mouth and eyes, and lower my head, but I felt as my big forehead covered with slime.

I waved at the nurse, and after she calmed down, I heard the clink of tools thrown on the floor, and in my hands landed warm towel. I carefully wiped my eyes nostrils and mouth, and before I dared to take a sip of air, I moved back from the still convulsing body.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, seeing Tsunade and Kakashi enter room.

They looked at everything spattered with blood and then they chased of the nurse.

"I would like to find out too," replied Tsunade walking up to the body.

"Who was that?" I asked, walking over to the sink.

"He attacked us in the quarters," Kakashi sighed, following me.

When I put my head into the sink Kakashi opened taps and quickly washed blood off of my hair.

"He didn't look like someone who could attack anyone," I summed up when Kakashi turned taps off. "Thanks."

He gave me one of the coarse white towels that hung close by, shook his head and walked over to the dead man. Tsunade was already over him, with white mask on her face.

"He said something that he'll purify the blood, and that we're all dirty."

"He told me that we need to beware of something," I frowned. "What the hell is going on today?"

* * *

**********************Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	3. 3: Naruto

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Two Years Earlier

The ocean was cold. Not like I had never been at sea, and those chills running up my back didn't surprise me, but strong gusts of wind which crashed on the high waves soaking me from head to toe with icy ocean water were definitely the worst cons of my trip. I decided to cross oceanic waters leading to Temujin's continent on foot, reaching the conclusion that it will be one of the best trainings that I've ever received. Though, sometimes I wondered if by any chance I'm not a masochist, when each time when I looked at the compass and map I was realizing that far and empty horizons will remain that way for a long time.

I ran through deep oceanic waters already more than two weeks, and I still couldn't see Temujin's edge.

"At least I prepared well," I grinned on some sunny day at a pair of dolphins that were passing by.

It wasn't like I didn't sleep for the past two weeks – every time when I felt sleepy, I just sat on the water, and combined wooden planks with rope to create a raft. At first it was really comfortable – sleeping under the infinite open sky, sometimes gazing at the stars for hours before I fell asleep and feeling the calm waters under my back. Those were the calm days, though. With the first storm I immediately realized that it won't be that easy, when one day I woke up somewhere under the water. Literally. It took me a day to find my raft.

During those two weeks my supplies were almost exhausted, and now I only ate when it was absolutely necessary. Still, I had, at least half of grid filled with chicken nuggets, which haven't spoiled yet thanks to special hermetic box that Tsunade gave me. Although I had also lots of military pills I thought that real food from time to time is better than those little brown things, which tasted like my feet. Though, it'd be better to have something hot to eat, like ramen bowl, or ramen with eggs, or a spicy one, or maybe – but just maybe – an extra big special eat-all-you-want ramen bowl. But then again, I think that normal ramen would do just fine.

Water on the other hand – well, I couldn't just use scrolls to drink it. I once tried that, but it ended up totally wrong, when the technique ended and all water that I drank just evaporated from my belly, though, it was a really funny experience. Although I still had another half of the bottle with clean fresh water, and I could always catch some rainwater, I wasn't going to lie - I got lost and water was certainly the last resource that I wanted to lose.

The ocean was just endless-ttebayo. And cold. Good thing that I had my coat, though, it slowly started to tore. Ocean was calm since yesterday, and even the air was somehow hotter than usual. Maybe I was close? I looked at the stars in last sleepy look, and then fell asleep, feeling those calm waters.

When the next morning I checked map I cursed at myself that I wasn't carefully listening in academy on all those latitude and longitude things. Trying to find my location on the map with compass and some remnants of logic, in the end I stated that I can't recognize myself on the blue fields representing ocean on the map. I hid everything in the backpack, and also dismantled the wooden raft and attached planks to my backpack.

Feeling how my irritation is only rising, I created seven shadow clones and ordered them to run in seven different directions shown by compass needle. According to the map I should head south and that's where I was running, while my clones headed southeast and west, west and east, and north-northeast and west. Hours were quickly passing by, and the sea silence was suddenly gone. I saw little waves that were languidly spreading in each way when lazy wind got them back to life, and some big dark clouds were lingering in the distance behind me. Sun was high above me, when I felt that one of my clones disappeared. "Bravo!" I yelled, suddenly changing direction to the west I quickly rushed to the place where he disappeared.

When I got there, I looked around and my heart beat faster with joy.

In the distance I saw rocky coast of the Temujin's continent. I pulled out my map feeling as the other clones disappear. I looked at it and discovered that I found the **'**_Stone Shores_**'**, the big no-sandy beaches extending on several miles on the south coast of the Swamp Country.

"Finally!" I cried out happily.

I rolled map and without further delay I ran over to those **'**_Stone Shores_**'**, occasionally bouncing off of stone fingers that were ascending from water almost everywhere now, with amusement finally feeling something solid under my feet's.

I jumped again and for the first time in two weeks my feet's touched ground.

Although actually, at this moment I was standing on the great slippery green from the algae rocks, which stretched in one to the other side along the **'**_Stone Shores_**'**.

I passed on to continent of Temujin on foot. Running through the ocean. I looked back proudly, considering that I will have something to show off in the village.

Then I felt that my stomach has had enough view of salt water, so I quickly turned away from the ocean, and realized that right after the big boulders, at which time and again pounded the waves splashing sea water, grew great mangroves with bare roots. I jumped onto those, and went in. The sunlight disappeared immediately when crowns of the great trees blocked it and I felt as if I walked into another world. Empty and wet was replaced by mysterious dark forest of mangroves. I leaped from one root to another for some time seeing the sea water under me bursting into thick wooden legs, and eventually the water has disappeared, giving way to a pebble beach. Mangroves grow here to a greater concentration and seemed to be thicker and older. At one point I had to literally squeeze between the great trunks to cross the natural barrier.

I stopped only at the tall grass-covered small clearing, surrounded by smaller trees and bushes. In the air I couldn't longer feel the salty flavors of the oceanic depths. But I felt something else, before it made its motion.

Suddenly around me appeared shinobis, as if growing out of tall grass.

There were five, and they all wore the same green outfits with green flak jackets. Some of them wore on their heads protectors while others on their shoulders on which I saw two lines running side by side making a turn slightly downwards - the river - sign of the Swamp Country. What struck me was the fact that each mark had been crossed with a single horizontal line.

The man before me had old wrinkled face and gray thinning hair moving gently in the breeze, and his body seemed to be as old as the mangroves behind me. Next to him with stretched out kunai, was a young boy may be of fourteen, just trembling in fear. Not wanting to provoke them I didn't turn around to look at the other three behind me. After a while, spoke the elder shinobi.

"Who are you?"

"A traveler," I replied. „Did something happened?"

Young boy looked at older eloquently.

"Traveler? Since when travelers use their feet's instead of ships to cross the ocean?"

"I'm a strange traveler," I laughed.

But they were not going to do so.

"I'm sorry, but we've been given orders from Daimyou – one cannot pass borders of the Swamp Country without permission. You'll have to go with us," spoke third one, entering my view of sight. He had a mask covering half of his face. I instantly remembered Kakashi-sensei although the man in front of me didn't had white spiky hair just like him but short and red. When I made a move toward them the young boy cried out with fear: "You gonna resist?!"

I stopped and looked at him with surprise. "Why, you just said that I've to go with you, didn't you?"

Shinobi looked at each other and then older one walked up to me, pulling a rope out from his pocket. "I'll have to tie your hands," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Cool," I let his shaking hands tie mine, and then they all lined up around me and led me into the woods. I turned then just for a second to see how mangroves disappear between leaves of high bushes.

Then I gave a gaze to the remaining two shinobis. One was high broad-shouldered black man with long matted black beard, and walking next to him the last person turned out to be a woman with long brown hair and depressed face.

I turned and looked at the old man walking at the head of the group. Even from behind, his figure also looked depressed. Truth speaking, all of them looked kinda depressed.

We walked some time in silence when my stomach growled loudly.

"Oy, wouldn't you mind if I ate something?" I asked, looking at walking beside me man in mask. "I haven't eaten anything in couple days."

"Yeah sure, and perhaps you'd also like to draw the food yourself?" laughed older shinobi.

"I've food in my backpack. You could draw it and give it to me," I inquired, feeling as my guts start to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, and grab an exploding trap, no thanks."

"I'm not that kind of ninja," I promised.

"Yeah? And what kind of ninja are you then?" asked sarcastically with a deep voice shinobi behind me.

"In this moment a hungry one," I replied." C'mon I would already do something if I'd want to."

Shinobi looked at each other in fear, but they stopped and black man opened my backpack notifying loudly that it's trap-free.

"In plastic box," I explained.

He rummaged in it a while and pulled it out. He held it to me watching it suspiciously, as if afraid that I put inside the hoses. I opened it, seeing the masked man affix Kunai to my throat.

"No jokes now," he warned me.

I nodded and pulled out from inside cold chicken nugget.

"Threah youhshelfs thoo!" I yelled with joy when I felt that meat is still edible. "Mmmmh, heavenh!"

Shinobi looked at the box with suspicion, however, they also had to be hungry because after short time one after each other grabbed happily meat and soon there was only one left. They gave it to me as if to thank for my treat although during the process of eating itself they were silent.

"I hope that you won't need to stay for pee," said with some more courage old shinobi.

"I did it on the ocean," I said truthfully.

I grinned at them when they laughed.

"You've chosen a bad moment to visit Swamp Country, hungry ninja," stated masked shinobi. After his voice it could be also told that he was still young. "Bad times came to our country."

"Quiet, you idiot, do you want him to blurt it all…?" silenced him older shinobi.

I looked at them surprised.

"Everything's okay?" I asked. "To whom I would blurt something out?"

Younger boy walking by my left hid his kunai and grabbed elder's shoulder. "He doesn't look like a bad man, maybe we could…" he started but older man interrupted him.

"Shush!" Thundered him with a sharp look and then added: "This could be Tuturus spy."

I looked at them with curiosity. "Who's this Tutrus?"

"Tuturus," corrected me the woman, speeding up her pace and moving next to masked man. "Feudal Lord. He is…"

Black man touched her arm with warning and then she pointed at protector on my forehead.

"Do you know this mark?"

Everyone looked at my face. "Never seen it," said young boy.

"Konoha," said woman on which the older shinobi nodded in agreement. "Why would Tuturus send a spy with Leaf mark on his forehead?"

There was something strange in their talk. "Shouldn't you remain silent if I were a spy?" I noticed. "I could tell this Trurus, or whoever he is, of what you were talkin isn't it?"

Woman exchanged looks with masked man then slowed down and disappeared from my sight, obviously going back to her spot.

"He's right," agreed elder shinobi. "Let's just get him to the village."

From then we walked further in silent.

I was confused. These people didn't behave like shinobi. Honestly, just masked man and woman moved like ones and the rest including the big black man appeared to be ordinary people. A young boy didn't fit into our procession at all - at all times he was shaking with fear and cast nervous glances at the older shinobi, who even if he once was one, now he wouldn't hit the shield with kunai, even if it had stood before him, as I assumed watching as he stumble over and over again of sticking from the ground roots. I decided that I will not say that out loud letting them to led me through the forest.

A few hours later, plowing through the last thickets we reached the Village of the Marsh as the old shinobi told me.

As we walked through the village it seemed as if we just entered a ghost town, because not even a single light was lid in numerous houses around. Only once in the distance I saw a couple speaking people who as soon as they saw us quickly dispersed.

Again, I discussed the touchy subject and I reminded them that I am only a traveler but even if they listened to me they seemed to ignore it. Although what I saw in their faces, didn't looked like hostility but... more like a shame.

They took me to a temporary prison, where I had to wait for the judgment for my alleged crimes.

In this country was something very wrong going on. I thought, while sitting in a wooden cell, watching as from time to time pass by silent and frightened people.

I could say the same thing about my new guard.

When escorting me five shinobis departed, after a while came middle aged man, holding a long spear in his hands.

Shinobi generally were not frightened while standing on guard, and showed no fear when they saw other shinobis. But this did so.

"Hey," I muttered softly to him until the man jumped out of fear. "Tell me, what happened here?"

The man turned to me and said loudly: "Shut up! No talking! "

On his face, however, I have already recognized the same expression of dejection and exhaustion, which I have seen in five shinobis who previously escorted me and also on the faces of the people who from time to time flit near my cage. "Please. Be quiet, "he added in a whisper, turning away from me.

I couldn't understand any of this.

What happened in this country that made those people so afraid?

When they threw me into cage, five shinobi took from me all of the weapons they could find, and backpack in which were my books and scrolls.

However, they didn't take from me few things, recognizing that they are not a threat, and now leaning against low wooden lattice frame with bound hands, I turned the pages of a small book entitled **'**_Guide to the Southern countries_**'**. I have not found anything useful in it, just some descriptions of the terrain, history of the emergence of the **'**_Stone Shores_**'**, and summary of all of the villages in the Land of Marshes. I didn't find even the slightest mention of the Feudal Lord of who spoke five shinobis.

I closed the guide with resignation, and hid it inside my coat.

**'**_Might as well take a nap,_**'** I thought, lying comfortably on the cold mud.

Could also free myself. It would be easy but I wanted to look into this strange case, and if possible, maybe solve it and help those people.

The guard came for me at night. When he pulled me out of the cage he was not brutal, but when he whispered to me: "I don't want to die," I felt chills running on my back. Not because he said it, but because of the way he said it. That guard was so scared that he probably could barely put the steps .

"What's going on?" I repeated like in mantra, but he just shook his head and ordered me to remain silent.

He led me through looking like even more than before dark and deserted village to the only one built of stone building in the area.

I watched it for a long time, looking at it from my cage, wondering if that's where this whole Tuturus lived.

When we walked through the door right away it caught my eye that the inside was different from the village. It seemed as if we walked to quite another because on the walls I noticed glowing lamps hanging every few steps. There were also hanging the paintings and stacked on the floors carpets looking like expensive. There were also more people but they all had the same look of fear. We passed through a very long stone corridor, and finally reached the biggest room which looked like a throne room.

While the village was dark and cold, here air was imbued with fear and panic.

Near high pillars to the left and right stood guards who were obviously trying to stand straight, but their eyes were empty and it seemed as if their owners have gone somewhere.

The guard led me before the great golden throne on which sat a large white man. His face resembled a skull on which someone has pulled skin but failed, and it stretched in a grimace of anger or madness. On his bald head I noticed glistening glow of the golden light of lamps – a circlet inlaid with a large ruby in the middle.

"Bow your head," whispered the guard.

When I did, big man spoke up.

"What carcass you bring here before me?" he asked. His voice was sharp and cold as a kunai and in it hatred could be felt.

"H-He tried to b-break t-through our b-borders, sir," said the guard.

"It's not nice of you. Hey! I speak to thee, you worm!" he turned to me. "What's your excuse?"

I raised my head and looked into his red eyes. They were just evil.

"I didn't break through any borders. I'm just a traveler," I said, trying to be on the lenient tone.

"A traveler you say? Ha!" the man rose from his throne and walked over to us. "And you dare to lie to me in the eyes you maggot? Huh?!" the guard stepped away from me when the big man stood before me.

He was a lot taller than me and wide as an ox in the bars. He bared his black teeth's to me, aimed the blow, and punched me in the stomach.

It wasn't a strong blow. Actually, I expected to feel something but still I looked into his eyes.

"What's going on here?!" I asked, seeing as he is aiming once again, but then look with surprise when he noted that his arm was immobilized by mine. Ropes were not the best idea to immobilize me. "Who are you?!"

He tried to get away but apparently he was even weaker than I thought.

"Let go of me you shabby worm! I am the Feudal Lord! Great Tuturus of the Land of the Marshes! Let go, now! Guards!"

I didn't want to drag my luck. After all, he was Feudal Lord. I let go of him but instead couple of guards rushed on me.

"I shall perish you all if you won't catch him!" shouted Feudal Lord running back to his throne.

"I... don't want to die. I have family..." whispered guards while walking up to me.

I had no choice, I had to give up. I raised my hands and allowed them again to rivet my hands but this time they used steel handcuffs.

"Hmph," great Feudal Lord looked at me angrily and then sat back on his golden throne. "For something like that normally I would immediately cut off your head, but I see that you have some oil in your head. As for the worm that is. I will be gracious and let you spend the rest of your miserable life in my dungeons. Take this scum away!"

The guards grabbed me by the shoulders and violently pulled out of the throne room.

"Tell me what's going on!" I asked them when we walked through the hallways.

The guards looked at each other but said nothing.

"I can help you I just need to know how!"

"Nobody can help us. Nobody," said one of them.

This time they took me as ordered Daimyou to the dungeons of the castle.

After going down a long corridor, rather than turn into the entrance hall we passed through heavy wooden door. One of the guards grabbed torch from the wall, and led us down the narrow corridor, which soon turned into a spiral staircase leading down. We walked for couple of minutes in a circle, getting lower and lower under the building, until finally the guard in front of me stood; I heard the sound of key rotating in the lock, and then the creaking as he opened the metal grating. They moved me next to the cells in which I saw people, sleeping on wooden benches or covering their bodies on our view.

One of them pulled in my direction bony hand but guard behind me knocked it down and ordered me to go further.

In the end, when it seemed to me that the underground prison has no end, the guard stopped me and with another key he opened another heavy metal door.

He grabbed my arm and pushed inside, and then without a word, slammed the door behind me.

They then moved carrying the only light source away, and after a while everything was quiet. In the darkness I couldn't see anything, so touching the walls; I began to explore my new apartment.

Stone wall. Again. And again. Metal, perhaps chain. I followed it and discovered that it is attached to a wooden bench. When I patted around on it I suddenly felt something soft.

**'**_Something soft and moving,_**'** I noted with surprise.

Suddenly there was a shout and I made quick dodge sensing that something is approaching my face.

"Hey! Easy!" I called backing off a few steps.

In the darkness I heard a quick shuffling when stranger tried to move away from me.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

I heard no answer but then again I ducked hearing the whistle in the air and then the loud clatter of metal on the stone floor somewhere behind me.

"I'm not lying," I repeated, not moving from my place.

Movements had stopped again, and again I heard no answer. I sighed with resignation, deciding to leave my roommate alone. I found bench and sat on it.

"Strange country," I stated out loud. "People catch you and consider you a spy, shinobis are afraid of the Daimyou who looks like a madman and behaves like one, and even such a warm welcome."

Chains were getting colder and scratched my scars, so I decided to remove them.

Metal clattered and after a while I threw them aside.

"Maybe you will be as kind and friendly to tell me what is actually happening here, huh?"

When I didn't heard reply I bite my finger bent down and wiped blood dripping from it on the cold stone and made a couple seals, muttering:

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

I heard loud **'**_poof_**'** and curses accompanying appearance of the summoned.

"Damn why is it so dark in here?!" groaned Gamakichi. "Naruto you freak, where have you called me?"

"Do you have any lamps?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Sure I have. You told me that I should always bring them with me since this thing in Stone's caves," he replied with noticeable frustration.

There was another **'**_poof_**'** and darkness parted to the sides when holding a small lantern in his hand Gamakichi lit the knot in it.

I looked around and then I experienced a shock. Under cold and wet stone wall cowered a small child, hiding behind its hands and gazing with horror at me and Gamakichi.

"Where are we?" asked frog, noticing the child. "Oh pops, who is this?" he moaned.

The child was only wearing long tattered shirt, and in this moment shook like aspen.

I took off my coat; I got up from the bench and went over to child that as soon as it saw that it moaned:

"N-no. Please don't, "after the voice I learned with even bigger shock that it was a girl.

"You can sit here if you want," I said warmly. I covered her with coat and walked away from her. "I won't hurt you," I repeated, sitting down.

"Naruto, what's going on here?!" Gamakichi yelled, seeing as girl hides in the coat.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I have no idea."

"Where are anyway, huh?" he bet the lamp on the ground and looked around.

Gamakichi was slightly less wider than his brother Gamatatsu, but still he was a son of the frog chief Gamabunta, and even though he was still a little lower than I am he still had difficulties with walking in a small stone cell.

"Marshes Country," I fumbled in my pockets.

After a while I found what I was looking for. Some chocolate bars.

"Mmmm, stodge," Gamakichi reached for the candy, but I quickly slapped his paw off.

"It's not for you," I looked at the girl who leaned out from my coat when she heard the word **'**_stodge_**'**. I pointed at candy bar. "Are you hungry?"

She shyly nodded, then stood up and looked for a moment as if she wondered whether approach or maybe again hide in my coat.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I won't do anything to you," I assured again.

Gamakichi moved away when she still covered by jacket came up to me and sat down at the end of the bench, extending her hand.

I handed her candy bar which she quickly snatched then again hid under the coat, and I saw sticking from under it white hair that were rhythmically moving up and down when she loudly ate candy.

When she finished, she completely uncovered face, although still remained watchful.

I noticed that her eyes are bright yellow color. Her skin was dark, and her nose was sharply pointed which added her some kind of savagery.

"T-thank you," she muttered.

I smiled at her, nodding.

"Naruto. Oy. Tell me... what ten year old girl is doing in a place like this?" Gamakichi asked moving closer.

Girl looked at him, then at me, and then again at Gamakichi.

"I'm twelve years old," she said a little more boldly. "Are you really a frog?"

"And what do you think? I am most genuine of the real frogs, great Gamakichi-sama," he exclaimed, exposing his chest proudly

"No exaggeration, Gamakichi," I laughed. Girl also laughed much to my surprise.

"And you're a shinobi right?" she pointed at my protector.

"Naruto Uzumaki from the village Hidden in the Leaves. And you?"

"Ren Ruku."

"Nice to meet you, Ren Ruku."

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

"...then he burned the orphanage and thrown into the dungeons Honorable Chichiyasu and take away everything from the people who opposed him. Everyone feared him because his eyes could kill anyone who he look on."

Ren finished her story, again hiding in coat. Gamakichi stood near gratings listening for anyone who could interrupt us, but when girl finished he turned to us and said:

"Disgusting. This is just disgusting to use humans like that."

I patted girl's head, and she again leaned out, looking at me sadly.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "Tuturus is a liar. His eyes will not kill anybody. Otherwise, I'd be dead."

I got up and folded my hands. I saw that Ren is watching me carefully.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…!" I whispered, and around me appeared five of my clones.

"Wooow," girl jumped off of the bench, and walked up to one of them, and touched with curiosity.

Other approached me, and began to form glowing ball on my hand.

When Rasengan was finished, I moved to the gratings and soon there was heard a loud bang.

Gamakichi, who first jumped through the hole, stretched and chortled: "Sweet freedom."

In the other cells for a long time we saw heads of the other closed people who looked at me curiously. Now, when my clones one by one came out of the cell their eyes looked at us with deep amazement.

"Are you sure that everything will be okay?" Ren asked, jumping neatly over bent iron.

"Sure," I said looking at the closed people. "Don't worry. Soon you'll be free."

I heard no answer only silent shaking of their heads.

"Ok, time to visit this Tuturus," I banged my fist on the open palm ordering two clones to set off before us. Then I turned to Ren. "Stay close to him."

The girl looked at my clone who smiled at her. "Relax I'm much more responsible than this here," he pointed at Gamakichi.

I nodded on Gamakichi who opened wide his mouth, buried in it for a while, and then pulled another oil lamp. He gave it to clone before lighting a knot.

When I felt as one of the clones in front disappears I gave him a sign and together we drove toward the staircase.

In the darkness could be heard as more and more people are waking up in their cells now shoving their heads between the bars and muttering something or yelling incoherently. It could be felt, however, that growing in them was hope. I couldn't allow it to disappear.

* * *

Edit: aah, another repaired chapter, yesh!

Well, maybe not really repaired, but at least less messed up for sure.

Anyway, hope you like it, and thanks for reading!

If you have any questions regarding this fic, I'll try and answer them by the next chapter!

Thanks for reviews ultranx-san, sal8497-san!

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	4. 4: Kakashi

******Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

**_Kakashi_**

"…'_Take me.' Said the woman raising slightly a kimono revealing a smooth as silk leg. 'Or maybe not...' She let go of the material and with a smile, she turned her head towards the sky._

_'Woman!' Exclaimed Uto, feeling his cheeks redden. 'Do not play with men's feelings!'_

_But he could not be angry at her. Not after all these years, no. After a while, he spoke with warm voice. 'I'm sorry... I did not want to scream.'_

_'It's nothing.' Replied the woman, taking off her sight of dark as coal eyes of the night starry sky. 'A man must sometimes shout.'_

_Uto approached her and knelt on one knee, grabbing her by the hand, so gently, as if grasping a rose, and was afraid to get hurt by thorns whilst not wish to destroy it. 'I still look forward to your reply, woman.'_

_Her hand slipped out of his, and went to the breasts. She pressed it into them, as if trying to stop her heart from escaping. '__**"**__Woman,__**"**__ you say.' She repeated, a little angrily, and a bit with amusement in her tone. 'Do you still remember my name, oh, Uto, my lord? Despite this, how many names of other womens who you had been with you have to remember?'_

_But the man did not turn his courageous sight, and when he spoke his voice faltered for a moment. 'Ursula, my dear those meant nothing, you know that well. In my life, only you're counting...' On his lips landed his heart bride finger, silencing him immediately._

_'If only it were true, my beloved Uto. I feel lies behind your heart, are you hiding something from me? Am I not the love of your life?'_

_She turned her head and her left hand went to her forehead, lying to hide fake tears._

_Uto got up and grabbed her by both, with his big warm hands. 'Ursula!' He shouted. 'In my heart the place is just for you, you know it! There are no lies in this love! You are in it! Only you nobody else!'_

_Ursula looked at him and in his eyes, as beautiful and dark as the night sky. Then she gave the bear to his shoulders, and counted already his freckles.. five.. ten..._

_'I love you, Ursula.' Uto whispered, bringing his face close to hers._

_'Oh, I love you, Uto!' Woman responded his feelings, strongly and pointedly, when their lips united in sealing the ardent love kiss..." _

"YES!" I didn't even remembered when I got up and now I even screamed. I felt my cheeks redden as when my eye was moving through the text and the love scenes. "Eeeheheee..." It came out of my mouth.

"Kakashi you're unbearably perverted sometimes you know that?" It came to me suddenly as if from a distance, as if from another world.

I quickly closed the book and looked around - as I so far thought - an empty room.

Tsunade stood in the doorway with her hands crossed on breats.

"I do not know what you speak of, Ursula... ehem, that is, Tsunade." I said, striving the peaceful voice.

"Reading Jiraiya again?" She asked, pointing at the book in my hand. She went inside and closed the door behind her. "I really don't know what you all see in this... And how many times you can read it?" She walked across the room, tapping the heels loudly on the wooden floor rounded the huge desk which was still and constantly piled high with scrolls and folders full of various documents and forms.

"Countless times." I said truthfully turning my head toward her. "Jiraiya-sama, was a genius." I added.

"I also heard that countless times." She said, sitting in a chair next to mine. "But... seriously..." She pointed at desk. "Really?"

I hid the book to my favorite pouch, and I also fell onto chair.

Since I became Hokage, papers seemed to grow and grow until eventually, it wasn't clear where to start. "Katon..." I began, but Tsunade grabbed me, interrupting me when my hands changed from monkey seal to boar.

"Shizune always make a copy, and I refuse to listen once again to her lecture." She explained.

"You tried already?" I asked in disbelief.

"Countless times." She repeated with a sigh.

**'**_Good I have her to help._**'** I thought also grabbing a folder.

Since the time I became Hokage my life... didn't changed that much. Well, maybe apart from those moments when together with Tsunade we were sitting like prisoners in this cabinet forgetting about everything and just concentrating on work. At first it was annoying because we had separate offices and using Shizune we sent each other messages related to this report of the mission or that document mentioning that one of the ANBU caught the flu, but in the end - because obviously we are kage and so forth, we ordered larger desk put two chairs before it, because, of course, the armchairs did not fit, and since then we worked together from time to time waking up one another when sleepiness caught up with us again, or we were woken up by Shizune scream when we both decided to fall and fall asleep.

"I will never understand why Naruto wants this job." I said, getting up and lighting a few lamps around desk. And there was brightness. Then I realized something. "Hey... you think he will close us in this office, and command to work?"

"He probably would do, but Naruto is Naruto. Just remind him of his nindo."

"Yeah." I let go sigh of relief. "**'**_I'll never run away, and I'll never let that people close to me were wounded. It is my nindo._**'**" I repeated the words of Naruto, posing as his voice. "I think it falls under manipulation." I said, again falling onto chair.

Tsunade looked at me with amusement. "And so we help him." She laughed.

"Yeah, how could we leave him." I added sarcastically. "I miss the days when he was little."

I reached for a pencil, and signed list of names of new Genins. "When he comes back?"

"Tomorrow or day after tomorrow." Said Tsunade, and she took from me the list. She looked at it and nodded her head, then put down the card behind us onto greater stack of files which has been already approved by us.

For a moment nothing was heard but our pencils scraping, shuffling sheets and breeze coming in through the open window. Summer is in the wind already.

Suddenly, in a warm room I heard a disturbing sound that doesn't matched the rest.

"Can you hear it?" I whispered, not looking up.

"Yes." Replied Tsunade while continuing her work. "Where is it?"

I looked around pretending that I'm looking for something among the papers and after a while I saw the intruder. "At the door."

I noticed as woman puts another card, and then secretly glanced in that direction. Between the boxes in the corner of cabinet she noticed movement. But the shadow did not let her to accurately locate the enemy.

"Prepare yourself." I said, raising free hand and while pretending to scratch myself I raised armband protector, exposing my left eye.

I barely sensed, when Tsunade reached under the table, looking for weapon.

"Sharingan!" I whispered, barely lifting my head.

Above boxes in artificially illuminated with power of the Sharingan corner, I saw a small concentration of chakra, which was flying right to left, left to right.

"He's fast." I said, and using the papers on the desk, as a shield and holding a pencil in my right hand, I pointed the place where was an intruder. "On three."

Tsunade nodded and prepared herself.

Point of chakra suddenly moved in our direction, although it was impossible for it to hear us. During the four years of work as Hokage many times Tsunade and I experienced similar thing and now we knew how to communicate in order to not startle enemies.

The point turned back and tried to hide behind the boxes, but my pencil was still pointed at it, and the Sharingan allowed me to see through the cardboard.

"One." I whispered and I felt as Tsunade's hand slowly emerges from under the desk.

"Two." Point of chakra shot out from behind the boxes obviously, deciding to attack.

"Two and a half..." I muttered softly still seeing him fly nearly next to desk.

And when the buzz became clearly heard I shouted: "Now!"

"Shaannaaroo!" Tsunade Screamed in triumph. We heard quiet slap when fly-flap hit the big desk and buzzing stoped.

Tsunade strike was precise but a few pages had risen into the air when the impact force reached them in the form of wind. After a moment, only one of them landed back on the desk while the other disappeared behind dozens of stacks. After a while I heard sad rustle when rest of papers landed in front of the desk on the floor.

"Shannaro?" I repeated, looking at her with amusement.

She only blushed when she threw dead mosquito into trashes.

"I recalled Sakura." She confessed. "She would always scream this when was about to smash something."

"You think it gives her more power?" I asked with horror, remembering strike power that had my former student.

Flapper also landed in the trash. It was completely destroyed.

"Who knows." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders opening the drawer on her side. She stuck her hand inside buried a while and took wrapped in foil brand new yellow fly-flap.

She tore off the foil and gave it few swings.

"You better not do it because Shizune will start talking that there is not enough budget for them." I noticed indicating on the whisk that woman hid under the desk. "Or worse - she'll force us to close windows."

A shiver went through my back when I imagined as we melt in the sun. Windows were a problem here. Who sane would place them in such location? Right behind your back? Sometimes I felt like in a greenhouse.

On the other hand, during those rare moments when we finally dealt with the papers I liked to sit in front of them with binoculars in hands.

"You have dirty thoughts again." Said Tsunade while I hid my left eye.

"Oh, really?" I asked, trying to be on the bored tone.

"You're blushing" She noted.

"It's too hot in here. You know how this coat is awkwardly too thick?" I pointed at it. This was true indeed.

"Can't you just take it off?" She asked once again returning to the reports.

"I look cool in it." I said in a serious tone to what she snorted laughing.

"People in the village say that you look cool with or without it." She wrote something carelessly and tossed another report through arm.

I heard as a stack behind us collapses with the accompanying it melancholy rustle of hundreds if not thousands of folders, cards and photos.

"People say things." I noticed rising, and with Tsunade began to again adjust sheets now in a mess on the floor.

"Strange to hear it from you." She said picking up cards with both hands.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her in surprise.

"I've heard from Guy that recently you are spending more time with Kurenai. Could it be that within you finally spoken up hidden voice of daddy?" Tsunade snorted with laughter at me that got me even more annoyed.

"Shikamaru spends more time with her and no one speaks about him. That idiot Guy..." I added.

Note to self - shave off Guy eyebrows during his nap time.

"Oh? So it's true?" She got surprised.

"Why would I hide it?" I blurted out. "And no - I'm not trying to be daddy."

"Is it? Recently there is this fashion." She tapped cards in her hands of the floorboards.

"You mean Choji?"

"Among other things."

"Among other things? That is such an one-person fashion?" I put into folders whatever fell into my hands and then put them aside on growing stack of documents rising under the windows.

Tsunade threw photos on the a pile of photos and searched around for more.

"Well, not fashion." She admitted in the end. "You really never thought about having children?"

I looked at her pretending ashamed. "Do you imply something?"

She laughed and turned away, walking on her knees next to a pile of papers. "Sure, fifty-eight mom. Your deviations exceeds standards."

"Oh, Tsunade-samaaaa!" I intoned in a high tone. I shuddered involuntarily abate suddenly. "You wear pink panties today." I've noticed.

Tsunade looked at me over her shoulder. "And black yesterday." She stated.

"Come on I'll have nightmares. Obaasan." I've added with Naruto voice.

"Little Hatakey-chan wants boobie?" Chuck Tsunade taking on older woman voice.

Through my back went flock of ants, and again I trembled. "C'mon I can't take anymore than that."

"You read Jiraiya, and you are afraid of me?" Laughed Fifth, grabbing remnant images.

"I am." I admitted.

"Then you better behave, or I'll kick your ass." She said with old voice again.

"Booo, obaasan is mad at me..." I groaned, getting up. I stretched and with bored look I stared at the door. Shizune stood in them. On the floor in front of her was lying a pile of papers that apparently she had dropped from her hands.

"What.. are... you two doing?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Oh, hi Shizune-chan." I greeted her. "You dropped something." I pointed at the floor.

Tsunade waved to her from the ground. "Have any letter there?" She asked, throwing the last picture into corner. She got up pushed chair away with loud shuffling and fell on it.

Shizune moved after a while. She bent down and picked quickly what she dropped. "Only one from the Sand." She said after a moment when she walked to our desk and put the stack of documents on it.

I must admit she had the talent. I thought that there was no room anywhere and yet she still found it.

"Remind me, why can't we just order a couple of people from ANBU to fill out the paperwork?" I asked, looking between subsequent reports and folders that Shizune brought mentioned letter.

"Because..." She began, however, I raised my hand.

"Wait..." I interrupted her. "That was a rhetorical question."

She looked on me then at Tsunade and finally she asked the question which, judging by look on her face she wanted to ask from the moment she crossed the threshold . "So... what was that on the floor?"

I looked meaningfully at Tsunade. She coughed and said: "sweetie could you bring us some tea?"

Shizune blinked a few times but then nodded her head and back of retreated of the office discharged by my left eye and smiling Tsunade.

"They will be talking." I said continuing my search for the letter.

"Yes, they'll be talking." She agreed with a shrug.

I picked up an open folder with a photo of some kunoichi with black hair and a strange facial expression and finally found a letter.

It was addressed to Tsunade.

"Here." I said giving her a scroll with the stamp saying **'**_Godaime_**'**.

She catched it and nodded her head.

"Kai." She said placing her index and middle fingers together.

The seal disappeared in a small puff of white smoke and scroll opened.

Tsunade grabbed it and after a moment she let out a groan which attracted my attention.

"What is it? Gaara has rejected your invitation for this year's partay? "

"It's Naruto." She shook her head but she laughed under her nose. "He says that he can be a little late. I think he himself is at the party with Gaara right now."

At these words this time from my mouth ran out **'**_haha_**'**. "The event of the century. Main attraction - **'**_The game of not blinking._**' **Gaara is last boss." I snorted laughter. "He wrote anything else?" I asked seeing as smile disappears from Tsunade face.

"Just look at this." She said throwing me scroll.

"_Dear Obaasan… blah… blah… everything's fine… blah… blah… I'll be in four days… blah… blah… something, something, Gaara… blah… blah… mu… ra… shi… _what?" I looked at her

"That's what weird." She nodded her hear.

In place after the words "...I've decided to reminisce about old times with Gaara..." bore soggy and smeared letters.

"Damn boy don't know how to write or what?" I said irritably trying to read characters.

"The more it looks as if he wept over them." Noticed Tsunade, pointing at round stain right next to the character **'**_shi_**'**.

"So what? Naruto sits, writes a letter, he suddenly remembers Sasuke or something and starts to cry?" I said skeptically, looking at the stain. "The more it looks like he spilled ink on it."

Re-entering into the office Shizune, carryied in her hands a wooden tray with set on it two clay cups and small porcelain tea pot with a gushing steam.

"Hey Shizune could you look at this?" I called her with gesture.

She went to Tsunade and unceremoniously handed her the tray, and then got around the desk and bent over the scroll, on which I pointed. "What do you think it is?"

"The blurred part, whether this that he chose to go with Gaara for a beer?"

"Blurry part. What do you think it's the ink or water?" I shown on a wet spot and fuzzy words.

Shizune frowned, looking at some of the characters.

"I don't know for me, it looks like he changed his mind and it just crossed it." She replied, showing a horizontal line, which I previously didn't noticed. "Oh, and here, too." She struck her finger at only clear words, **'**_incredible_**'**, which was slightly crossed out.

"You think it's about Sakura?" Asked Tsunade "Maybe that part of is for her?"

She showed at two characters separated by a single blurred character close together appearing to be one word.

I heard the clatter when she turned around and put down the tray on the windowsill. Then again she reached her hand to scroll.

"See this looks like **'**_sa_**'**, and this like **'**_ra_**'**." She said driving her finger on the scroll from **'**サ_sa_**'**to **'**ラ_ra_**'**.

I twisted head to one side and noticed that she was right. "From your perspective may be." I shook my head. "But looking at it from my, it looks more like **'**_wa_**'** and this like **'**_nofu_**'** isn't it?"

"Where have you got there **'**_no_**'**?" Tsunade asked, snatching scroll from me and looking at characters.

"This, blurred?" I asked, showing a fuzzy mark between the supposed **'**サ_sa_**'** and **'**ラ**'**_ra_ or **'**のフ_nofu_**'** "See it looks like the belly." I pointed to the only line running out the side of the black spots. Actually it resembled a **'**の_no_**'**.

"So, either **'**_Sakura_**'** or **'**_wanofu_**'**? It doesn't make sense." She said. "What are we supposed to disable?"

"Maybe it's more like, 'I have a ring?' Or he forbids us something?" I said, frowning. "You're right, it doesn't fit. It must be something to Sakura."

"Or maybe the point is of what he was recently asking?" Joined up Shizune. "You know, when he asked whether he could live with her?"

I looked at her and then again on a number of fuzzy characters. "Hmmm... well then we have a riddle."

Tsunade turned over in the chair and after a while she held in her hand a clay cup. She blew into it a few times dispelling the hot steam to the sides before she took a sip.

"I like riddles." She said after she swallowed loudly. "Maybe code breakers will help us?"

I looked at her lifting an eyebrow. "You think?"

Shizune suddenly brutally poked me a cup in hand. I looked at her in surprise. "Thanks?"

"I think you're mind have to rest if you really think of hiring intelligence to decode one sentence." She said with frustration. "For this a phrase at which most likely he made a mistake or changed his mind."

I took a sip of tea. I again forgot to uncover my mask, and now, the material around my mouth was wet. I rubbed it with hand, feeling like a stain is growing even more and I said: "There's only one problem, Shizune-chan."

"And what would it be?" She asked.

I put aside my cup, took scroll from Tsunade and showed on mysterious sentence. "This is a letter from Naruto."

Shizune looked at it then on me and then at Tsunade who nodded her head while sipping tea.

"And?"

"It must be something important." I said firmly.

"You mean?" Inquired Shizune putting hands on her hips.

"Something like _**'**__ah toward the leaf approaches enemy_ _army_**'** or **'**_I am wounded and dying, but I'll be anyway in four days_**'** and maybe..."

"Naruto is dying?" Said voice from behind Shizune.

Tsunade spat out some tea, looking towards the door. I peeped from behind Shizune and found with some amusement that Sakura stands in them. Before her on the floor lay a pair of open folders that probably fallen out of her hands. On one of them I noticed the seal of the hospital. I completely forgot that today she had to drop off weekly report for us.

"I mean, it was..." I began but she flew into the office shouting: "What do you mean that he is dying? Where is he? You know don't you?" She stood near Shizune which face took on even more - if possible - frustrated expression while Sakura's face took on a healthy pale. "Kakashi-sensei?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her the scroll. She nearly snatched it from my arm and walked to the side moving quickly her eyes through the text. When she finished she looked at us.

"Where does it say that he is dying?" She asked.

"There isn't... well... maybe it is but we can't decipher the last sentence." I said.

Sakura looked again at the scroll. The color returned to her face when she said with a smile: "He does do that every time. I mean... he sends letters to me too and so what second sentence is such nearly as this." She said walking up to one of the lamps and affixed scroll to the light falling from it.

"**'**_Tell Sakura..._**'**" She began, but suddenly stopped, and turned her back on us. When I heard the sound of tearing paper, Tsunade said, "Hey, we still want to know what's there!"

Sakura ignored her, after a moment she turned as red as beet handed me the scroll and then without a word she left cabinet holding a torn piece of letter.

"Well, you have it." I said standing up and walking around the desk. "Now we'll never be able solve the riddle."

I went to the door and picked up tossed on the floor folders of which as if Sakura has forgotten.

"I like riddles." Tsunade reminded us with a palpable sadness in her voice.

"Seriously... what's going on with you people?" Shizune asked again.

"Shut yourself in this room with us and you shall be the same." I said, turning to her slowly. "Forever." I added with quiet drama whisper.

"Yeah, stay with us Shizune." Supported me Tsunade.

"Okay. Enough of this." Said Shizune. "You need vacation. Both of you."

With that she quickly left the office without looking at neither of us.

"And so she goes." I said, looking at her in the dark hallway. "Shizune-chan has no panties today." I stated before I closed the door behind me.

I moved towards my workstation when again I felt the murderous intentions.

"It returned." I said in a conspiratorial whisper.

I looked at Tsunade, who was already on her feet, holding flapper on standby.

I took off the armband from my left eye and I said: "Sharingan!"

We'll hunt tonight.

* * *

Edit: my profile page is finished!

gaaah, It was hard to translate this chap. I was like after 2 days without sleep and suddenly - _oy, lets translate this_.

Anyway, I'll again try to translate another fastly.

And credits:

Thanks Maker-san! Good to hear it, now I know that it can be readed. Thanks!

Thanks charles cdv-san! It means a lot, seriously!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	5. 5: Sakura

Hi! Here's another chapter I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

When I got to my apartment I quickly took off my shoes and ran over to the nightstand, pulling out candle from it. I lit it quickly pulled of my pocket piece of Naruto letter and with fast throbbing heart I moved it under the rays of light.

I came up with this idea while irritable I was reading his third letter. It was about three and a half years earlier while I was sitting in the same place as now at my bedside, feeling growing rage I torn the scroll into pieces. Why did he wrote those sentences if he wanted to just blur them out? I thought looking at torn paper on the ground. He only was getting me upset because even though I didn't knew what was under the blurry ink blots, I felt that it was something important. And when I threw curses at Naruto suddenly I caught up on the fact that for a long time I was looking at the largest piece which was lying curled on the floor. Just like now on the cupboard was standing candle, and when amazed I've indicated that the rays show what was written under the stains I quickly reached for it and picked it up closer to the candle.

Under the dried black ink I could see dents left by the pen with which Naruto wrote, and when I moved squashed piece even closer, stains disappeared as though they weren't there.

I expected to see a secret message – maybe, Naruto was in trouble and didn't want someone who would capture it be able to read important messages. However, the characters formed normal sentences such as: **'**_what's up? Sai still tries to discover his way of life?_' Next to that sentence, not-smeared was **'**_Tell Sai _hi_ from me_**'**.

Naruto really blurred sentences that seemed wrong to him, or when he made a mistake.

In some sentences were **'**_wow what a nice bird_**', ** **'**_uuh that was close_**' **or **'**_-ttebayo, move yer ass ladybug am trying to write here!_**'**, which caused fits of laughter in me when I imagined that Naruto is writing letter and suddenly looks at something and marveling it he write his thoughts.

In one letter that I received about two years ago, my heart froze when I read, **'**_oh, Ren came back I'm telling you this girl is amazing_**'**. Since then, I wondered who this whole Ren was and why she was together with Naruto, and she even made her way to haunt me in my dreams, always accompanied with Naruto holding her in his arms. She always appeared as an adult and a beautiful woman with the face of Ino, - what was also a bit funny - who haughtily yelled with laugh: "He's mine, he's mine!"

At this point though, I was happy that blurred words were addressed to me.

**'**_Tell Sakura that I still remember about the promise._**'**

Though when I was reading it repeatedly I felt anxiety which grew more and more in my chest. I remembered about the promise. But still I didn't knew the answer.

'_**Are you sure?**_**'** I heard quiet voice in my head. **'**_**You know..**_**'**

"Shut up." I interrupted it.

'_**Don't be fool. You may regret it.**_**'** Said voice before it went silent.

**'**_Great._**'** I thought, once again looking at the scroll. **'**_Now even my inner self is against me._**'**

I looked at the blurry words and angrily read the rest.

They were, of course, about this whole Ren whoever she was, as in any other letter that I received over two years.

**'**_I just can't wait to show you Ren._**'** He wrote. **'**_I'm telling you she's amazing._**'**

What struck me even more was the fact that the word **'**_amazing_**'** was not blurred, but crossed out, only halfway, which could mean that Naruto really thought so.

"What does he mean with that Ren?" I said out loud when I tore her name on hundreds of tiny pieces. "And why he never wrote about her openly?"

That is probably why every time his name only came in a conversation or I even just thought about him I had mixed feelings. I was confused.

I sat curled up in bed for a long time staring at the candle getting lower until finally I fell asleep, but I would lie, If I told you that I knew at which moment.

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

My night passed without any women named Ren with face of Ino riding on Naruto, or stabbing knife in my back, and when I woke up, except that my head was aching I remembered nothing of anger.

I got up and lazily rubbed my neck memorizing to never lay head against the wall.

I walked to the window and opened it, letting in some fresh air and in the distance hearing Lee, who was yelling up as usual **'**_Goood moorniing woorld!_**'**

I shook my head with laughter and turned.

I picked up torn paper pieces from the floor and removed the wax attached to the top of the nightstand. I threw everything into trash in my small kitchen and then I went to bathroom. I undressed and jumped into the shower.

"Aaaah!" I screamed when the cold water hit my body.

I quickly turned taps off and noticed that instead of red one I turned on one with blue bolt in the middle.

"Okay it can happen to everyone." I said, to anyone and to myself.

I washed quickly without any more incidents and when I stood wrapped in a long towel before steamy mirror, I reached for toothbrush.

"Mmmmhhhhh... blah!..." I spat out too much foaming phlegm and sniffed brush. "Morning distraction!" I told to myself washing out soap from it. "It's nothing!"

When I managed to wash my teeth with toothpaste, I rubbed the mirror and looked at my reflection.

"What are ye looking at?" I asked myself, and without waiting for reply I reached for a hair dryer.

I was terribly pale. The few years spent in laboratories and rooms lit by light bulbs instead of sun, did the job. Under my eyes ran two small dark bends which smiled at me maliciously, but still, I continued to look like myself.

My shoulder-length pink hairs were still prominent and pink lips was with the same as always grimace. My nose continued to look short and sharp, my eyes were still green as grass, and eyebrows were thin.

I also grew slightly. I was higher just by 4-6 inches more, which frankly, didn't bothered me.

Feeling the waves of warm air on my hairs I looked at my breasts which grew only slightly over the four years, thank God. In comparison to those of Ino mine could hide, but at least, mine weren't hanging and didn't drew for themselves so much attention like her. **'**_Poor Ino_.**'** I thought, remembering as on some day I was helping her choose bra.

_She could compete with them against Tsunade._

"Shut up in there." I said, looking up.

'_You think that Naruto will enjoy them?_**'** Said voice in my head, but I ignored it.

I hung up the hairdryer and threw off towel, reaching for clothes.

On legs I wore tight green trousers which were identical to those that wore Guy and Lee and despite the fact how they looked like in them, those trousers were really comfortable.

"But it doesn't look bad on me." I muttered, buttoning bra.

I wore a red shirt and reached for protector.

I turned to the mirror and quickly tied it around my hairs.

Once again I looked at myself and I shake my head in disapproval as I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen along the way grabbing the watch. I put it on my arm, and I've indicated that I still have an hour of free time.

I went to a small refrigerator and opened it.

I rummaged in it for a bit then slammed it shut angrily.

Nothing was in it. Well.. something was, but spoiled.

I went to my room and reached for green flak jacket with red helix embroidered on the back and buried in pockets. I finally found last two brown military pills.

I wondered for a moment but in the end I shook my head, deciding that I jump to Ichiraku, and put them back, then I imposed vest and headed for the door.

I imposed shoes with low heels and put my hand on the doorknob.

I looked around again.

"What's happening to me today?" I threw in site of a small green chair in the corner of my small living room but once again I didn't heard answer.

I closed the door turned the key and jumped over a wooden railing onto the main road - the street that runs right in front of my building.

Feeling the warm sunshine on my back I set off walking on sandy path, waved to welcome some of familiar people who have also decided to get up so early in the morning.

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

Ten minutes later I stood at side road before new Ichiraku thanking the gods that old Teuchi also was getting up early.

"Morning." I said, sliding open the glass door and going inside.

Inside, there was no one except for nearly fifty year old owner standing behind the counter with a bowl of ramen in the right hand and chopsticks in his left hand.

"Oh, good morning Sakura." He said, raising his head and smiling radiantly. He put the bowl on the side, and rolled up his sleeves. "Ramen?"

"Oh, no, please don't disturb yourself." I said, pointing to the bowl.

"We could might as well eat together." Replied Teuchi. "I didn't even started, wait it'll be ready soon."

"Let it be." I agreed, sitting down on one of the high stools, which ran by the counter.

I looked at owner backs, who fired gas under still steaming pot of water. He mingled in it and then put on another burner another pot which also was steaming clouds of pale steam.

"Bad dreams?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Rather, lack of em." I replied seeing as he puts into the hot water wrapped dry noodles.

"Your face tells something different. Anything bothering you?" He asked.

"It's Naruto." I blurted out, finally giving in to my inner self.

Mr. Teuchi knew, or at least suspected what I felt or not felt for Naruto. Now turning back to the pots he released a heavy sigh.

"I heard that he's coming back today. It'll be good to see him again." He said. "But then, I don't understand why you would..."

"He doesn't." I interrupted him quickly.

Teuchi turned to me again. On his face could be seen shade of regret. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yesterday came a letter from him from the Sand." I repeated also words of hidden message.

I was coming here four years now, wishing to grasp just a little bit of world that Naruto lived in. I quickly got the like for ramen bowls, and befriended Teuchi daughter – Ayame. I also told them things that I was too afraid to say to getting easy into gossip rage Ino.

Although I felt ashamed to just throw my problems on shoulders of Ayame and Teuchi, they always were giving me warm words of advice.

Now, with all his live experience and one, and still on-going marriage, Teuchi said: "How many times I've to say to you, that you worry too much of this Ren girl?"

I looked at my hands as though seeing something interesting in them. "He writes all the time that she's incredible and such…and now even that she's _amazing_." I complained. "It's obvious that something is going on there."

To my surprise Teuchi laughed and then reached under the counter and pulled out deep bowl from under it.

He poured it generously with thick broth, full of well strangled onion and vegetables.

"Egg?" He asked putting noodle inside and then some pork.

"One?" I nodded, feeling as my mouth is watering, when nice scents of ready dish came to my nose.

He then finally putted on counter in front of me hot and nicely steaming ramen. I looked around for chopsticks and noted that on the tables there weren't standing even pepper and salt shakers.

"Oh, I still haven't got time to set everything." Said Teuchi with embarrassment, again grasping under the counter and pulling out cup filled with chopsticks. He handed them to me and then pulled out two more bowls with mashed salt and pepper.

I sprinkled the egg floating lazily in broth with pinch of salt and make loud clap with my hands.

"So tasty!" I exclaimed with joy digging in bowl.

"Haha, itadakimasu." Agreed Teuchi, also dipping sticks in his bowl.

For a while we ate in silence, when the door slid open behind us.

"Ojamashimasu..." There was a familiar voice tinged with boredom.

"Douzo, douzo!" Exclaimed Teuchi looking at newcomer.

I turned, instantly recognizing the familiar white spiky hair and a weathered white-red coat of Hokage.

"Good morning, sensei." I greeted looking as Teuchi again turn away from the bowl which this time was half full.

"Hold on Teuchi-san." Kakashi said, sitting next to me.

The owner turned away from the kitchen, looking at him with squinted eyes.

"Today I'd like tea." He said it in so funny tone that I snorted at my bowl splashing up some. "Something wrong, Sakura?" He asked pretending concern.

I shook my head and secretly wiped my lips taking care of ramen again.

"So you also couldn't sleep?" Asked Teuchi-san putting kettle with water on the burner.

"Me too?" Repeated Kakashi surprised.

I looked away from bowl just in time to see the owner shows on me with his chin significantly. I felt as on my arm landed warm hand before Kakashi said: "In every woman's life, there is a moment when she blooms..." However, he didn't finish dodging my fist.

"Aaah, a coup!" Groaned. "But seriously, Sakura is something bothering you?"

I looked first at him, then at Teuchi and then swallowing noodles I shrugged.

„Could it be that it's regarding a certain piece of paper that last night you torn from Naruto letter?" He asked, taking from owner a clay cup. When Teuchi returned to his breakfast, I put down my chopsticks into an empty bowl and thanked for the meal.

"Don't you need to be at work, sensei?" I asked in threatening voice.

"Oy, oy, you sure that it's not one of _those days_?" Replied more surprised Kakashi, and seeing my irritated look he added: "I'm free of work, okay?"

My eyes grew wide at the word of 'free'. I haven't heard that word since the end of the war, and I almost completely forgot what it meant.

Maybe I also needed a day off or two, or even a whole week off from work and responsibilities?

Kakashi glanced at me first, then at Teuchi, who pulled with loudly smack another portion of noodle.

"Sakura?" Repeated Kakashi this time with no phony concern. "Everything all right in there?"

It was true that since some time now, there was something wrong with me.

I was less talky than before, I rarely, or never walked outside with friends for various parties, and sometimes I felt this… emptiness in my head as if I was only machine programmed to signing papers and watching and healing patients at hospital.

I looked at my hands, noticing that I didn't wore my normal gloves on them today. No wait… didn't I hide them into drawer long time ago?

"Sakuuuuraaa." I heard Kakashi's voice again. I raised my head at him and this time I was the one to put hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, what powers does Hokage have?" I aksed.

Kakashi first frowned as if trying to contemplate my words. Then he moved his eye onto Teuchi who just shrugged his shoulders, and then again looked at me. "Magic powers?"

"And could you please, use your magic and give me some job free time? O-One week?" I asked trying onto casual tone.

"Oh, sure why not." He replied as if I just asked him about hour. "I thought that you wanted rise. But you know… this could also be arranged. But not a word to Shizune." He added with conspiratorial whisper. I nodded and smiled suddenly.

And that was how I changed my boring and grotesque day into week long holidays. When I pondered how would I use given time I handed now empty ramen bowl to Teuchi who laughed me of when I was about to pay.

"So, maybe for beginning you would want to go on trip with me?" Asked Kakashi as if he was reading my mind and knew that I didn't had anything to do now. On the other hand he knew me.

"A trip?" A repeated hiding bills into one of my uniform pockets.

"You know I've time off, and from some time now I've been given invites from certain institution filled with young shinobi's filled with the will of fire." He answered cheerfully, although it was difficult to say whether he enjoys because of this or he's just being sarcastic.

"Academy?" I replied snorting laughter. "Sure why not. Since I've got nothing better to do now anyways…"

"Excellent! And here I was thinking that I would have to face them alone." Kakashi let sigh of relief taking sip of hot tea from his cup.

We sat some time in silence only hearing bowls rattling which Teuchi was washing. After a while Kakashi putted empty now clay cup and fell on the counter with his hands under chin.

"Well, but it may be fun." He said as if we never broke conversation.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. "In the end they're children's aren't they?"

Once again Kakashi released heavy sigh and hide his head in arms. "That's why am talking about. They scare me."

Teuchi snorted laughter while taking empty cup. "Those're not four year olds."

Kakashi quickly raised his head looking at owner with widely opened eye. "They seven, what's the difference?"

I reached for him and I patted his back. "Imagine those children's as if they were your young students." I bared my teeth's in smile.

Kakashi shaked his head in disapproval. "It's not the same thing. Your three I wanted to have, and them I don't even know.

"How so **'**_you wanted to have us_**'**? I repeated lowering my hand.

Kakashi raised his head from his arms and looked at me significantly. "You thought that I would choose you if you were pack of wild brats?"

This time I punched him in the arm. "Oy! What would others say if they'd heard that?"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders but seeing my face he quickly reflected. "Am not good with kids, okay?"

Teuchi laughed again only this time louder. "And what with Kurenai kid?" He asked showing his teeth's. "He's not brat?"

I noted as sensei's chin began to redden when owner mentioned the name of Asuma's widow. "I- it's not like that.." He just said in halftone.

I turned away from him, rubbing face with hand disapprovingly. I leaned my elbow on the counter, and leaned head on it. "And everything is clear now. What Shikamaru said about it?"

Kakashi stuck his head in my direction to get himrself in my field of vision and looking at him with corner of my eye it seemed to me that under his mask lips move silently as if unable to issue any sound.

Then he cleared his throat, sitting up straight again. "Why Shikamaru would have something to say?"

Teuchi gazed at him with silent amaze. "Does that mean he don't know anything about this?"

Kakashi sighed again. "Look." He started. "It has nothing to do with kid, okay? Me and Kurenai just see each other, that's it."

I snorted laughter when I imagined as Kakashi-sensei is walking down the street of Konoha on beautiful sunny day holding with his right arm smiled Kurenai and in left holding by his hand happily laughing little dot in black mask.

"Oy, it's not like I never had a girlfriend. Am a man." Kakashi blurted out in one exhaust, as if the mere fact that he had to say it wounded his pride.

"Ok, you're right let's not dive into that subject." I gladly supported him, choking with laughter when I imagined, him and Kurenai running along the beach, laughing, into the sunset.

Teuchi turned toward the kitchen, muttering that he have to prepare more noodles, and Kakashi again take on his usual bored face, while playing with chopsticks.

"Hey sensei, don't you need to sign anything so I could get this time off?" I asked suddenly.

Kakashi looked at me, waved his hands flexing and straightening his fingers. "I've magic powers don't you remember?"

Then noticing look on my face he added with resignation: "I'll tell Shizune later to drop something to those at hospital."

I nodded my head with relief and rubbed my neck, which still was a little numb after whole night of lying against wooden walls.

Suddenly from outside we heard two voices and doors once again slid open.

"Hiiii." Yawned sleepily young boy with the brand new looking pad on his forehead and rubbing his eyes went inside.

He was dressed somehow familiar and when I remembered how once Naruto was dressing I yelled with laughter.

Boy dropped his hand then and when he saw who sits inside of his favorite bar he to yelled but in astonishment.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Cried out someone behind him. After a moment, he pushed through next to looking as if carved into the ground boy in the orange dress, and went inside. His eyes also looked sleepy, but apart from his friend he was wearing normal clothes, gray-green. On his forehead also flashed Leaf protector.

"Wooow." Finally said boy in orange jumpsuit, circling Kakashi from all sides. "Look! He really does wear mask!" He yelled at his friend.

The other one just neared sensei, who looked at them with mixed with surprise and irritation face. He was also trying to remain calm when he looked at boy in Naruto costume.

"Okay, get about, there's nothing to watch here." He said after some time moving them back from him and raising on his feet's. He looked at clock that was hanging above glass doors and then looked at me meaningly.

I nodded to him and said my goodbyes to Teuchi and when we walked out we heard as two young ninja yelled at owner:

"Jiji, why wouldn't you tell us that you've buddies like that?"

"I… ahahaa" I heard Teuchi while sliding doors.

We set out on wide road.

"So it was them, huh.." Said Kakashi while looking on something in the distance.

"_Them_?" I replied raising my hand when I looked at him to cover eyes from sun rays.

Kakashi cleared his throat and added: "Naruto future students."

We turned in smaller alley leading to the main road. It was so narrow I had to slow down and now looking at the Kakashi backs I wondered whether he was mocking me.

"Naruto students?" I muttered finally.

Kakashi looked at me and twisted his head, as if searching for words. "It was council idea." He said.

We walked near the open back door of a shop, from which came the loud sounds of struggles. We stopped for a moment to conclude that inside young boy among the contemplation of loud curses struggled with a big bag, which apparently he couldn't open.

We moved on. Small houses in the end turned into a three-story buildings, and now walking in the shadows, I tried to imagine Naruto as a teacher.

"And why would he need that?" I asked finally.

"Apparently the Elders thinks that he needs to gain more experience before they acknowledge him as **'**_worthy_**'** of Hokage title." Said Kakashi. "It'll probably withdraws his promotion a for few years."

"But.. it's unfair!" I've indicated with anger. "He worked so hard on it and…"

"I know, Sakura." Kakashi broke in, nodding his head vigorously. "I said the same thing, and Tsunade as usual yelled at them, but they just said that law is law. Every kage need to have experience with students."

"But… Tsunade didn't had any before she got promoted to Hokage!" I yelled.

"Tsunade is something different, she's sannin." Replied Kakashi with notable sarcasm.

"But it's not even official rank!" I laughed when I thought about twisted minds of Elders. "And Naruto reached level of sennin, beated Madara and the other one, and even Sasuke!"

"Sakura, I know but it's not my call! It's Feudal Lord and council who do!" He screamed angrily. "Sorry." He added after a while.

"No… am sorry. I shouldn't had mention about him." I said quickly.

Kakashi just sighted and we then walked further in silence, not talking about it anymore.

After some while we finally stepped out of dark alley and came to bright main road.

"..oo Koonoohaa.." I heard Kakashi's humming, when I moved next to him.

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

When we arrived in front of the building of academy of young shinobi, Kakashi as if from nowhere pulled his Kage hat, and fitting it on his head, passed through the open wooden door.

The new academy was built closer to the Main Gate and was much larger than the previous one. Hidden Villages now took pupils not only from their own countries but also from other, guided by a new philosophy of 'integration' with their neighbors in order to further improve improve relations between them.

Sometimes when he came to Kakashi and Tsunade's office, I looked through new young nin's applications from other countries, whose parents had to move from areas destroyed during the war. The whole operation, of "moving" was more complicated than just signing papers, because we had to count with less and less free vacancies, and the melting food stocks in warehouses. It happened not only in Konoha, but also in the other Hidden Villages, and the times after the Fourth Great War, already was called with belief the Great Migration Era.

Food would not be a problem if not for the lack of suitable places to grow it. When a few months after the war, it was found that the earth doesn't want to give the yield soil investigations shown that it was now sterile though it was fertile year before. When one day on one of the farms was found dead body of one of white Zetsu which during the war, hundreds of thousands attacked everyone and everything that they considered as enemies, it came out to light that the false-Madara even after death made sure that our lives will not quickly return to normal.

Great drought lasted three years, but thanks to the countless of research and experiments, we managed to reverse this process, although still years will pass before we will manage to grow more than just potatoes and terrible cabbage, named by its new taste of rotten eggs.

Therefore It was only obvious that when I looked at the little skinny faces a seven-eight year old children, I felt that I act badly by agreeing to Kakashi offer to come here with him.

"Welcome Hokage-sama." Said together childrens when we were in one of the larger classes which in was now Sai grade.

Sai became teacher, shortly after he heard that the new academy announced the recruitment of new staff.

Leading with desire to improve his communication with people, with some reluctance he was approved, but after three years it was almost clear that he does well.

"Okay kids, now mister Hokage will answer on alllll your questions." Said Sai standing next to Kakashi, who shivered the moment he heard those words.

It was just obvious that in class will break racket, when childrends started to yell their questions and each one demanding their own answer.

Finally, when Sai figured out that something is not right he raised his hand and yelled: "Shut the hell up you little squids!"

'_Squids?_**'** I thought, looking at him but shook my head when I noticed that childrens calmed down. On their faces some traces of fear mixed with excitement could be seen.

"Okay, and now anyone who wants to ask question raise hand."

When everyone raised their hands Sai pointed at boy in white shirt. "Tuki?"

Boy stand up and before he asked he said with angry face: "I'm Yuki."

Sai just nodded his head smiling at him.

"How it is to be Hokage?" Asked boy, looking at Kakashi

"As if someone gave you lollipop and it turned out that its soaked in…"

He ddnt finished because I kicked him secretly.

"Ehem… I mean… It's a big responsibility and all." He said very convincingly.

Boy was apparently satisfied with that answer because he sat and someone from behind patted his shoulder.

Sai then began to pick other students who asked more and more weird questions and in the end some girl pointed at me and asked: "Is she your girlfriend?"

Kakashi choked and surely spat himself under his mask, though only me and Sai could hear it, however, he replied with calm: "No, she's my former pupil."

"I didn't knew that Hokage could've students?" She asked in delight.

"Well I wasn't Hokage back then, but I guess that they can." Replied Kakashi.

Children have yet asked him to tell them more about Naruto, then they asked about me and in the end, each of them with a cry of delight said goodbye to him when he disappeared in a cloud of spectacular smoke throwing leaves around.

I was forced to exit through the door before saying goodbye to to Sai, and I found Kakashi talking to another teacher. When the man gone, Kakashi waved at me and said, "Well, now next class."

"What?" I looked at him with fear.

"And what did you thought? This academy have twelve classes three years each. Let's go, maybe we will manage to finish it all before dusk."

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

And that's how I spend my first day off of work – on being pointed by fingers and used to show some kunai tricks, and when we left from the new academy I was wondering why only I was so tired.

"I've to say that you've good knack for children's." Praised me Kakashi with irony when we were back on main road.

The sun was already low on the horizon, and I cursed Kakashi in the spirit that he framed me into his **'**_trip_**'**.

"Naruto would be…"

"Could you all shut up with bragging him up in every damn talk?" I interrupted him with rage.

"Oh?" He stopped and looked at me. "Why are you so mad at him?"

"Am not." I growled at him, but I also stopped and turned to him.

We stood in silence for a moment as the passing us people looked at us curiously, and nodded Kakashi. When he noticed that I'm not going to add anything, he just shook his head and moved on.

"Go home, Sakura. Get good sleep, and spend some time with friends." He said walking by.

I calmed myself, remembering that it's Kakashi and Hokage in one, and I loosened my hands, that I had clenched into fists for some time.

Actually sleep was that what I needed the most in this moment.

Walking home it came to me how stupid and basely I treated him. For a second there I really wanted to hit him.

'_What's happening to me?_**' **I thought looking at my hands.

I jumped on nearest roof and I ran further to home jumping from one building to another.

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

When several minutes later I closed doors behind me and turned key in the lock, I took of shoes and without removing clothes I fell on bed.

Lying and not thinking about anything, I listened to the noises outside the windows - that's my neighbor, as always at this time of calling her children, and this bird sits down on my window ledge, chattered for awhile tapping loudly on the metal, and then flies away screaming.

Suddenly, at my still open eyes hit the golden glare of the sun, and I noticed that on the bedside table is still standing candlestick.

I got up, grabbed it and already wanted to throw it across my room, when it finally came to me where all my confusion and behavior came from in recent days.

"No…" I whispered, looking at my reflection in high mirror hanging on wall.

The candlestick fell out of my hand, and with bang hit the floor when I caught my head and swallowed aloud saliva.

"Dammit." I muttered frowning. "Dammit, I love him…!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

And here's something for peoples that doesn't know some words:

Sannin - trio of the legendary shinobi;

Sennin – sage, person who is able to use senjutsu (sage techniques);

Ojamashimasu - apologize for intrusion;

Itadakimasu - Enjoy your meal; bon appetit

Douzo – come in; please; go ahead;

Jiji – shortcut from word 'Ojisan', phrase used to older people, significant – senile; old man;

And answer to fernando11chiki-san (thanks for reviewing!): No, Hinata is not dead, neither in my story (yet?) and in manga. There'll be some of her in future chapters, and maybe one about her.

dbzgtfan2004 - thanks, I will! NaruSaku 4 eva!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	6. 6: Lee

**H**ello again in next, but shorter than other chapter dedicated to the biggest self-appointed star of Konoha – which is of course the amazing Rock Lee!

I hope you'll like it, and I again invite you to comment, review or just ask some questions – which will be answered in next chapter on the bottom of it!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Lee**_

"_Goood moorniing woorld!" _I yelled as loud as I could, leaning my arms on the open window sill.

"_Shut the hell up!_" I heard loud knocking from under my feet's.

**'**_Aaaah, people from Konoha! Full of will of fire and such morning birds!_**'** I thought smiling to my legs.

That day sunrise was as beautiful as yesterday and the day before, but sadly I had to say that not the same as the day before-before-yesterday. That morning, light drizzle rained on people evil thoughts, and I could feel how their fire will go out.

But it's nothing! Because me: Rock Lee, young lion, beautiful demon, heart and soul of Konoha stand on the guard of his fire and assist it with all my strength of youth that it will no burn out!

And it will not! Because, even if I left, there's still my mentor Guy-sensei who will bear it with the same, or maybe even stronger strength! And even if on some day we both will be gone, the Will of Fire will not burn out with us, and will remain till the end of times!

"Yes! Oo Koonooha! Oo Koonooha! Your my fire and my soul mate till I diee! Till I diee!" I sang out through the window.

I heard another noisy knocking from under me.

"_I'm serious… shut up! Or I'll call ANBU!_"

It was five in the morning, but even this early for peoples that weren't shinobi hour, couldn't stop them from showing their power. My neighbor was a proof.

Sadly I couldn't stay longer to admire fruits of Konoha though it saddened me as nothing else. My training couldn't wait. For as long as possible to keep my youth, I had to sacrifice myself, and leave my friend from below alone.

Since I already had my uniform on me, on my legs waist and arms I already pinned filled with weights belts, now all I needed only was to find shoes.

But my shoes either have hidden somewhere or went and started training without me.

Although I wouldn't be surprised if that were true, in the end wore them none other than Rock Lee!

Yes the will of fire is in everything, even in my shoes and this is certain truth.

I threw one quicker look at the world outside the window, then bent down and held myself to the ground. They had to be here somewhere… under the wardrobe!

Nope. They're not here.

I crawled quietly next to desk on which was set dozens of photographs of me and my friends.

After a moment, I turned around and stood up to once again look at them.

In the middle on the honorable place in a large frame was photo that was taken immediately after the reconstruction of Konoha. On it were visible all of the people of city gathering in front of the main gate, but not all could be included on photo so some of the heads were cut off at its borders. In the first row stand my friends and former teachers - my amazing mentor Guy-sensei and his eternal rival Kakashi-Hokage-sensei, next to him was Tsunade-sensei-sama, and then as usual beautiful Sakura-chan and her blonde-haired friend Ino-san. Tenten-kun showing with youthful enthusiasm middle finger and next to her Neji-kun - my arch rival but still dear friend to me. There was also Choji-san who has found in himself even more strength and he was thin and next to him always trying to hide his youthfulness to be able to pass it on to future generations Shikamaru-kun. Shikamaru-kun always did this grin of his that could only mean one thing - he would rather not waste the time to do the photos and spend it on training! In all of them was burning will of fire!

However.

What saddened me the most, is that that on the picture couldn't be seen Naruto.

"He's probably practicing now, and I'm doing nothing!" I remembered suddenly.

Again I held myself to the floor, but before I could even make any move, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Looking for this, Lee?"

I turned and instantly recognized figure of person who inspired me my whole life. At this moment an aura made of bright sunlight which, when he was sitting on my windowsill fell on his back, perfectly matched Guy-sensei.

His hair was shining a bright stylish glow as usual, but it was also the only thing I managed to surpass.

I saw my shoes in his hands that were moving languidly from right to left.

"Guy-sensei!" I almost screamed, immediately rising from floor and walking up to him. "I thought you were on a very important mission in the Village of Cloud?"

"I just came back, and immediately rushed to my favorite student, to see how he cope." Chuckled teacher. "Do you really need those shoes to start training, Lee?" He suddenly thundered.

He was right. I looked at my bare feet's and I understood that Guy-sensei can't leave just yet, as I still have much more to learn.

"F-forgive me, sensei." I muttered with shame. "I didn't think about it."

I could feel his eyes on me when he gave me scrutinized glance, but I was mistaken thinking that he is angry with me, because after a while I felt his big warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lee!" He called out. "Each student can make mistakes! You should blame me!"

I heard as he comes down from the windowsill and stand next to me. I raised my head seeing as he point out the window with his right hand. I looked in that direction, squinting when the rays of increasingly located sunset blinded my eyes.

"_**Shoes are not important!**_" He declared. "_**As long as we have youthful zeal inside of us, our feet's will endure every trails!**_ You understand, Lee?"

"Yes!" I nodded my head vigorously.

"And now, let's go! Training is waiting for us!"

From under our legs came one more and the loudest than before knock.

"_SHUT UP MADMANS! GO, OR JUST SHUT UP!"_

Master Guy raised his look at me and smiled.

"You see? That's the spirit!"

Master sat on the ground, put my shoes on the floor, and pulled off his. Then he rose and gave the signal to march.

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

"One hundred..." I hit at wooden pole with leg with a loud crack and it broke in half. "...Twenty-six!"

"Good, Lee!" I heard behind me, with the next crash. "But you have to done better if you wish to beat me! One hundred and twenty eight!"

The sun long ago completely lightened sky, while on a small clearing of training field a few miles north of the village, along with Guy-sensei we were in the middle of training session. And at this point, little competition, in which I was losing. This competition consisted on this to as quickly as possible summon a thick wooden piles, and then destroy them even faster. Guy-sensei long ago decided that a combination of my taijutsu with a bit of chakra - which always caused problems to me – will improve my condition even more.

"Hundred twenty-seven!" I yelled when wooden splinters flew into the air to soon disappear in clouds of white smoke.

And again I was two numbers behind. "Hunder and twenty nine!" Stated master.

I quickly grabbed for attached to my belt edge of piece of scroll, I torn some, crushed and filled it with little amount of chakra, and threw ahead.

Paper ball began to grow rapidly and form, and before it touched ground it was already five feet high and half wide solid piece of oak wood.

"One hundred twenty-eight!" At the same time taking along a kick, I torn another piece of scroll, and quickly threw it behind me.

Why didn't I thought about it earlier!

Before I turned to my next opponent I threw one more crushed paper and then one more.

Without interrupting to create fake piles, one and again I kicked and kicked and finally Guy-sensei yelled: "Good! Hundred thirty-eight!"

"What? How? Hundred thirty five!"

I looked at him, without interrupting work with legs and saw how the master changed his tactics, and at this moment, destroying two piles at once, and also still tearing pieces of the scroll.

I accepted the challenge and torn three pieces with fast moves of thumb and pointer finger. I smashed them between fingers and threw into air, repeating whole thing several times.

Under the rules, I waited until each pile lands on the ground before I destroyed it.

And just when first of them touched short green grass I stand on my right leg and started to spin on it, going through wooden piles with my left leg and tearing them into pieces and yelling at the same time: "One hundred thirty six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Fourty!"

Guy-sensei laughed again and changed his tactic once more. He started to run in the same time rolling and throwing away pieces of scroll.

I repeated series of kicks and pile creations looking at master with incomprehension.

_Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum._

Resounded each time when from the ground behind sensei's backs in equal distance rose each new pile.

He ran forward and ran and finally he reached the edge of meadow, standing and turning his backs to the woods with big smile on his face.

Before my master, on the almost entire length of a three hundred feet's section of clearing, were standing at least fifty piles placed one after another.

I break on **'**_hundred and fifty five!_**'** and stopped spinning seeing as sensei kneel and bow his head towards wooden enemy.

"Konoha-en no yoona! Subarashii unazuku!" He yelled and I saw as he jumped and then with head he hit with loud crash in first pile and then just break through it and then next one, and another, and one more, and finally breaking though the last with bang he landed on ground still on his knees and with bowed head.

It was so fast that wooden remains started disappearing only when he lifted his head and said: "One hundred and ninety six."

"Sensei!" I called out running up to him. "That was amazing!"

Master got up from the ground and brushed his knees with serious face. Then he smiled at me again and shown me raised thumb.

"This is the point of Amazing Bow, Lee! It have to be as much amazing as possible!"

"I understand!" I nodded vigorously, and reached for scroll.

"Okay, now's my turn!" I yelled and started to run across the meadow, repeating sensei's moves.

Simultaneous folding and tearing off scroll and then giving it small amount of chakra before I released it, was easier than I thought and after a while I stood in front of several arranged in a row wooden piles.

"Gather the chakra in your feet's, and on top of the head, Lee!" He shouted to me seeing as I'm wondering how he did it before.

I leaned over and did as he said and after a while bouncing off of the ground I yelled: "Amazing Konoha's flame bow!", soon before I felt as my head hit first of piles.

It hurt as hell but invisible sheath of chakra on my head was breaking through every of thirty eight pile, which I was counting one after another.

When last was crashed into pieces I landed on ground on my knees now understanding why Guy-sensei called this technique **'**_flaming bow_**'**.

I thought as if my head and neck are burning and when I bent my head feeling started to disappear.

When I raised, Guy-sensei was laughing in triumph pointing at sky with his hand.

I looked there and realized that it was noon already. It was noon which meant that our competitions were over. It was noon so it meant that I lost. Again.

"You lost, Lee." Said sensei walking to me. He patted my shoulder refreshingly.

"Maybe next time." I said with hope.

Master nodded his head with enthusiasm. "Some day you will surpass not only me, but Hokage himself, Lee!" He laughed bluffly.

"It's impossible! I would need to defeat Naruto then!" I yelled.

We started to walk across the meadow towards forest, upholding blond-haired shinobi topic.

"I heard that's he's gonna be back soon." Said master with visible relief. "I think it's today?"

I nodded." He must be more powerful than before." I stated. "I wonder when he was all those years."

Guy-sensei looked at me with a grin. "When I was at Cloud, I heard this and that about his journey."

"Really? Let's go to Ichiraku! You've to tell me everything, sensei!"

I thought that he'll nod his head in agreement but suddenly his face thinned. "Unfortunately I still have report from mission to give. Tsunade-san will surely tear me apart when she'll see me. I had to appear there shortly after return."

"Well that's nothing! He'll tell us everything when he'll be back." I said.

Guy-sensei brightened on those words.

We left sun-drenched meadow behind us and entered between trees. Curtain of the tree crowns caused that we were walking now in the pale half-darkness.

"Have you talked with Sakura-chan?" Asked master after a while.

"She said **'**_no_**'**." I replied lowering head.

"Oy, don't let your fire go out, Lee!" Yelled Guy-sensei. "You're still young and…"

"Sakura-chan told me that we're just friends." I interrupted him.

Guy face thinned again. "O.. oh. I see. Well that's not cool then."

I nodded. "I'm twenty one master… even Tenten-kun have married." I raised my head and looked at Guy-sensei. "Tenten, master!" I repeated.

"Well.. I know that Tenten is rather… specific, but.. she's still women isn't she? It was just obvious that she'll find someone." He said that, however, by his face I could tell that he too couldn't understand, how from one of the most dangerous kunoichi's in village, Tenten became nice and expecting baby lady.

"And what about me, master? When I'll find someone?" I asked looking at him with hope that for this question he also has answer.

Sensei was wondering long while with troubled face.

I felt as my non-shoe feet step on stick which cracks under it with quiet snap. In the distance I heard loud hawk scream and rustling which flew leafs. One of them flew past Guy-sensei who grabbed it quickly and shown me on open hand.

"Look, Lee, we're just like this Leaf." He said with focus on letter **'**_L_**'**.

Leaf was the most ordinary in the world green with small veins running along the sides, leaf. So I haven't seen on it thick stylish eyebrows and the will of fire left him at the moment when it detached itself from the tree.

But in the end I realized what master was talking about.

"It's green just like our uniforms." I stated nodding my head.

Through master's face ran strange shadow. "N-no Lee. Look at the stem." He showed his finger on the main innervation running across entire leaf. "We are like the stem, which sustains the whole leaf. Without it, it couldn't spread its plates, those wouldn't catch the light and then couldn't do air." He said wisely. "It must have a strong will to not give up, even after the same wind that it creates, skip it from the tree, it further continues the cycle of life." He pointed at the end of the tail, which hardly kept the heavy brown seed which previously I haven't noticed. "Do you understand? We also need to have strong will, and not give up, still believing in ourselves even when all seems lost."

He tipped his hand, and allowed leaf to slide from his hand. Our eyes wandered behind turning around in circles leaf with seed until it has fell to the ground.

Master paused allowing me to contemplate his words.

He was absolutely right; I couldn't let my fire go out! Even if Sakura-chan is not meant to me, I, Rock Lee, beautiful rising star of the Hidden Leaf Village, will remain the same as always unshaken in the faith in the power of youth!

"Yes! Rock Lee never quits!" I said out loud to the forest, and turned to sensei. "Race to the gate! Loser treats ramen!"

"But I have to go to report!" He reminded me, but then also started to run.

* * *

This one is rather short, but there is gonna be some chaps like that in future too, as they show some of the story - so those are not just fillers!

And onto credits!

Minato 0077-san - Don't worry! I'm keeping him for later! : D He is still main character though.

fernando11chiki-san (Thanks! I'm trying my best!)- You think so? Well I'd live through Hinata death, but Kakashi dead would be shocker.

sal8497-san and ultranx-san - Here goes then!

charles cdv-san - Thanks! It'll get more and more interesting!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	7. 7: Kotetsu and Izumo

**A**nd next chapter about always being forgotten Kotetsu and Izumo, gate keepers of Main Konoha Gate.

**[Chapter contains a lot of curses. You've been warned!]**

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Kotetsu i Izumo**_

"Call."

It was hot sunny morning. Couple of Chuunins sitting in small wooden shed next to Konoha Main Gate, with grim faces were playing poker.

This on the right with black poking out semi-long hair whose bangs before falling on the face held back protector of Konoha - was called Kotetsu.

This on the left with brown hair which were concealing his right eye and were falling almost to the elbow and were covered with a bandanna with the same as his fellow pad, was called Izumo.

Kotetsu was slightly lower than Izumo, and through his nose was running thin white bandage, which both sides hid under the ears, where on back of his head were connected by both ends. On his chin was evidently seen a fresh trail of accurately trim beard.

After Izumo no one could tell if he also shave his chin today as it was hidden by pulled on it blouse.

About Izumo and Kotetsu could be said that they were best friends and some felt that they are linked by something even more. Perhaps this was because Izumo was known in the village as emotionally closed in himself and Kotetsu was always at his side and he was the only one who seemed to be able to make laugh his always serious fellow who on the other hand was also the only one who could calm the often engaging in fights with local kids Kotetsu for he was hyperactive. He often ended up covered only in scratches but even more often he had to visit the hospital when Kotetsu was so heavily beaten that he couldn't stand.

Therefore, it was said that they were a couple.

However, if someone would look at them right now it would immediately withdraw from those thoughts if it would hear as Kotetsu says: "You dumb shit, this ANBU is bitch not twat", and grabs Izumo by his uniform and shakes him maliciously.

"And I'm telling that its twat you blockhead." Replied Izumo calmly. "We agreed to this in the beginning. ANBU with line are twats and without bitches."

Kotetsu grabbed mentioned card and impute to his friend under his nose. "Do you see here any line? I DON'T SEE ANY LINE!" He roared and from his mouth some saliva drops flew out.

Izumo rubbed his now wet face and then pointed at card. "There is line."

Kotetsu let him go and once again gazed at card. "Where?" He growled moving his eyes through it.

Men recognized by town folks as emo reached and with pointer finger stabbed joker head. "Here."

"It's folded you dumbass!" Kotetsu screamed, and to confirm his words he reached for pen and under small wrinkles running through a mask with the image of Santa Claus on it, he drew blue line.

"That's how line looks like." He stated with smile. "And now… you're flapping for water."

He raised his head at Izumo who's face – for Kotetsu amaze – was painted in colors of triumph. "Exactly." He giggled. "And that's why it's twat."

On those words Kotetsu reached for kunai and started to puncture suddenly changed from queen to jack joker with every stab saying: "Fuck… your… twat…"

For a while from wooden hut which was resembling newsstand, could only be heard noises of kunai striking table and loud Kotetsu curses.

When they stopped on their wooden table from alleged jack remained only pathetic pieces and field of chipped wood on Kotetsu side grew wider.

"Who even gave idea to play poker with ANBU, huh?" He finally asked, hiding weapon.

"Me." Replied Izumo. "After you torn all twats and bitches when we played bishop ass. _They laugh from me._" He added with voice of his friend.

Kotetsu looked at him from beneath his head, and then swept splinters and pieces of paper from table to the floor. Then he turned with offended face, and loudly shuffling his chair moved to the counter facing street.

After a while in front of Main Gate echoed another noise when Izumo moved his.

They both crossed hands and placed them on the counter leaning on them their heads.

They were silent for a while just looking with boredom on clouds flying on sky.

Suddenly Kotetsu rose looking at something in the firmament. "Look!" He pointed.

Izumo also lifted and his eyes widened when he saw what indicated his mate.

"Dude, tits." He muttered rubbing his lips.

"Not boobs you moron.. that, next to this guy with smoke." He ran his finger along the clouds.

"Apple?" Asked Izumo feeling as interest leaves him. "What's fun with apple?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "It's damn ass. Look." He stand and gestured at his chair. Izumo shrugged but after a while he sat on his friend seat, again found the same cloud on sky, which supposedly looked like ass, and with amazement he noted that it did.

"Yo, you're right. Ass."

He felt as his friend pat his arm.

"The hell with this, look at that." He said pointing at something on road with his chin.

Izumo looked in that direction and in the distance he saw walking along with Kakashi Sakura.

"Yooo." Said Izumo leaning out of the booth to get better view. "Now that's butt."

They looked for a while as those two walk towards them and then turned toward academy and disappeared in running to it alley.

Izumo felt as Kotetsu presses him to the counter also leaning out.

"Get of me sucker. They're gone." And without waiting for other man reaction he pushed him of and went back to his seat.

"Yo, let's follow em." Said suddenly Kotetsu and was just about to jump across the counter, when Izumo stopped him by his arm. "What the fuck for?" He asked.

"C'mon I want to look at her butt." Moaned in child voice Kotetsu.

"What are you? Pervert? You want her to destroy ya?"

To his surprise thirty-some pervert blushed dreamily and said: "Geeheee, she could destroy and dominate me all she would want."

"Dude, you're stalker or what? You wanna have division on ye head?"

"Division? What division?" Asked innocently black-haired.

"Don't tell me that you've already forgot what happened last time." Said Izumo, feeling as shivers run his back.

He always suspected that his friend is a little perverted, and maybe even more than little, and generally he turned on blind on all his weird deviations, but he'll never forget as Kotetsu using old Naruto's sexy jutsu, was parading through women's bathrooms and toilets. For a while he even managed to deceive poor unaware of nothing females, but finally Tsunade caught him, when he was sitting in hot spring with – how he described it – manna from heaven, former Hokage laughing at his joke, hugged him to her breasts. Dude just lost control over sexy jutsu. Tsunade then declared that if he does something even resembling of this event, he'll be entered into bingo book, and she assured him that every kunoichi in the world will hunt him like a dog.

That's why Izumo didn't understand why Kotetsu said in this moment with careless voice: "But… c'mon she probably don't even remember that thing."

"No!" Shouted strongly. "You're goin nowhere!"

"And who's gonna stop me? Huh?" Asked defiantly Kotetsu.

"We.. we can't leave the post!" Said Izumo without conviction.

"Yea, and who would even noticed that we're gone?" Laughed black-haired. "Everyone come and go as they please, not paying slightest attention at us." He spat on the ground before their wooden shed.

"I said: No!" Izumo pulled his hand tighter. "It's the only job they wanted to give us, remember?"

Kotetsu looked back at place where Kakashi and Sakura disappeared and then he turned back at Izumo.

"Beside, we need to sit here till the end of this chapter." Added Izumo, on which Kotetsu face suddenly took on horrified expression.

He quickly returned to his seat and for some while they looked with sadness and nostalgia somewhere ahead.

"Boring." Said after long while Izumo.

"Fucking boring." Agreed Kotetsu.

The day haven't even started yet and all they could do now was dreaming about getting out of this weird situation and most importantly – from this forgotten by all shed standing next to gate.

During Fourth War, Izumo and Kotetsu also fought just like everyone else and even though that they together defeated resurrected with Edo Tensei, Kakuzu – former Akatsuki member, after the war they had to return to their duties as **'**_guards_**'** of Main Gate.

"Yo… wanna play cards?" Asked Kotetsu.

Izumo nodded his head and after a while in front of their wooden shed could be heard loud chair shuffling when they again moved to small table.

_**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

„My word is: He drowns."

It was noon. In little wooden shed standing next to Main Konoha Gate, two friends were playing scrabble, sweating like mouse's. Sun warmed in - ironically - a metal roof of their workstation making it feel as in the middle of the oven.

This to the right, with face as if he just sat on bog was called Kotetsu, and in this moment he buried in little brown pouch in which were letters inscribed on little made of wood rectangles.

This to the left with hairs stick to his face with sweat was called Izumo, and was about to fit his head into big bucket filled with water that was standing on his side of little wooden table before which they sat.

On Kotetsu side also stands bucket, but just filled half and Kotetsu himself was soaked from head to toe.

"Oy, Izumo." Panted Kotetsu, seeing as his friend releases with pleasure bubbles in icy water. "It's… haaa… your turn… haaa…"

When Izumo was emerging Kotetsu quickly pulled his hand from the bag, and put a few extra letters into his pocket.

Dripping, his friend pushed his hair out of eyes, and looked at the board distributed between them.

"**'**_He drowns_**'**, are two words." He said, spitting water from mouth.

"Don't be so wise guy." Growled Kotetsu but grabbed **'**_he_**' **and threw it into bag.

Izumo raised his brow in surprise and looked with suspicion on Kotetsu.

"The fuck you're lookin?" Asked black-haired Chuunin.

Izumo first pointed at board then on the bag and then accusingly on Kotetsu. "Normally you would knock over table. You nicked more letters aren't ya?"

Kotetsu wanted to scream that he didn't, that its public slanders and calumny, but in the end under the watchful look of breaking through him eyes of justice and overall fucking bout rules of Izumo, he pulled out from left pocket mentioned **'**_nicked_**'** letters.

"You're pansy fucker y'know that?" He said throwing letters into him, which bounced of Izumo face and knocking quietly fallen around.

Izumo didn't say anything to that and with calm he gathered up letters from table and floor and then raised and threw them all into brown bag.

"**'**_Drowns__**'**_." He said at last, reaching for paper and pen. "Forty points. Total: one hundred twenty one."

Under big **'**_K_**'** Izumo wrote numbers then clicked pen and put it in his mouth and then looked at row of letters spread on a small stand.

He stretched and then under watchful eye of Kotetsu added to letter **'**_R_**'** in word **'**_Drowns_**'**, which earlier placed his friend, some cubes.

When he finished he had no more letters left and Kotetsu was submerging angrily into his bucket of water.

"**'**_Resurrect_**'**." Stated again clicking his pen. "Sixty two points. Total: fifteen hundred ninety."

Under big **'**_I_**'** he wrote string of characters and then he set aside paper and pen – which he had previously flicked again in triumph – on the table.

Kotetsu heard him like from the distance but on sound of word **'**_thousand_**'** he pulled his head of the bucket loudly screaming: "You're fucked up! Last time you had fucking…" He reached for paper and ran his sight through it and then looking from beneath his head on Izumo he putted it back. "You're lucky." He growled looking at his stand.

He pondered and then thought **'**_fuck it_**'** stretched his arm and grabbed by table edge.

"No." Said strongly Izumo knowing what was going to happen.

Kotetsu smiled, pulled, and he let out a sigh of relief when table with loud thud hit the wooden floor, and located on it board, a bag with letters and stands, with crash scattered on the floor.

Then he turned and shuffled his chair to the counter.

After while next to him appeared Izumo.

"We'll finish tomorrow." He said hiding paper into one of his pockets in his uniform.

"Whatever." Agreed Kotetsu.

They put heads on clasped hands on the counter looking at anything and everything.

Suddenly through the main gate came scrawny dog, he piss on the gates edges, moved few yards sniffing with delight sand, then rolled in something and moved on choosing a course on the main road. Izumo and Kotetsu herded him with their eyes until he disappeared from their sight, and then again taken their eyes elsewhere.

The bird flew over them, from the alley from the academy flew ball and followed by boy who laughed and kicked it back to the alley, then they observed as on counter, crawls yellow -pale caterpillar and falls off the edge, then again looked at the sky, but at the moment it was clear, and then on anything special.

„Boring." Spoken Kotetsu.

"So boring that I don't even want to talk." Stated Izumo.

"Yeah same here. It's so boring for me." Nodded his head black-haired.

"And hot." Brown-haired hid his head in arms.

"So hot, that you could fry eggs on the rocks." Explained Kotetsu.

"Yeah, boring and hot." Agreed Izumo.

They looked again at gates through which with loud scream fell two mans.

They looked as they stop, raising a cloud of dust and then start to argue.

"Yo, isn't that by any chance two Konoha Monsters?" Whispered Kotetsu moving closed to Izumo.

"I guess they are, they've those funny latex clothes on." Replied his friend looking as younger of monsters nailed high five to the bigger.

"Isn't it too hot for them in this? I would melt." Asked Kotetsu, seeing as bigger begin to run in the direction in which before headed the scrawny dog.

"Fetish, Kotetsu, fetish." Explained in rem voice Izumo.

Black-haired nodded his head with understanding and seeing as younger monster waves on them they quickly rose, straightened and then with friendly smiles waved back to him.

For a while they thought that man will walk to them but soon he jumped in the opposite side of academy disappearing from their sight.

"Weirdo with brow instead of brain." Described him Kotetsu, again broken-down comfortably on the counter.

"I tell you this village is getting stranger." Added Izumo also returning to the previous position.

"What do you mean?" Asked with curiosity Kotetsu.

"Well…" Izumo wondered for a while. "You know that Danzou was Hokage?"

"Yea, and what about it?" Men turned to his friend.

"Well, now it's like he never was, isn't it?" He showed on Hokage Mountain with his chin. "Kakashi is now the Sixth."

"Yeah, but supposedly this whole Danzou was like bad pie, no?" Kotetsu turned to big monument. "And Kakashi is cool and all."

On the street in front of guards wooden shed standing near the main gates of Leaf, flew with a quiet hum dry bush.

Izumo and Kotetsu watched as it safely flew before them and then through the gate.

"Cool?" Repeated Izumo when bush disappeared.

"Ya know he have his mask, all day speaks with his bored voice as if he knew everything and everyone, he have his copy techniques, oh and Sharingan." Replied on one breath Kotetsu.

"Well yea, but that's also his minuses aren't em?" Asked Izumo, and then seeing misunderstand on face of Kakashi fan he added: "Mask is a secret I agree, but no one knows what is under it. Women's say that he is deathly handsome, crones that he has pimples, and man's that rabbit lips." He explained numbering on fingers.

"And rest..?" Asked suspiciously Kotetsu.

"Well, he may be bored but he certainly don't know everyone cuz no one knows everyone." He replied on which Kotetsu nodded his head unwillingly. "Besides he copies his techniques not learn them which really pisses off shinobi's from Genin to Jounin rank. And this Sharingan with which he do this is not so good, cause he can't even turn it off."

"What's bad in this?" Asked Kotetsu, frowning.

"You know, everyone thinks that he hides it under his pad to not scare kids, but truth is that he is afraid of it. As if it was diab.. I mean as hell. Can you imagine? You wake up on some night from a nightmare, you're goin to bathroom wash your face and suddenly you look in the mirror and you just need to remember your dream." Izumo shook his head with compassion. "But beside that, he's cool." He added and again hid himself in arms.

"Okay." Said convinced Kotetsu. "And what with the others?"

Izumo raised and looked at him with misunderstood. "What… _others_?" He asked.

"You were sayin that village is getting stranger. So who else became weird?" Reminded him Kotetsu.

His friend nodded his head and turned sight from him looking somewhere ahead.

"Remember Choji?"

"This fat, eating cakes with his seven chins?" Kotetsu for a minute looked at sky with crossed arms. "Yea I remember. Pervert stolen my Kit-Kat once." He slammed his hand onto counter. "I'll never forgive him. It was my last Kit-Kat."

Izumo nodded his head with understanding. "Yea, he nicked my sandwiches several times too."

"Okay, despite his fucked up way of life, what's weird in him?"

"First of all: he lost his weight." Kotetsu eyes which from some time he had closed, suddenly opened when he heard what his friend is saying. "Second: he's a fucking butterfly."

"Moth?" Repeated black-haired. "How so? He reincarnated or what?"

"Nooo, he didn't died, he simply bred wings. And not shit moth but fucking butterfly." Corrected him Izumo, joining his hands on arms and gave it a few flaps.

"Okay.. after all those shits that I saw here, if dude bred wings then it's nothing weird. Although a little strange. But not that strange to be recognized as very strange strange." Said Kotetsu twisting his head sideways. "So, what's weird in that?"

Izumo ignored weird way of thinking of his friend, cleared throat and said: "You know this girl, when she saw his wings, there on war I mean, she screamed **'**_butterfly!_**'** and runs behind him like stupid since. Oh, and I heard they apparently goin to have kid."

Kotetsu nodded his head. "And that's weird! I heard about it too. This girl has this funny name… hmmm… Stamptamp or Tonton." He frowned again but after while waved his hand. "Aaa, hell with it, I can put face on her…"

"…then her butt will not run." Finished for him Izumo. They looked at each other and soon around was heard they loud chortle.

"Yaaaa…" Sighed Kotetsu rubbing water from his eyes.

"Good times, those old times." Izumo also smiled.

"Okay, leaving old good times behind, who else got weirder?"

"Neji." Came answer immediately.

"Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, Neji Hyuuga, brat from those with Byakugan." Izumo nodded.

"Well.. what's up with him?" Inquired Kotetsu eagerly

"Gone mad, chopped his hairs as skinhead, and live in Third nose." He pointed again at Hokage Mountain. "Apparently one day he stood in Kakashi office and announced that he's going to dig flat in Sarutobi's nasal compartments."

"What the.. and they let him?" On this day, Kotetsu wasn't more amazed.

"Nah, in the beginning they said to him to fuck off, that he's deviated, and told him to look for good shrink, but someone from Hyuuga's waved wallet and Fifth convinced Sixth… you know some quick conviction.." He winked knowingly on Kotetsu. "And, _poof!_ Neji dumps in left nasal hole and jerk off in right."

Kotetsu looked again at the Hokage Mountain, imagining how Neji at this moment sits with binoculars and watch them. Shivers passed him and despite the heat he suddenly felt cold.

"Scary." He just said.

They went silent and again returned to be boring.

Above them flew bird who screamed like insane and let from itself white mass of excrement that with a loud flat fell on the counter between them.

"Someone else?" Asked Kotetsu when Izumo rubbed white slowly moldering stain of poo and piss with wet cloth.

"Tsunade and Kakashi." He said leaning over from the shed, and looking around secretly he threw cloth in bushes that rose near wall.

"Fifth and Sixth? So they really bang in their hq?" Asked Kotetsu, placing his bum more comfortable on chair.

"No. Although.. I don't know… in the village people are divided on this. Some say that _yea_, others that **'**_not a chance_**'**." Izumo leaned head on his elbow and looked at Kotetsu. "I mean that they just gone weird."

"Ok, what way." Urged him.

Izumo shrugged. "They hunt mosquitos, scare their helper Shizune jumping on her from shadows, they impose white sheets with holes for eyes and fly throughout quarters pretending ghosts, oh and they play in **'**_hunt fot ANBU_**'**."

"And what weird in that? Those from ANBU are in bingo." Noticed Kotetsu.

"Well, yes, but they don't kill them when caught, they just order them to run through village and bark on people."

"Bark?" Repeated amazed black-haired. "Why would they order them to bark?"

"Who knows.." Sighed Izumo. "Maybe for jokes, or maybe they really gone mad?"

They wondered for while about possible causes of such behavior of leading kage's and then Izumo looked at his watch and said: "Oy, its two already."

Kotetsu as if reborned on those words looked on street before them. "Yeah they're here!" He almost yelled pointing on something before Main Gate.

Dressed in the usual ninja uniforms, black pants and blue sandals, to them two men aimed.

This on the left had brown spiky hairs which fell on his face covering eyes. On his hand he had attached pad with Konoha mark. He was called Minetsuu.

This on the right had black slicked hair, which shone in sun rays, and by his face, ran a large orange scar, which hid from both sides above his ears, and probably ran also behind the head, although no one knew if he did this to himself specially - because it looked cool - or simply because he was born with it. He was called Bakumo.

Before they came to the gate guard booth, Kotetsu and Izumo already managed to get out of it by the back door.

"Yo." Greeted them with nod Minetsuu. "Tough day?"

Kotetsu looked at him and said: "Okay, let's do it without unnecessary charity. Let's just do it."

Minetsuu nodded in agreement and everyone straightened obediently.

"I, Kotetsu Hagane after finishing my obligatory service, convey my job to my changer Bakumo Hepound." Said black-haired.

Izumo repeated his words, changing Bakumo Hepound to Minetsu Metoo and Kotetsu name replacing with his.

Then Kotetsu and Izumo departed through sandy square before Main Konoha Gate, not even looking back on Minetsuu and Bakumo.

"Weirdo's." Said Kotetsu after while.

"Yea, did you saw this Minetsuu dude? Wiseacre fucker."

Kotetsu nodded.

"Yeah and this Bakumo is ass. I once saw as he tries to play solitaire with four cards."

Izumo laughed. "Wanna jump to Ichiraku?" He asked.

Kotetsu nodded his head with relief and yelled: "Aaah, finally it's over!"

* * *

Okay that was odd.

Credits!

charles cdv-san - I know it's somehow irritating, but I want to show all important stuffs that will lead into future events of this story, but I promise, that he'll be back really soon!

fernando11chiki-san - Thanks and yeah Lee is awesome I love him too! (not in yaoi way) : D

Minato 0077-san - please hold some more!

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	8. 8: Gaara

******Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**_  
_

* * *

**_Gaara_**

In my office I always had something to distract me from boredom. In general it was sister Temari, who brought me new reports, or letters from residents with requests - here for new well, and this about cutting taxes, although I didn't understand, why they were sending them to me, since with such matters dealt council and the Feudal Lord. Even so, I tried replying to every letter with courtesy. Brother Kankuro, usually kept me company as one of my military advisers. Of course, these days he didn't had much to advise, for times of war and conflict were long gone. I had to admit that was pretty nice and I slowly got used to sending on missions only Genins and rarely Chuunin's, because the only problems in the Land of the Wind were now just small riots and from time to time small gangs skirmishes.

But in this moment before my desk stand brother Naruto along with his apprentice little Ren.

"You're leaving?" I asked after hearing him. "You haven't even told me yet about your journey."

Naruto wanted to say something while looking meaningly at Ren but I stopped him: "Of course excluding your adventure on Temujin continent."

Man sighted and rubbed his neck. I remember that he always did that when he was embarrassment, although he never looked so threatening while doing it.

Naruto changed so much, that when several days before he entered our village asking about meeting with me, even sister Temari didn't recognized him, and wanted to threw him out back on desert.

His blonde hair were almost elbow long, and was dark from dust and soot, and wind made his face concealed, where thick unkept beard caused that no one could see the marks on his cheeks.

Now, bathed and with hairs fastened at back of his head, he looked somehow better, but still didn't agree on cutting his facial hair, saying that he'll do so after return to Konoha.

Standing next to him girl – as Naruto told us – was fourteen even though she looked like eleven because of her short stature.

She had hairs as long as Naruto except that hers were white. Her skin was coffee black and eyes yellow like an eagle. There was also some sparkle in them, which resembled those in eyes of person who she called her master.

Who in this moment looked troubled.

"Can't you go with us?" He asked. "In Konoha they'll be happy to see you."

I wondered about this earlier, but taking into note workload it was impossible.

"Sadly I've to refuse." I answered. "But I won't stop you, Naruto, although I would be happier if you'd stay some more."

"But… I already sent letter to village! Three days ago! I should be already on route! The real one, not one year long returning route." Reminded man with face as if he was about to cry. "Isn't it Ren-chan?" He looked at his pupil with hope.

Girl looked at me then at Naruto and then back at me. "They've waited for master four years, I suppose they can wait some more." She said to him, while looking at me.

"Even you, Ren?" Muttered Naruto but sighed and finally nodded. "All right, all right… But only for one more night!" He stated. "Tomorrow first thing in the morning we're leaving!"

I nodded smiling. "I'll send them message." I said getting up from my armchair.

I walked around desk and then gestured my guests to door.

"We'll meet by evening." I said opening one of two stone wings of big doors of my office. "Till then, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Naruto gave me one more crooked look as if he wasn't exactly sure if he did well accepting my offer, but then he walked across the threshold after his pupil.

"You know sensei, sometimes you're just rude." Said little Ren as they walked down the corridor.

I herded them with sight till they disappeared behind corner and then I closed doors and turned to desk.

Work was the only thing that I had only for me. It helped me relax and drove boredom away, but thoughts about Naruto restored nostalgic smile on my face.

In my head I still had fresh engraved memories about day when he stopped me from destroying Konoha, as if it happened yesterday. I'll never forgot as when we were on brink of death without chakra, he even then crawled to me saying: **'**_you're not alone, I know how you feel..._**'**.

I sat before the desk and reached for blank coil. I took brush and place it on paper.

**'**_Dead Kakashi-dono, Rokudaime Hokage, I hope that your strength is still the same as I remember, and your health serves you well._**'** I began.**'**_I'm writing because I've to give you sad news that Naruto return may…_**'** No. It doesn't look good.

I crushed scroll and threw it to bin under desk, and then I reached for another one and started again.

'_For: Kakashi Hatake-dono, Rokudaime Hokage. From: Gaara, Godaime Kazekage. Cause: Uzumaki Naruto-dono will not appear in appointed day…_**'** No. This is bad too.

I smashed coil again, and again trashed it.

**'**_Why does it seems so hard when am alone?_**'** I thought reaching for another.

**'**_Maybe brother Kankuro would help me?_**'**

I raised my head and was about to call him out, but I remembered that brother was in Cloud Village on business. I sent him there myself.

I shook my head and then put down brush and reached to drawer. I rummaged between a couple packs of rubber bands, some papers, small pink elephant of plush, which had probably leave here one of kids of my advisers, and finally found what I was looking for.

This scroll was a little smaller than those that I used to write letters, and it was green.

I opened it and lay it on desk, bite my finger and in middle of big seal I blurred blood dripping from it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." I said joining an index and middle finger of right hand.

There was a quiet **'**_plop_**'**, and from coil flew out thick white cloud, and when it vanished, before me was standing courier-bird, of size like hawk, but looks like pigeon. Since the end of war, courier-birds wasn't used as much as before, because of lack if risk from enemy side who would want to take over messages taken by normal birds.

"What?" He growled looking around. "Oh, Kazekage-sama, what can I help you with?" he quickly added when he saw who summoned him.

"You'll fly to Konoha and tell those words to Hokage." I replied allowing him to go on my hand. "_Naruto will be late_." I stand and walked toward row of carved in stone wall circle windows behind my desk.

"That's all?" Asked courier-bird with surprise.

"Yes." I opened one of windows and throwing him of it I added: "And hurry."

For a moment I watched as he rises into skies flapping his big wings but then I shut back window.

"This should take care of case." I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard loud steps and sounds of quarrel on corridor. I didn't even had time to blink when stone doors on the opposite side of room opened wide with bang.

I turned just in time when inside flew sister Temari and councilor Tsuchi-dono - an elderly bald and wrinkled man, and a head shorter than sister Temari, who shouted at me:

"Kazekage-sama, I told Ms. Temari-dono to not interrupt you but… oh?" Both stopped short, looking around.

"Naruto left already?" Asked sister Temari.

"No, I managed to convince him to stay until tomorrow." I said and sat on armchair. "Is there something you'd want from him, sister?"

"Letter addressed to him came from Konoha." She said raising her hand and showing small purple scroll.

She walked up and gave it to me. It doesn't had seal, but on the top indeed was written: **'**_Naruto Uzumaki_**'**.

"It was opened?" I asked opening it.

"Kazekage-sama!" Yelled Tsuchi-dono with fear, but sister Temari waved at him.

"Yes. What does it say?" She asked with impatience.

I looked at text and read few first sentences and then at once I closed it, feeling as my cheeks redden. "Ehem…" I cleared my throat and gave it back to my sister. "It wouldn't be nice to read brother Naruto letter." I said, despite the fact that I was about to do it. "Find him quickly and give him it. It can be something important."

I got up from green armchair made of wolf skin and turned to circle windows behind my desk.

When I heard as behind me doors close with loud thud, I allowed myself to open reflection.

Naruto had to have some fan, because on scroll one after another was written: **'**_I love you, love you, love you…_**'** and probably continued endlessly.

"I'll have to ask him about it." I nodded watching at my reflection in glass. "What was he doing on this journey of his?"

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Around eight in the evening, my office door swung again, and inside peered head of little Ren.

"Sensei is waiting." She said.

I raised my head from papers and looked at her. "Tell him that I'll be there in minute."

Ren nodded, her white hairs disappeared and doors closed.

Before I got back I looked at the papers scattered all over desk. They came from a single report, which previously gave me a sister Temari. The text was very disturbing - it said that two shinobi, during a routine patrol in the city, found a dead woman. At first it seemed that she got heart attack taking into consideration her advanced age, but preliminary autopsy showed that some of her internal organs were gone. In the midst remained all the bones and muscles, but the brain, heart, lungs, intestines and stomach simply disappeared.

**'**_Great._**'** I stood and stretching my fingers with relief, I walked towards door. **'**_Either it's some crazy shinobi or another Orochimaru. That's what lacked to make everything more messed._**'**

I leaned my hand on the cold smooth stone and opened the left wing of the door and walked faster in the corridor, chased by evil thoughts.

We barely had enough money for the continuous assistance for people affected by war, and here we had now to find funding for the investigation. And to rebuild infrastructure and catching all the helpers of Akatsuki, who since the demise of their organization, raged across the entire five-country in amok. I didn't even wanted to think about it.

I turned the corner, then went down the narrow stairs and headed for, as I liked to call it, the living room. It was not salon, rather, a conference room where we gathered with the council once a month and agreed on everything and nothing. Often we just sat and only nodded our heads at exposing to us pieces of paper with ideas. To be honest there wasn't anything to talk about on these meetings after the end of of all conflicts and acceptance of the general peace among the Five Countries.

Now from living room could be heard loud laughs. When I stand on threshold of wide opened door I saw as little Ren sits next to her master and giggles, from time to time looking at purple scroll in his hands – the same which earlier on brought sister Temari.

"…master are you really sure that you didn't met any chick?" She was asking.

"But Temari-chan said that it's from Konoha." Said leaning over scroll Naruto. Then he shook his and raised it. "Oh, how nice of you to join us, Gaara." He said.

I walked to them and sat on stone chair on his right.

"I'm sure that you saw." He leaned letter in my side.

Just as I thought, all coil has been written just in words **'**_love you_**'**.

"So, who could possibly send to you such brave confession?" I asked searching on paper some sign.

"I-I won't tell…" Muttered Naruto, but he handed it to me.

I drove my finger on it, broadening eyes with amazement. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, alright?" Replied man.

"But… there is no signature here." I pointed at beginning and end of coil.

"She… she once told me that, so it's sure from her."

"So… who is she?" Inquired Ren.

"It doesn't matter, and anyway it won't happen." Naruto shook his head.

"Why?" I closed scroll and put it on table.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Asked blonde looking at us.

Warm Ren eyes met my cold and we both laughed quietly.

"You wanted to hear what I did there didn't you?" Reminded me Naruto.

"Wouldn't stop you." I nodded.

"Where that interest came from?" Inquired Naruto, wiggling in his chair.

"Am just curious." I shrugged. "I heard about your exploits in Stone Country." I smiled at him. "You didn't indulge yourself at all."

"They wanted to kill innocents, what was I supposed to do?"

"I also heard that there was also Tsuchikage and his best shinobi's." I added.

Naruto looked at me with anger. "This old geezer undermined his back and couldn't move even a finger and his **'**_best_**'** shinobi, were running around him as if he was about to die."

"And could he?"

"Maybe… I think so… but what do I know? In my opinion they should take care of enemy not give painkillers to this large-nose troll." Naruto clenched fists.

"You know, Oonoki is not so bad."

"No he isn't, but could at least scold them." He shook his head and calmed down. "Well, anyway its past."

Ren who was looking at us some time in silence, now patted her sensei on his arm. "Tell Mr. Gaara about Olympics." She said.

Across brother Naruto face ran shade of embarrassment. "Why you… Why that?"

"It was funny." She giggled.

"For you maybe yes, but I was the one to run on arena in the band instead of pants."

"Olympics?" I took subject quickly.

Naruto waved at me wishing to turn my attention, but from behind him Ren leaned.

"It was in Land of Demons." She stated. "Naruto-sensei tell him, you won didn't you?"

Naruto lowered his head and muttered: "Olympic of Beautiful Naked Men's."

There was silence for a moment.

"What?" I finally asked.

Naruto slammed his hand on table and red as beet yelled: "Olympic of Beautiful Naked Man's, alright? That's how was it called! How would I know? I don't know theirs written tongue! They dressed oddly and wore strings! Nothing to say about! End of story!"

When he finished, panting heavily he covered his face with hands along with loud Ren laugh.

I got up and walked over to window behind round table and covered my face coughing.

"Gaara, you too?" Moaned Naruto, turning to me.

"What? N-no, am not laughing." I said turning right away.

"I wasn't asking about it!" He yelled with more depression. "Aaargh, let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Maybe you've longer hair and a beard but you haven't changed at all, Naruto." Came to us from door.

We turned into that direction and saw as in threshold stand sister Temari with wooden tray and four cups on it.

"Temari-chan, Gaara laughs at me." Complained Naruto.

Sister looked at me but I just shook my head.

She put tray on table and then sat on one of chairs.

Suddenly Ren came up to her master and whispered something to him, for what he became bit serious and shook his head.

Girl looked at tray and after a while with some mistrust reached for one of clay cups.

"I forgot to add that in Ren's village, Tuturus was poisoning peoples which he didn't liked." Said Naruto putting his hand on girl head, who was sniffing contents in her cup. "That's why village was always empty."

Ren looked up at him and he nodded encouragingly

"Tuturus?" Replied sister Temari gazing at girl.

"Oh, am pretty sure that Gaara will tell you everything." Said Naruto on which I nodded vigorously.

"Why? We've time tel-" Started sister, but Naruto quickly shook his head, pointing secretly at Ren.

"How nice to have such caring sensei." Stated Ren putting empty cup on table.

Naruto smiled at her stupidly, apparently not hearing her sarcasm.

We stayed in living room till midnight, listening to brother Naruto stories. He told how after defeating Tuturus, he took Ren with him, who in Marsh Village didn't had any more family, and for some time they wandered through Swamp Country, breaking through dense forests and climbing on highest tops of Feathered Mountains, where lived old monks who specialized in senjutsu. It was there where Ren for her first time summoned from Mount Myouboku her first frog, although it was tadpole. Brother Naruto also tried to teach her Rasengan technique, but Ren wasn't specializing in wind.

"In what then?" Asked sister Temari, when blonde didn't add in which.

"She's freaking strong." Replied Naruto shrugging. "Strong as Tsunade-baachan or Sakura-chan." He shuddered.

Temari looked at girl who in this moment slept on table, based on her hands.

"And you are telling, that you found her in Swamp Country?" She asked.

Man nodded his head and yawned mightily. "Those festivals of yours will finish me." He said.

Since the end of war, once in month we made festival, without specific name or organization – peoples were just popping out from their houses on some day and started to party till they fell.

I looked at sister and she nodded. "Temari will lead you to your rooms." I said getting up.

"It's not like we don't remember where are those, but thanks." Replied Naruto and gently lifted Ren.

"Yo, is she really fourteen?" Asked sister Temari when we walked of, of living room.

"Yeah, why?"

"She looks for at least ten." She noted, looking at asleep features of Ren face.

"You wouldn't say so, if you saw her as she smashes into smithereens rock size of a small hill." Replied Naruto.

Little Ren in his arms said something in her dreams, and then smiled and covered her face with hand.

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	9. 9: Ino

******Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Ino**_

„You know no-hik!-tshing!"

"Sakura you drank too much come I'l—"

"Get off-hik!-youuu ok-hik!-aay!"

It was six in the morning. We were sitting on training field number three, before big campfire. Behind us stand four big tents, however, those interested no one entire night.

There was… everyone here.

Choji sat somewhere in back serving his pregnant wife Tenten, who he managed to persuade to lay on, made by him den consists of few dozens of blankets and pillows. They were also the only sober shinobi around.

Neji, who was bald now, sat next to Hinata, whose face took on blue tinge. No one really knew why Neji cut his hairs of, and why with such proud he showed that his not from main Hyuuga branch, but it had to be something regarding this that he was sweet on his cousin.

Lee along with Might Guy stood somewhere behind tents yelling on sun and encouraging it to rise faster. Despite the fact that they did it already for one hour, watching them Kakashi still couldn't marvel that idiots like that really existed. "Itshh-hik!-suuun!-hik! It'll raais on-hik!-yts ow-blarh!" He said by wet of alcohol mask.

Behind Kakashi were sitting two ANBU. One had blond hair and mask with sign **'**人**'* **and number eleven above it. Blonde was called 11. The other one was apparently woman with long brown hair and mask with eyes-like cat and big red smile in place of mouth. She called herself Snake******. ANBU couple was arguing for some time now. "I'm talllin ya it's milli… blurp… pede." Said Snake with no-female voice, pointing on something on the ground. "And I state tharhts damn worm." Replied 11 while shaking his head in circular moves.

On the other side of campfire alone was sitting Yamato drinking sake from big green bottle, and from time to time doing seals and saying: "Mokuton: Maki no mokuzai*******!", and from his hands were falling out several sticks of various kind of sizes, which he then threw into fire.

Shikamaru was sitting gazed into flames and swaying slightly. For almost half night he was yelling that he'll never break promise given to Asuma Sarutobi, he drunk more than anyone else except Sakura, who a while now was walking around fire and cursing on everyone. Often unintelligible words, and her messy hair gave the impression that she looked like witch. Now I regretted that I invited her over.

"Freak! Ba-hik!-off!" She pushed Sai who from some time now, tried to calm her down. "Am alrady biiiiig-hik!-girl and… oyyy, piggy! Tell him someshing-hik!" Sakura reeling walked up to me, on the way stepping on unconsciousness Shino, who was lying sprawled face to the ground.

"Yoouuuu don't call me that!" I stood up and trying to stop my shaking legs I caught her in arms because she already was falling down.

"Suuuree hehee…" Sakura drunkenly rolled her eyes and let me to lead her toward the tents.

But after a while she ran from under my arm and dropped next to Yamato.

"Captain-hik!" She saluted him awkwardly.

"Sakura." Man looked at her with bloodshot eyes nodding head. "Wanna some?"

He raised big green bottle from the ground filled-half.

"Su—" Sakura reached for it but I shook her hand.

"You're not drinking anymore." I stated.

Sakura looked at me and then said to Yamato: "Seee? That's-hik!-true frend!"

Man drank from bottle and nodded his head vigorously. "Yea-hik!-yea."

"And _Mr._ Yamato should be ashamed!" I called out to him and then without waiting for answer I again grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled towards tents.

"Buhuhuhuhu-hik!-huhuhuuu." Muttered Sakura. "Ya know Ino… hik! Am totally drunk.. ugh!"

She again escaped but this time she ran towards bushes that rose behind tents.

After a moment, were heard loud sounds of choking and coughing when Sakura tried to sober up.

It took a few good minutes before she finally leaned out of the bushes.

"I'm better now…" She said rubbing her mouth. "Thanks Ino."

She walked up to me and hugged tightly. "F-for what?" I asked feeling as she crushes my ribs.

"Your such a good-hik!-friend, I don't know-hik!-what would I do-hik!-without you!" She moaned.

I totally forgot that when Sakura was sobering up she always cried. And she was just about to do it.

"H-hey, it's okay, ok?" I patted her back.

"N-no! It's not good..!" She howled and I saw some tears running on her cheeks. She turned from me.

'_Here we go._**' **I thought, leading her to nearest tent.

"Okay, so what happened this time?" I asked when I managed to sat her on soft blankets lining inside of green tent.

Sakura burp few times, dropping her head. Wiped her face and hid it in her hands.

"I sent letter to Naruto." She uttered finally through fingers

"And? You do this all the time, don't you?" I spread out down comfortably knowing that this is gearing up for another long conversation.

"You don't understand." Sakura shook her head. "I written in it that… that…"

She moved closer to me and still with her hands on face she whispered: "…that I _love _him."

'_And that's what's this all about?_**'** I looked at her with a mix of frustration and dislike. **'**_On the other hand – it's Sakura._**'**

"Okay. That's big step and—" Suddenly Sakura uttered one more louder scream and again cried. "W-what now?"

Without stopping to cry and shake she looked at me with red eyes. "I didn't signed!" She threw out from her, bleating.

I couldn't stop myself from loud laugh. "I-it's so like you! Haha!"

"Y-you know…" Pink-haired crossed her arms on breasts but on her face also appeared shade of smile. Then she again lowered her head. "They should burry me alive. Such shame."

"Naruto is probably running now in circles screaming **'**_-ttebayo! Who makes fun of me? !_**'**." I laughed.

Sakura again hid her face shaking her head with hysteria. "What was I thinking?" She moaned.

"Well… but I guess that he'll recognize your letters, he saw other didn't he? He just need to compare it to other letters." I reminded her.

But for my further amaze, Sakura again utter more inarticulate sound. "It—w—j—on—ord.." She muttered quietly.

"What?" I moved closer.

"I wrote there only… one word." She repeated, leaving part of word itself as if she couldn't speak it out loud.

"Do I understand correctly? You just wrote there one **'**_I love you_**'**?" I asked with disbelief and then seeing as Sakura is turning her red as crimson head I added: "Just _one_?"

Sakura shook her head and then answered in gestures.

She draws with her finger scroll on the blanket.

She writes hundreds and thousands of the same characters in its imagined borders.

I swallowed loudly saliva and despite the fact that my best friend looked like she was about to breakdown, I couldn't stop another loud laugh.

"Y'know? !" She yelled. "How can you laugh? I'm confessing to you something very impo—"

I interrupted her with shake of hand but continued to shake. "S-sorry.. haha.. but this.. hhuhu… is yet more like you! Hahaha…" I covered my mouth.

Sakura turned her backs to me. "I don't like you." She stated.

Without stopping to giggling I raised and grabbed her by her arms. "Oy, c'mon baby, it can't be that bad."

"And how I'll explain to him now?" She ignored me. "He will laugh from me till death."

She uncovered her face for a while, and then hid it again, again crying.

"If he would laugh at you because of something like that, it would mean that he's asshole and he's not worth you." I stated, clapping my hands with triumph in my thoughts.

"Y-you think so?" She asked apparently taking the bait.

"Of course!" I took on it quickly. "What man out there wouldn't want you! I recently saw those from gates as they stare at you drooling…"

Sakura suddenly shivered. "Don't remind me of them."

"Oh, and what about patients from the hospital?"

Sakura pushed away from me with horror. "Stop it! I'll have nightmares!"

"My point is, that if Naruto laugh you out then you'll always have others, and one that can't appreciate your brave feelings, is not worth of my best friend." I quickly reflected.

"I don't want others…" Muttered Sakura, more like crushing than flexing her fingers.

"So go, and take him, woman!" I yelled.

"Like.. right now?" She asked with stupid face.

"N-not now, but when he'll be back… geez, sometimes you're such stupid as… I wont say what." I added quickly.

Sakura didn't say anything else, she just nodded her head and fell onto blanket.

"Okay, now get some sleep girl." I said, getting up from my knees. "You don't want to look like witch when he comes back, don't you?"

Sakura shook her head and crawled under blanket.

"Hey, Ino?" Called out sleepily Sakura, when I was about to step out of tent.

"Hmm?" I turned to her.

"Thank you."

I smiled to her, although she couldn't see it, and with sigh I replied: "Cool, that's what friends are for, aren't they Forhead?"

…_**..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**_

Around noon, the only ones that still were up, was me, Kakashi, couple of ANBU and captain Yamato, who still was adding wood into fire.

Choji and Tenten long ago hid in their own tent, Hinata walked wobbly to one in which Sakura slept, and Neji along with rest man's packed up to biggest tent, from which now loud noises of snoring were heard.

In this moment we were talking about Naruto, and his next message. Earlier in night, to Kakashi flew over courier-bird and loudly announced that _Naruto will be late_, and then just disappeared before anyone could ask questions.

"So, how much it'll be now?" Asked at some point Yamato. "Year? Year and half?"

"What?" I looked at him surprised. "I thought he's gone four years?"

"Nah, am not talking about this. I meant, how much time now he walks around hood and talks that he'll be tomorrow… maybe day after that." Replied man shaking his head.

"How so?" I moved closer to him.

Yamato looked at me with surprise but Kakashi forestalled him. "She doesn't know about it. No one knew. Only we. Oh, and Tsunade too." He said.

"About what, we didn't knew?" I took on quickly.

Kakashi turned his sight and silenced, but after while he sighed and replied: "Well it's not like we hide it. Ah, what the hell…" He shrugged. "Naruto for over a year now sent us letters that he's in neighborhood and that he'll be back soon."

"SAY WHAT?" I screamed at which couple of ANBU rose their heads.

"Yeah he's right." Said 11. "I met him once on mission in Water Country. There was some little girl with him too." He raised his hand as if wanted to show how little she was. "We talked for some time, and oh, he also helped me in mission. He's good dude this Naruto."

He looked somewhere in clouds sighing loudly.

After a while as if he wanted to upset me even more, Snake spoke up.

"I met him to. Somewhere…" He started to count on his fingers. "Two… three.. no.. uu.. ah! Month ago in Land of Sound. He told that he was going to visit Gaara in Wind. Oh, and there was a girl with him too." Added Snake, and then seeing my look, he dropped his head.

"And how I'm supposed to tell this to Sakura?" I asked trying on calm voice.

"And what with her?" Asked Yamato.

"What, what with…" I looked at him irritated. Then I saw that 11 and Snake are also gazing at me. "They are…"

"Ino." Interrupted me Kakashi. "Don't tell her."

"What?" I snorted at him. "Sure I'll tell her, and it's none of your business!" I stood up and with anger I pulled from Yamato hand his bottle and then threw it into campfire. "Am going sleep! Good night!"

'_This Naruto! Let me just laid hands on him! What is he thinking?_**'** I thought with rage, entering tent. **'**_Sakura is coming out of her minds and he walks round with some… girl!_**'**

Before I fell asleep I imagined with satisfaction, how Sakura knocks idiocracy out of his head.

* * *

Ok here's another one chapter, the shortes one, but here it is. Next chapter is the longest (as in 16 pages of 11 font size long) and will take a lot of time to translate it as it get's a bit serious there... but no more spoilers!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dictionary:

***11' **人**- **eleven years (Juuichi-rin)

******Snake – Snake never call him(her?)self Hebi (jap);

*******Mokuton: Maki no mokuzai – Wood Release: Firewood

Creds:

ultranx-san - thanks again! : D

Minato 0077 - really? And here I was, wondering if anyone will understand my tries to curse in english : D it was hard to find all those words 0.0

charles cdv-san - Hoped that you'll like it :)

fernando11chiki-san - everyone calls them creeps, creppers and weridos - point maded! XD Naruto also will appear in next chapter!

******Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	10. 10: Sakura

**********Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**_  
_

* * *

**_Sakura_**

"It was too much for me. Too much. First I've some damn breakdown… then I told everything to Ino. Ino! And there's also this thing about Naruto… Why didn't he say anything to me? It's just obvious that if he asked I would go with him. Damn! I forgot that he rather likes to be with this _girl_! Why does he hate me so much? Aaaah, my head is just cracking… it's too much."

"Have you thought about this, that all of this may be due to—"

"What, Sasuke?" I finished for her raising my head. "I threw him out of my live long time ago."

"Are you sure?" Women raised her brow and tilted her head. I really didn't liked when she did that.

"I mean… Sasuke is past…. Traitor.." I shook my head. "I don't even know how I was able to love that madman."

I felt her arm on my shoulder. "You see? You're blaming yourself that once you felt something to him. You have to threw him out from your head. Live your life. Don't let any men to control it."

"Really?" I shook her hand of, although not as hard as I wanted and dropped my head. "This is all what you've to say to me today? Sasuke is leading my life from afterlife?"

I heard cluck when woman did one of her enters to **'**_oh, you are such a baby_**'**.

"It's not about it. It's about your feeling of guilt. You're blaming yourself that once you loved him. You throw upon yourself this entire unnecessary burden, and that's why you lack the courage."

I raised my head looking on her suspiciously. "Continue..?"

"You think that Naruto hate you, because you once loved Sasuke. I don't deny that he knows about it." Woman rose slightly on her armchair. "But until you don't tell him your real feelings, how will he know that it all changed? Men are stupid, straightforward. You must find the courage and make the first move in that direction or you will always remain just friends."

"What is so bad in being _just _friends…?" I muttered looking at my shoes.

"You see? That's this lack of courage!" Woman grabbed my chin and raised my head. "You are a woman, Sakura. You also lived through more pain than any other, am not denying it, but you've to know when to say **'**_stop, I am ready to look into truth eyes and grab my life both hands._**'** You're already ready for this, but you still restrain yourself with your guilt feeling." She let go my chin, stood, and sat next to me. "Although to be honest, I was once the same." She sighed.

"You?" I widened my eyes on her.

"And what, you thought, that I was old shrink my entire life?" She laughed. "I once was kunoichi, just like you."

I looked at my hands now in gloves. Recently I somehow started to wear them again. **'**_Will I end up like that too?_**'**

"You probably thinking: **'**_I don't want to end up like that_**'**." Women stood from this wonderful soft sofa, and walked to her desk. She pulled something from it and brought me. "But I'm not complaining. I already had my _full_ life."

She gave me photo in frame. Although on it she was maybe thirty years younger, I still could recognize her tired features under her eyes. She had casual shinobi dress with unbuttoned flak jacket on her. On her forehead could be seen Konoha protector. Next to her stood a little lower than her man, dressed normally, he didn't looked like shinobi. He had chubby smiled face and big red nose, and in his eyes was dancing two flames. Between them stood little girl and hugging her boy. Both had black hair, although girl clearly longer, and boy short cropped with the same white band on his forehead as his father. They looked happy – smiled _like for picture_.

I gave back frame to gray-haired and a little rounded now woman.

"In ANBU no one could had children or even boyfriend." She stated going back to desk. "So I quit it deciding that family is more important to me than job."

"Y-you were ANBU?" I asked with disbelief.

"Captain." She replied giggling. "Now I can hardly imagine my life without my stupid husband and two wonderful kids. Although they already are grown up's." She sighed with visible sadness. "Yuki-chan became merchant like his father." She shook her head with smile. "And Tensha-chan gone in my footsteps."

She again sat on big pale-blue armchair before me. "And you, Sakura?"

"What, me?"

"How do you imagine your future life? Kids? Or maybe just man?" She replied, smiling at me slyly.

For a while I wasn't sure how to answer. Me and kids? From just the idea forgathered I got nausea. In the hospital numerous times I helped young mothers with newborn babies, and even I was at birth itself. The memory of this event was still freshly carved in my mind.

But on the other hand… little Sakura?

"I-I don't know…" I replied finally. "Never thought about it."

Women sighed and put her hands on knees. "Well, but everything is reduced to this, if you will have courage."

There was silence for a moment. Woman squeezed me with her look into sofa, although I didn't want to think what was she about to say. But she did.

"You said, that you sent him letter." More like stated than asked.

I nodded and felt as my cheeks became hot.

"So?" She urged me with a noticeable impatience. "Was there any answer?"

I stood up suddenly and walked to window behind sofa. It was looking out on main street on which dozens of peoples were heading to direction known only to them. Sun roasted mercilessly. "Sakura?" I heard from behind.

"I… I didn't signed." I confessed finally.

Good that I stood back to her. I wouldn't bear another Ino.

Although women did not laugh, but again sighed and then I heard as she also stands and walks to me. She put her hand on my shoulder saying: "I don't judge you, your fear is reasonable." I turned to her. "And, the letter itself was big step, indeed." She smiled. "So… how many those **'**_love you_**'**, you wrote?"

I shrugged my arms also laughing. "Entire scroll?"

Woman giggled shaking head. Then I let her to lead me back to sofa. She looked at her watch as was her custom shortly before end of session.

"So. Apart from this that he's circling around Konoha for a while now, when he'll be back?" She asked, hiding her watch under sleeve.

"Who knows?" I replied angrily. Sudden change of atmosphere from the moment flew something, and her office abruptly appeared to me small and suffocating. "Yesterday flew courier-bird from Sand." I added.

"Oh?" In her voice I heard tone of nostalgia. "I haven't seen those in while." She confessed. "And what messages he brought?"

I involuntarily clenched my hands into fists. "_Naruto will be late._" I growled. "What kind of message that is?" I yelled. "_Will be late!_"

I looked at my lady psychiatrist, who to my surprise continued to smile.

"What's so funny in this?" I asked.

"On the one hand you're afraid to meet him, and on the other you can't wait." She stated. "Almost as if your second Me took control for a while."

**'**_You know its truth! Shannaro!_**'** Spoken in my head.

"My second _Me_?" I repeated shaking my head.

Woman again rose from her seat and walked across room. She walked to one of bookcases standing behind her desk, she rummaged shelves a while, and then returned with small blue book in her hand.

"Since the dawn of times, whether woman or man conducted endless war with their minds." She began, handing volume to me and then again falling on her armchair. It was light, or in the last, lighter than my usual medic books. On the cover someone handwrote: **'**_Me and Me_**'**. "When we feel that we do something against our will, or something that we wouldn't want to do, but we don't have any other choice, or…" she looked at me with shifty smile, "when it comes to love – the alter ego is born, which tries to lead us on right path, although sometimes…" she sighed heavily, "it ends badly."

I took of eyes from first page of book on which with the same handwritten characters was written in first line: **'**_Know thyself…_**'**. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "The bad ending itself doesn't have to be pointed at us. Maybe someone who we don't even know suffered." She ran her hand in air. "That's what usually happens in love."

"But… what does this have to do with this all?" I raised book.

"This book will help you to better understand your feelings." She explained. "Try to _know thyself_. Came to terms with yourself. Came to agreement with your own feelings."

"B… but I already…"

"…admitted, that I love Naruto?" She finished for me.

I turned my sight from her, again looking on book.

"One of your sides is not entirely sure about that. She's ashamed of the fact itself, and deny it, although in yourself eternal struggle remains."

**'**_She's good._**'**

"_**Quiet!**_"

"And although you are trying to hide it." Woman continued. "Your face, for every psychiatrist will always remain an open book."

I raised my head with irritation noting that she's still smiling. "Okay!" I moaned standing up. "You won, okay? I'll read that damn book!"

"It's not just about reading the book." She shook her head. "But about what book itself can teach you." She reached and pulled book from my hand. "This _damn book_ as you described it, was written by my good old friend." She reversed it on back and then opened. "And also…" she shown me last page "old teacher of the man you love."

My eyes widened on sight of characters making into **'**_Gallant Jiraiya_**'**.

She then pushed it back to my hands. "Try, it won't hurt ye." She smiled.

I nodded.

"Well! But it's over for today. Seeing you next week?" She walked me to the door.

"I guess I've no choice now." I sighed, raising book.

"Good psychiatrist knows how to get in favors of his patients." She laughed pressing on the handle.

I said my goodbyes and walked onto corridor, and still holding book in my hands, I walked toward cash register. Along the way, I passed other _favored _patients. I noticed Kakashi among them.

"Hey." I greeted seeing as he nods on me.

"Hi Sakura, how's session?" He asked, standing up and walking to me.

"It was good." I nodded with smile.

We stood there for a while in silence. Although I knew that most of shinobi's turns for help to psychiatrists and I already met Kakashi here several times, I still thought that this common feature is somehow disturbing. So I quickly said goodbye, paid due amount in cashbox and walked out on flooded with sun rays street.

For nearly a week now didn't fall either a drop of rain. Heat flying off from sandy streets of Konoha, could be felt through the soles of shoes. Entire city was being flooded by waves of windless embers, endlessly roasting men's backs and irritated woman's who were sweating like mice's even, when they walked only in bikini. It was some cheer for men's, but not much, because upcoming forecasts didn't announced drops in temperature. As a shinobi, I always had to dress as if something could suddenly happen and I would need to act, but despite this simple and bright rule, I also had desire to jump out from my clothes and join the nudists, who were lounging from some time now, on top of Hokage Mountain.

I shook my head quickly. **'**_These heats are going on my brain._**'** I thought.

When I finally broke through unhappy sweating people, and I got home, I quickly jumped under shower.

**'**_Icy shower is the best thing in the world._**'**

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"And this is going to help me to reconcile with… with me?"

I sat in my armchair in my living room with blue book in hands.

"Oh well… show me what you've got Mr. Jiraiya." I sighed and opened it.

**'**_Know thyself – your I._**'** I read under big one.

**'**_Imagine your minds as sanctuary. This sanctuary is more sacred than any other in the entire world, it's a sanctuary of peace, or ocean with turbulent waves. Maybe it's your childhood home, or maybe the highest mountain in the world? It's not important how your sanctuary looks like, know that it's not empty – it's filled with your memories – those good and those painful. Every memory contains part of yourselves – your I – this, what makes you, Yourself. Although sometimes happens that in sanctuary also live someone else than you, someone who seems foreign, and yet so familiar. Shadow of yourselves, alter-ego, conscience, or just – your second Self. Your other self can appear in various of ways – it can be reflection of yourselves, a silent voice of reason, or that, what will draw you to your destruction. You often don't agree with this resident, you try to hide it as deep as possible, although it's not so easy and actually – it's impossible. __**Why? It's my sanctuary, and I rule in it.**__ You will probably think. Because, your other Self is none other than Yourselves, your_ _subconsciousness, which tells you truth about yourselves. To truly connect your Self, you first need to know thyself to the very end. Talk with yourselves, accept who you really are, and don't push away the truth. Sometimes do that, people have to even fight, so the other Self won't take over control. __**But, it's nothing bad, it's Me isn't it?**__ You'll ask. Well, it is. As much as we all wouldn't want it, the fact remains, that in all of us evil resides, dark side of ourselves, which is more terrifying than nightmares, which this evil make. The further you move away from yourselves your other Self, the further you descent into lies and in the end – autodestruction…_**'**

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Next morning I woke up with big headache – here's my returning hangover.

I greeted it, hugged, talked with it, and now killed it with some painkillers. Jiraiya's book so much drew me that I fell asleep somewhere on four a.m. – and now it was almost noon.

Even so – I was happy, because finally, I was Me.

Dressing up I wondered how to spend my last free day. It was bit cooler outside than yesterday, so I decided to just walk around village. I did some shopping, helped my elderly neighbor, ate something in Ichiraku, and when I walked on main road, I met Lee, who was just going back from his every day training.

I refused his invitation for dinner as politely as I could, and moved toward Main Gate.

In guard booth as usual were sitting Kotetsu and Izumo, couple of shinobi, who were given official title of the most weird people in Konoha.

Sometimes, when I didn't had anything to do, I sat behind their shed and listened to their mumbling. Maybe they were idiots, and often their conversations didn't make any sense, sometimes I could overhear some interesting gossips and info's, although I could never understand where or how they took them. On roof as usual sat couple ANBU, who was appointed to keeping eye on them since the time when Kotetsu was caught on _peeking _on women's.

I waved at them and blonde, who everyone called 11, waved me back. His friend Snake, just nodded.

I sat under little tree behind doors of their shed and listened to their conversation.

"Fucking ninja squirrels, am tellin ya!" Yelled at this moment Kotetsu. "They steal my underwear!"

**'**_Morons._**'** I thought, hearing as Izumo rebuke him

"Don't you know that you simply can't set up underwear out the window?" He said. "Everyone knows that those little mutherfuckers are stealing them! Everyone in village talk about it!"

"Really?"

**'**_Really. So it's not them… at least one good news for today._**'**

For more than two months now, in village was prowling some madman stealing underwear. It wasn't important if it belonged to woman, man, kid or newborn – none has been given mercy from thief. Tsunade announced that she will give big reward to anyone who will find even a little information about him. But the majority has taken as point of honor, to catch pervert and personally threw him down from head of the First. I probably would do the same, taking into note that one day I woke up and saw that my whole stock of pants, bras and even socks which I day before hung out on balcony, disappeared. Since then I swore that I will avenge my clothes and memorized to not ever again delay laundering for later. Three days I was running in the same pants because suddenly in all shops with cloths was shortage.

From my reflections suddenly woke me third voice.

"Good morning." Came from shed. Voice was high, apparently belonged to girl.

"Good morning!" Replied in choir Kotetsu and Izumo, as usual forgetting about the fact that they're savages. "Welcome to Leaf Village!"

"Oy, c'mon guys, don't you recognize me?" Another voice was thicker and lower, obviously belonging to men. It was also this family tone in it.

"Master, beard…" Said girl.

"Oooh, you're right."

There was moment of silence and then he added: "And how bout now?"

I noticed that couple of ANBU on roof moved closer to the edge, to get a better view on what is happening before guards booth.

"Woooow!" Yelled suddenly Kotetsu. "At first I didn't recognized you! Welcome back!"

Couple of ANBU on roof nodded their heads and then moved back from edge and disappeared in small streaks of smoke.

"And who's that?" I heard Izumo.

"This is my pupil." Answered thick voice.

"Pupil?" Repeated man. "I hope he doesn't torment you."

"Sensei is demanding, but he's cool." Replied girl voice.

"Heard that? Am cool." Laughed man with familiar voice. "Well, we're going, it was nice to see you again Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!"

"Drop by sometime!" Yelled Kotetsu.

I heard their steps as they moved away from shed. I secretly leaned over and saw as they walk toward main road.

Across square along with little girl with long white hairs, walked tall man with elbow long blonde hairs. They were turned back to me, but even from this distance I could easily recognize this orange style. Also after a while couple of guards confirmed my thoughts.

"Naruto looks now almost like Jiraiya-san." Said Kotetsu.

"You fucked up? Jiraiya-san didn't had this freaking beard!" Replied Izumo. "But beside that he's cool." He added.

"Yeah, Naruto's cool…" I yet heard, when I ran out from my hide and jumped on nearest building roofs.

**'**_He's back._**'** I jumped from roof to roof watching walking Naruto on road along with unknown girl. **'**_He came back, he's here._**'**

As I suspected they were heading towards hokage tower, along the way turning people attention on him. It was hard to be surprised that they draw attention. Actually one person was. Naruto.

In some moment I stood ahead of them to get a closer look and almost roared with laugh when I realized what Izumo had in mind when he told that Naruto have **'**_freaking_**'** beard.

Ignoring long and dense now hairs, his beard gave impression as if he was furious taurus… with beard. It was slightly darker than his hairs and covered half of his face –like Kakashi mask, but this was long, messy and dense.

**'**_Wait… why do I hide?_**'** I thought, seeing as Naruto waved at walking down the road Shikamaru.

When he greeted along with Shikamaru's loud: "Naruto? This is really you? !" – suddenly around them started to gather crowd of clapping and cheering peoples, and after a while even from buildings around started to lean other – first to just check what is happening, but then joining the yells.

Passed good ten minutes before people let him walk, but till that time main street was already full of people, as if on wide sandy road gathered entire village. People parted before him without ceasing to applaud, showing on him and loudly compliment his beard. Walking next to him little girl ceased to laugh and pat Naruto backs.

**'**_Who is she?_**'** I was asking myself, slowly fallowing them toward quarters. **'**_Wait… didn't she called Naruto, sensei? And he that she's his pupil?... Pupil?_**'** I snorted laugher suddenly realizing everything.

Feeling relief and happiness bands going through my body, I decided to jump to Hokage office right away, seeing as Naruto walks to it through door.

I jumped one last time and for Kakashi surprise I opened their window and walked through it inside.

"What's up?" Asked Tsunade, looking at me like I was child. "Doors are there."

I didn't answered, just smiled at her and stood next to their desk.

Both Hokage looked at themselves with amaze.

"Seriously." Said Kakashi. "What's up?"

I shook my head and pointed at doors in which at this moment someone knocked.

"In!" Growled Tsunade, still looking angrily at me.

The doors were opening endlessly. Slowly in our view appeared low dark-skinned girl, with white hairs, dressed in small brown flak jacket, the same as in Sand. She had casual shinobi wear and shuriken holster on left leg. Next to her appeared man, with the same green jacket, which he got four years earlier, the same orange, riddled and dirty trousers, and in his hand he was holding his orange-red coat.

**'**_Naruto._**'** I thought with mix of disbelief and dizziness.

From up close his hairs seemed longer and denser than from distance and when he walked inside; they waved in rhythm of his steps, as if they were alive.

Even his protector seemed older – it didn't shone anymore, had some dents and a lot of scratches.

Girl fallowed him, but when he stopped before Kakashi and Tsunade who seemed as if carved into desk, she stopped few steps behind him.

"Yo." If he was trying to smile, it didn't worked, because his face took on more angrier and wilder look than before. "I'm back."

For a while there was silence, and even that I stalked him entire way here, I was also speechless.

Finally spoke Tsunade

"N-Naruto is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, who else?" Asked man with surprise.

"Sensei… beard…" Whispered girl from behind.

Naruto looked at her and then clapped his hands. "Right!" He turned to us. "You see, I wanted to shave it when—"

"Naruto!" I didn't even seen how Tsunade suddenly appeared before him and hugged tightly. "How long can we wait for you! Huh? !" She yelled.

Naruto didn't replied, this time with successful attempt in showing embarrassment on his face. He hugged her back, and when she let go of him, she looked at little girl.

"And who's this?"

Girl twitched when Fifth pointed at her, she moved few steps and bowed. "I'm Ren Ruku! Uzumaki-sensei told me a lot of you! Nice to meet you!" She yelled.

Her words made silence in room.

"Se-n-se-i?" Repeated Kakashi also rounding desk and shaking Naruto hand.

"Long story." Replied Naruto.

I knew that it was my turn, when Kakashi walked to girl. Naruto looked at me. For a moment we didn't knew what to do, but then Tsunade pushed him insolently toward me, saying: "Go."

I also stepped and after while we were standing before each other.

"I-I'm back." Said Naruto stretching his shaking hand towards me.

I first looked at it and then on him. "Really? A handshake?" I asked, angrily rejecting it.

"Sakura?.."

I shook my head, and not caring any more that there were also Tsunade, Kakashi and this Ren, I moved closer to him saying: "Answer to your question.." I moved yet closer, feeling as my heart is going up and up, "is" on my cheeks I felt coarse like sandpaper hairs, "yes."

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

**'**_...on the end I will remind one more time, that meditation is __**ultimate **__solution, and shouldn't be used if you're not __**hundred**__** percent sure **__that there is no other option._**'**

I closed book and laid in on shelf. I stood up stretched and then straightened sheets on bed_**.**_

**'**_No._**'** I heard quiet voice in my head.

"Yes." I replied sitting back on bed.

Outside windows there was still night, a middle of night, but despite that, I was fully sure of what I was about to do.

**'**_**NO!**_**'** Repeated voice, louder than usualy.

"Yes." I smiled and closed eyes.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„Sakura… mmmmh…"

I ignored him, hugging more tighter. His hands also tightened around me and his beard wasn't disturbing me anymore. Actually, I wasn't paying slightest attention on it, being more busier with his lips.

I felt as we lose balance and after a while we were lying on the floor, not ceasing to stop kissing.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"**You deceived me for too long.**"

**'**_That's not true! That's…_**'**

"**Silence!**" I raised my hands.

My sanctuary was luminous infinite sea. Along green sky flew dozens of dozens moving pictures. On one of it could be seen Naruto and Sasuke running at themselves – this on the left with blue Rasengan ball and this on the left with flashing small lightnings Chidori ball.

"**It ends here!**" I yelled and started to run toward this… second me.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"S-Sakura."

I pressed my head on his chest feeling hot happiness tears running on my cheeks.

After a while I raised again and looked in his blue eyes.

"I love you." I said, again getting closer to his lips.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"**Shaaannarooo!**"

**'**_Shaaannarooo!_**'**

Our fists collided in the same moment. Water under our fists started to part and we started to fell down with it. After while we were in water sphere. Our legs moved at the same time and collided in the same spot. Water sphere collapsed. Luminous sea started to evaporate and hiss and all pictures on sky now showed me as five years old girl.

"_You know, this Sasuke is so cool…_" I was saying.

We jumped from each other and then again ran at each other.

From under feet's ran waves of boiling water and when our heads were just couple of millimeters away from each, all luminous sea disappeared, and now we were falling in emptiness not ceasing to shooting blows.

**'**_You're no one without me! NO ONE!_**'** Yelled other me, when our fists once and again were colliding.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"I love you." Said Naruto, when next kiss ended.

I looked in his eyes with happiness noticing that he doesn't turn his sight.

We got up from floor when it got to us that in room there is still three more peoples.

I looked at Tsunade who was covering her face with hand.

"So…" Began Kakashi with visible blankness. "…it's good to see you again, and everything?"

Ren stood between them with wide open mouth.

"Wow, master." She said shaking her head with disbelief. "Do I have to learn this technique as well?"

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

We were falling into emptiness. Sky and sea could no longer be seen, and directions such as up, down, left and right were meaningless now.

**'**_You need me!_**'**

"**I need myself! Whole!**" I answered grabbing her black hairs, on which she screamed more with surprise than anger.

'_How…? It's impossible!_**'** She yelled when I threw her with all my strength into nothingness.

I thought that she will move away from me endlessly, but she suddenly pushed from nothing with her feet's and again rushed my way.

I turned in air moving chakra into my legs and hands, and I felt as I slow down slightly.

Nothingness also fallowed some kinds of laws.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"So what? I've to approve her just like that?"

Kakashi and Tsunade were again sitting behind desk. I stood behind them, letting them to take care of their business. I still couldn't shake off from what has happened, from what I've… did.

Naruto apparently too, because his voice shake and from time to time he threw nervous looks at me over his shoulder.

"Y-yes… she's… ehem… I mean – veeery stron. Yes. Strong. And talented." He said, putting his shaking hand on Ren shoulder. "A-and… uhuum… wow… hoo… she even summoned that… how was he… I mean – Gamabunta. Yea, Gamabata.. I mean…"

"Sensei." Broke him Ren. "It was Gamaken." She corrected him politely.

"Really? Well then.. well.. so… what do you think?" He turned in begging voice to Kakashi and Tsunade.

"I don't see any problem in that." Replied Tsunade with smile.

Kakashi nodded. "But she have to pass exams."

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

**'**_We're one! Why… why can't I hit you? ! WHY? ! ANSWER ME!_**'**

Her fist flew near my head missing by inch. Then her leg flew from bottom, but I quickly pushed with chakra, found myself above her and caught the same leg and immobilized it.

"**Understand. There is no other option.**" I said with calm, and then I spin her and again threw.

She again stopped, but this time she didn't pushed to me. I flew to her feeling as invisible cocoon made of chakra surrounds my body like a fluff.

I starched hand to myself.

"**Be me. Let us be one.**"

For a moment in black eyes of other me I saw different than before flash, but then she again drowned into amok.

**'**_Never!_**'**

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"Master lied, that he don't have chick." Complained Ren.

We were walking through main road towards my house. People laughed loudly when they sa Naruto and his new style, but then walked over patting his shoulders or waving to him.

"I-it's not like…" He looked at me. "…"

I shrugged and shoved my hand under his arm.

"You'll have to deal with it." I said slyly.

"D-deal? T-this…" He silenced looking stupidly at me.

Walking right to him Ren, laughed loudly.

"Sensei needs a couple of more lessons too!" She yelled.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"Stop."

My stretched hand wasn't any dangerous threat, so she hadn't to stop, but she did. She panted heavily and her clothes were torn to shreds. Her right arm hung at side at an odd angle, and her left eye was deprived of upper eyelid, and now eye shivered when down tried to water it whole, but it couldn't.

**'**_W-what?_**'** She asked when I lowered hands and walked up to her.

"**We don't have to fight.**" I replied.

**'**_D-don't come near! I'm serious!_**'** She yelled in panic, but her left arm lowered slightly.

I suddenly felt warm rays, when light coming as if from nowhere and from everywhere started to rip darkness.

Under our feet's nothingness started to lighten up, plait, and shifting shape. In some places brown liquid mass started to ascend into air, which suddenly wasn't just unrecognizable mix of directions but transparent liquid, which flowed on the green already ground which formed under our legs.

After a while brown mass changed into expansive thick trees, low, green and beautiful. On blue sky ran five star every of different color and size – pink, orange, white, green and blue.

We stood in new sanctuary – grand luminous forest of life.

**'**_How…_**'** Second Me struck dumb seeing as her wounds disappear and upper left eyelid grows out of her eye sockets and goes back to protecting eye.

"**Be myself.**" I said, walking up to her and grabbing.

Last thing that I remember was wonderful feeling of our reunite.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

"So… I assume that Ren was the one who was supposed to live with me?" I asked, when we walked to my apartment.

Naruto nodded looking around.

"It's first time when am here." He said more to himself than to me.

I smiled seeing delight on his face.

"And I hope that not last." I grabbed his hand.

"H-hey are you really…" He looked at me and shook his head. "Yea, me too."

We again got closer to each other but then Ren interrupted us.

"Ooooy, sensei!" She yelled standing before us. "Beard." She pointed at it.

Naruto caught his facial hairs. "Yea! I've had enough of this already."

"Me too." I smiled at Ren.

I noted that Naruto pulls out his kunai and affix it to his face and he was about to start trim when I freed it from him.

"Oyy." He looked at me surprised.

I shook head and pushed him toward bathroom. "In the middle of my living room, yea sure."

After a while he sat on little chair removing jacket and shirt.

Ren sat on floor near and watched with visible pleasure, as from his face disappear another parts of dense brown beard.

* * *

******Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

Once again - thanks anon-san!


	11. 11: Naruto

_****_**********Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**

* * *

_**Naruto**_

"Wooow, really?"

We stood in my new place. I remember how we built it. I didn't knew back then though that I was building my own house.

"It's yours," assured Kakashi pulling keys from somewhere and giving them to me.

I reached and carefully examined them. "Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei?"

He sighed and sat before little table with four chairs. "You're still too modest. If I could, long ago I would already have given you my office and Hokage quarters," he looked at me, "close your mouth, you're overreacting."

"B.. but. Exams… and.. how were those… Feudal lords," I muttered felling on chair before him.

"That's why I said **'**_If I could_**'**," he replied, "did you really forgot about what you did, or can't see it?"

I looked at my shoes.

"Still.. I wasn't able to find answer which Jiraiya-sensei looked for."

"Maybe… but it might be not entirely truth." With this, he again forced me to raise my head.

"How so?"

"After you've beaten fake-Madara then the real one, and then Sasuke…" at the sound of my best friend name, I shuddered but Kakashi seemed to ignore that, "…beside you saved five kage's – and so between Five Great Countries is peace." Kakashi rubbed his chin watching me carefully. "Fourth Grand War was something more than just shedding innocence blood. At last between every country there is peace. Not just temporally, but real peace. Shinobi doesn't longer need any special permissions to cross the borders of another countries. They just walk in and out whenever they want – from the Sand some people sit in our council. In the Cloud, Shikaku advise Raikage himself, and in the Mist to this day last parties and festivals. All thanks to you."

I again planted my sight at shoes.

"How long will it last?" I asked, "Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage. You are all in agreement that we are in the times of peace, and that everything between our countries is cool. But what with Feudal Lords? What with those countries that are now gaining more prestige? In the end there will be new wars for territories… also food is running out quickly. And what with another Kage's that will come after us? That kind of peace doesn't last long."

"I know. We all know this. We talked about it," replied with sigh Kakashi, "but what can we do?"

"I… this—" I stopped and pondered. Over the last four years I did that a lot. It was the main reason why Ren sometimes called me **'**_the snail master_**'**.

I really wanted – I wished for Kakashi-sensei that he would know the answer. I myself knew answer for this question. I already knew it four years ago. Since the moment, when Sasuke tried to kill Sakura-chan; then, under this unnamed stone bridge. But this plan wasn't something, which I could just tell about to Kakashi-sensei. In any case… not directly. Finally with hard sigh I stood and walked to my backpack. I buried in it a while, and then I pulled out the same diary, which he gave me and along my four years journey I never parted with it for even a moment, writing everything in it. From my realization what I've to do, up to quiet request of silence to my old sensei.

"Oh…" he looked at the notebook. "So you wrote something?"

"Exactly as you said," I gave it to him.

He opened book reading first lines out loud.

"_My Journey_ by Naruto Uzumaki." He looked at me strangely.

"I… I'm not a writer like Jiraiya-sensei." I quickly defended.

I saw as Kakashi eye moves quickly across text for couple of seconds and then going back again at me. "Ok," he said at last. "Although, I didn't expected words like that from you."

"Eeeheheh," I felt as my hand unintentionally wanders to my head.

Kakashi closed book and hid it somewhere under his coat.

"Well," he looked at me meaningly. "You and Sakura-chan?" he shook his head with laugh. "You just got back and yet you surprise me at every step."

I stared at the table not knowing what to say.

Indeed – this day I could calmly call the best day in my life. That happened so fast – there in Hokage's office – that I still couldn't believe it. But it was truth, indeed, and Kakashi-sensei just confirmed it.

I touched my chins, which now were smooth and free from hairs. We needed almost an hour to cut my beard and shorten my hairs.

"Naruuuto," I heard Kakashi voice.

I raised my sight at him grinning. "Looks like." I laughed through teeth's.

"Where are they now?" He asked leaning to me conspiratorially over the table.

"They said that they have to get to know each other better." I also lowered my voice.

"They are taking bath together, huh?" He secretly looked around.

"Yeah," I nodded.

There was silence for a moment and then Kakashi-sensei again snorted.

"I don't remember if I've ever seen you laughing." I confessed with anger, rubbing my red cheeks.

Kakashi stopped laughing, became serious and looked at me watchfully. It seemed as if he was examining my face. "Naruto, let's now talk about your future as Hokage," he said finally. "As I already told you, the council and Feudal Lord don't want to approve on your nomination."

I nodded my head gravely.

"Do you maybe suspect, why?"

"I'm too young?" I shrugged.

"Close, but no. They don't even take your age under consideration." Fifth shook his head sighing. "You first need to become leader, in order to become king."

"I thought it's the same thing?" I scratched my chin with misunderstanding.

"Genins and their leader." He numbered on his fingers. "One little Genin, second little Genin, third little…."

"Wait," I broke him of, "ME… a teacher?"

Kakashi looked at me with surprise. "And… Ren?"

"R-Ren-chan is…" I pondered while and then shrugged. "Ren-chan."

"So we understand each other."

He waited till I nod my head with agreement.

And thus I officially became leader of the team… well, but about this maybe later.

"Have you already told Sakura-chan?" He asked with sigh.

"About?"

"It's obvious that from the beginning you wanted her to teach Ren."

I raised my brows in surprise. Kakashi-sensei sometimes was frighteningly accurate in his assumptions.

"Not yet." I shook my head. "I wanted to give them chance to get to know each other better."

"And have you told Ren?" He asked distinctly.

I nodded. "Yes I explained everything to her."

"And how did she took it?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've seen how she refers to you, I guess that you two spend a lot time together," he explained. "Wasn't she angry? Sad? Disappointed?"

"At first yes," I nodded, "it took me a while to convince her that Sakura-chan is not a bad person."

Kakashi nodded with understanding. "Well but for Sakura-chan we have other things." He said with sad voice.

"What… other things?" I frowned.

He just shook his head, "medical stuff. I doubt that she'll have time for Ren."

"Oy, don't be like that, tell me." I looked at him with irritation. "To whom I would blurt, huh?"

"It's not about that," he replied shrugging. "Actually I myself don't know what it is about. Tsunade said that she have some special mission for her, but didn't specify what kind of special mission."

"But… what with Ren?" I asked with worry.

"I guess that she'll be your fourth Genin," replied Kakashi.

I shook my head with disbelief. "What? Four-man cell?... but that's… what?" I broke noticing Kakashi-sensei laugh.

"You think you not gonna make it with four Genins?"

"Sure I will! But.. that's somehow strange-ttebayo," I stretched on chair.

"Not at all," he waved his hand. "Ren will pass fast exam… wait… what did you exactly taught her?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmmm… actually Ren-chan knew something when I took her with me," I rubbed my head. "But still I had to teach her some basics and… some advanced basics."

"Which are?" Kakashi looked troubled.

"Clones, substitutions, kunai throws, transformations, using simple seals, some medical Jutsu and some history." I replied, numbering on fingers.

"History?" repeated the man with surprise, "since when _you_ know history?"

"Sensei… I was learning a lot during those four years." I grinned at him. "But history just basic though…" I added quickly.

"Okay… and how much advanced this _advanced _stuff was?"

"Frogs and chakra enhanced Taijutsu." I replied instantly.

"Ah yes, frogs don't surprise me, but… Taijutsu?" he looked at me with amusement.

"That's why I wanted Sakura to teach her." I sighed heavily. "She would be perfect for her."

Kakashi nodded. "Well she'll need to sweat with you some more."

"I bet she'll fall when I tell her about it." I replied with laugh. "Well, but she still need to pass exam first."

"She'll manage," assured me Kakashi.

"Of course she will." I exclaimed. "In the end she's my pupil." I added proudly, on which the man laughed.

"Okay, and what's the rest of the Genins like?" I asked yet.

"One is this weirdo – similar to you. Second is his friend, he act little like Lee and little like Shikamaru. And the third is girl.." Kakashi-sensei clearly shook his head.

"Something's wrong? What's wrong with the girl?"

"You see…. She's a little strange," he replied shrugging. "I don't know… you'll see for yourself when you'll meet her."

"Heee…" I looked somewhere ahead.

"Okay I'll better be going." Said Kakashi and stood up improving his Hokage coat.

"Already?" I looked at him with disappointment.

"I'd love to talk with you more, but Tsunade will kill me if I stay longer," he said. "Well, but now I have something to read," he patted his coat. "Oh and…" he buried under it for a while and then pulled out card, "your Genins." He handed it to me.

I nodded seeing addresses on it.

"Oh, sensei." I rose, suddenly remembering something.

"Yes?" He turned.

"Could I…"

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

I walked Kakashi to the door and said goodbyes. When he left I started to unpack.

Flat that I was given was one of dozens similar to each other, which village has built specially for shinobi. It wasn't larger than my previous apartment – from little entrance corridor I entered into living room connected with kitchen which were enough big. In my room stood big wardrobe to which I put books, scrolls and rest of the stuff, and then though I wanted to stretch on big bed standing under the windows, I went to the bathroom. I removed old and destroyed clothes, put my coat into the washer and entered shower.

"Oo, Koonoohaa, oo Koonoohaa…" I hummed happily.

**'**_I'm home,_**'** I smiled, **'**_even if that's just for one year or two, or the rest of my life… I'm home._**'**

Hot water mixed with dense foam reminded me of something. "There's still this letter," I said out loud, and suddenly my happiness ran out somewhere.

I still had to clarify that letter thing. Though by that what happened earlier on, it probably will be harder now. **'**_How am supposed to tell her that now?_**'** I thought gloomily, twisting taps off.

I quickly dressed, noting that I've to order new clothes. The best I had at the moment had holes only on knees.

I returned to my room and rummaged in wardrobe. Finally I found purple scroll.

**'**_I hope she'll not cry._**'**

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

"I think it was somewhere here…" I muttered jumping between buildings of west part of Konoha.

When at the wall I saw old manor – not destroyed during Pain attack – I quickly landed on road.

And instantly I heard a loud yell.

"Hey look its Naruto!"

I turned and saw as near me gather some twenty people as if they suddenly rose from the ground.

"H-hi!" I cried out happily.

"Oy, Naruto you were so long away," said some elderly woman, walking up to me, squinting her eyes.

"Yea it was boring without you here!"

"You look a whole lot better without this awful beard. But hairs could stay."

"Actually they hindered and…"

"I heard that you have found a student! Is it true?"

"Yes, her name is Ren," I replied, remembering that I still needed to hold overdue morning training with her. "I'm sorry but I've to…" I pointed behind me.

"Hey it's cool!" yelled someone from crowd, "but you can't miss the part…"

"Shut up moron! It's a surprise, remember?" the woman next to him closed his mouth and pulled him away.

"?" I looked at the peoples with misunderstanding, but they quickly started to disperse.

I turned toward the wooden gate and with a sigh knocked on them hardly. Instantly little window built into smaller doors of the gate opened showing face of an old shinobi.

"What?" he growled.

"Hi! I'm Hinata-chan friend, is she—" But before I could even finish, the man shut the window with loud thud.

After a while there was loud crackling and the door opened. Standing in them was Hinata-chan. Her face was slightly red (from what I remember it always was), her knees were shaking and she looked like she was on the edge of a breakdown. Besides this she has grown a little and her hairs were even longer.

**'**_Gosh, those hairs are amazing! I need to ask Sakura-chan if she'll do the same… hope she'll not punch me.._**'**

"N-Naruto-kun, hi!" she moaned, "you're back!"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, hi Hinata-chan."

But my face quickly thinned when she gestured me to come inside. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I came for a different reason."

"Oh… N-Neji is not here…"

"I'm not here for Neji either. I'm here for this," I replied, and pulled out purple scroll.

Hinata looked at it, frowning.

For a while I thought that she'll go into seizure and start a chaotic explanation, but she just looked at me saying: "What's that?"

"Ah?" the scroll fell out of my hand and rolled in her side. Hinata grabbed it and looked inside… and then there was her loud scream fallowed by her face turning into more reddish color.

"W-what is that?" she asked covering her mouth, "N-Nar-u-t-to… t-this… ummm.. I… I can't… I…. I…I….ummm.." she was muttering.

"Oh… oh, no, no!" I walked to her and quickly snatched the scroll, "this… I thought it was from you." I hid it in my pocket.

But she wasn't listening. "B-but….I—I and Neji….t-this…ummm… t-that…"

**'**_And there she goes. Again._**'** I moved back from her, waving my hands.

"T-so it's not from you!" I yelled, "okay! I'm going! See ya, Hinata-chan!"

**'**_Oh, damn, damn, damn! I will get it! Sakura-chan will kill me!_**'** I smashed my head, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

I finally stopped at some back alley, when I couldn't see Hyuuga's manor anymore.

I snapped out of shock and then I again pulled out the scroll.

**'**_If it's not her… then who? W-waaait a second._**'**

"N-nah! That's impossible-ttebayo!" I laughed aloud.

**'**_But… maybe it isn't?_**'**

I hid the scroll and decided to straight away head to Sakura-chan's place. I needed to know.

Even if she'll kill me.

But. There was one more problem.

When earlier we walked to her house, I was too distracted by the thing at HQ, and there were so many people there… so many.

"Hmmm…" so I strained my mind, though it didn't help, "hmmmmmm…"

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm!" I turned quickly.

Before me stood Lee in his normal green uniform. Although this has been four years since I last saw him, Lee didn't changed much, though he more and more resembled his sensei, and his hairs – if that's even possible – sparkled even more.

"Fuzzy-Brows-kun!" I yelled with happiness, "you don't even know how it's good to see you!"

"Likewise, Naruto-san!" he shook my hand. "I see that you trained not only your spirit, but body as well! And those hairs! And beard! I saw, I saw! But… where are those? !" He yelled on one breath, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Slow down, Lee," I raised my hands. "Not matter how good they looked, the hairs had to go."

Lee's face shown deep misunderstanding expression. "Why? They were filled with fire!"

"May be… you're probably right," I agreed nodding, "but I had hard time to move around with those, and they hindered in battle."

Lee just shrugged.

"Well… so, Lee. I've this little problem. Do you maybe know where Sakura-chan lives?"

For my surprise Lee's face thinned, but he nodded.

"Would you..?"

Lee frowned, but quickly waved at me, his face returning to normal smile-ish color.

"Sure! Let's go!"

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

Several minutes later we landed before her building.

**'**_I need to remember this place,_**'** I thought, carefully watching everything around.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Naruto!" said Lee, turning back to me.

"Wait!" I stopped him quickly, "won't you come in? Sakura-chan will be happy whe—"

"That's not a good idea," he interrupted with a wave of hand.

"Oh, c'mon!" I patted his shoulder, "don't you want to hear, what I've been doing during those four years?"

"I want!" quickly replied Lee, "but….I've… I've workout to do! Yeah! Practices!" he nodded vigorously, turned and started to move towards main gate. "But you've to tell me everything… someday!" he yelled yet, disappearing in some alley.

**'**_Strange.._**'** I walked towards the building, **'**_even for Fuzzy-Brows… strange._**'**

I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Sakura-chan?" I yelled, when I pushed them and found that it was open.

I walked inside, closing them behind and looked around. In small living room there was strange grim semi-darkness. "Sakura-chan?.." I whispered and moved towards the kitchen.

It was even weirder here than Fuzzy-Brows behavior… the chair was lying on the floor; there was some blood on the table the dishes were not cleaned and… wait… blood?

I gazed on this red stain that was just resting on the middle of the table, but when I was about to touch it, I heard hysterical scream.

"_No!_"

I quickly turned and again walked into living room, listening.

Then, there was one more scream.

"_Stop it!_"

**'**_It's from Sakura-chan's room!_**'**

I rushed towards it, grabbing kunai….or at least trying to; those pants didn't had kunai holster, dammit.

**'**_Darn, those are just casual clothes…_**'** I thought gloomily.

I reached her doors and touched metallic-cold door handle, feeling as my heart starts to beat faster and faster.

"_Mwaaa!_"

"Sakura-chan everything's fine? ! I'm… uuuu-" I rushed inside.

I looked around seeing as on the floor sits Sakura-chan and Ren-chan, both in just towels and both holding some scrolls in their hands. Between them stood small burning candle.

"Uu?"

"Kyaaa!" screamed Sakura, trying to hide in towel. Ren just smiled at my sight.

"Sensei!" she yelled, "your letters are just a true masterpiece!" she waved with scroll in her hand.

"I….I'll be in the kitchen!" I quickly retreated, seeing as Sakura-chan reach for kunai.

I closed door behind me and stood there motionless for a while.

**'**_S—Sakura-chan's….b—breasts._**'** I moved towards the kitchen, in my mind still seeing this one second – just one second, when her breasts were uncovered.

"A… ahahahaha!"

I sat before the table trying to calm down.

**'**_Can this day be any better?_**'**

Then I again noted the red stain on table planks.

It was ketchup.

Ten minutes later Sakura and Ren entered the kitchen now dressed. Ren ran to me and patted my shoulder, and Sakura with red face stood for a while in threshold and then sat next to me.

Not wanting to wait till her embarrassment will be replaced by rage, I embraced her shoulder and looked at her.

"Beautiful, as usual, Sakura-chan," I smiled and quickly kissed her cheek.

She didn't moved for a while, as if that what I just did was coming to her slowly. But finally her cheeks reddened even more and she returned my feeling by squeezing my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Naruto," she muttered.

Ren, who watched this scene with certain undefined expression on her face, giggled patting on my shoulder.

"W-well," I started at last. Ren sat on the other side of the table. "So… do you get along?"

"Sakura-san is like a genius," stated Ren.

I looked at her nodding. "Of course she is, it's Sakura-chan."

"Ehem," interrupted the woman, "Ren… is also clever… and apt," she nodded, "Well but, what was this all _get to know each other_ thing?"

"Oh, that…" I shrugged, "I wanted you to teach her."

"What? But I…" Sakura started to wriggle on her chair.

"It doesn't matter now," I waved, "I talked with Kakashi – he said that Tsunade-baa have some special kind of mission for you….you know something about that?"

The woman shook her head with wonderment, "No I don't… but… wait, why you wanted me to teach Ren?"

I just shrugged. "Because she's a lot alike you-ttebayo. She's strong like hell." I added yet.

She frowned, and for a moment I thought that she's about to hit me, but she just hugged me and said: "ooh, and Naruto-chan thought about me," with a sweet voice.

My hand answered for me, going to my head.

"S-sensei…" I heard Ren, "but… what about me?"

"Oh, and this will be a surprise," I replied still looking at Sakura.

"Something happened?" She asked.

"I met Lee. He acted somehow… strange. Like not him," I said, for what her face thinned.

"A-ah," she moved back, "he… remember that he always felt something for me?"

I nodded.

"Well and….he finally decided to… you know," she leaned to me and whispered: "he said, that he loves me and wants to be with me for a lifetime."

I felt pleasant shivers running up my back when her breath tickled my ears.

"He forestalled me," I whispered back without thinking.

"Yeah, and… eh?" she broke, when my words reached her. Her face yet again became red. "Eh? Eh? Eh? W-what do you mean?"

My hand returned to my head. "Y… y'know Sakura-chan, it's… it's obvious-ttebayo!" I looked at her seriously, though I knew that my cheeks looked exactly the same way as hers. "You remember? In baachan office..you said _yes_…"

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

_The morning of that day was cold, although it was still summer. It was also first day of my journey._

_I knew that someone might want to fallow me; or at least at the beginning. That's why before I went down to the canyon of the Valley of the End, I double checked fields surrounding it. And good that I did._

_I was just setting up simple warning barriers, when I saw Sakura-chan, running through the meadow._

_She waved at me like crazy, she was all sweaty and gasped as if she ran all night in the forests that surrounded the valley._

"_I found you," she gasped when she was next to me._

"_S-Sakura-chan… what are you doing here?" I handed her bottle of water._

_She sat down hard, eagerly drinking from the bottle. "A….nd… what do you think?" she finally said, "I'm coming with you."_

_For a while I thought that I misheard that. It was impossible for Sakura-chan to be _that_ reckless, right?_

"_You're kiddin.."_

"_I'm dead serious," she replied grinning at me._

_I also sat on the ground, trying to understand her. "But…"_

"_No 'but's'!" She interrupted me, throwing bottle at me._

"_There is!" I caught the bottle and also took a sip, "they need you in the village-ttebayo! There's still wounded, whose without your help…"_

"_There's Tsunade-sama!" she yelled with anger._

"_Tsunade-baachan still hasn't fully recovered, Sakura-chan!" I couldn't believe – she really was serious about it! "Even her Rebirth seal didn't renewed-ttebayo! I can't believe how selfish you are!"_

"_And what with you, huh? !" She got up and snatched the bottle from my hand._

"_Sakura-chan… I'm no medical ninja, but you – yes, and you well know that people needs you more than me!" I also stood up and fallowed her._

"_And what with __**me? !**__" she yelled turning her back to me, "you leave me __**alone!**__ I too…" she broke suddenly._

"_Sakura-chan?" I grabbed her arm, but she pushed me._

"_Idiot!" she turned to me and started to hit me, "Moron! Jerk! Stupid Naruto!"_

_I let her do this for some time, and then I grabbed her and hugged. After a while I heard her quiet sobs._

"_Why… you've t-to go?" I felt her nails on my back._

"_You know why, Sakura-chan."_

"_Y-Yeah… to learn some… stupid shits… but why even my best friend has to leave me?" She moaned in my blouse._

"_Sakura…" I grabbed her by her arms and gently moved away from me, "I promise that when I come back, I will never ever leave you alone. I'll be always with you-ttebayo," I looked in her eyes_

"_W-what are you saying, Naruto?" she laughed, rubbing her eyes._

"_I think you know," I smiled radiantly, "I love you, Sakura-chan."_

_She immediately bit her lip, her face thinned, but she seemed as if – yeah – she was well aware of that._

"_I'm not saying that you've to answer me now, Sakura-chan," I grabbed her hands, "but promise me, that you will, when I'm back. Please, promise me."_

_For a while she just stood there with wide eyes, but then she escaped from my hands. "Asshole…" she again turned._

_She stood there, with her back on me, but then she nodded. "Okay." She looked at me over her shoulder, "if you come back alive.''_

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

I grabbed her hands.

"I was serious, Sakura-chan. Back then, four years ago."

"N-Naruto…" her face looked exactly the same way as then, but this time she didn't escaped from my hands. "I… I don't know. It's just… to soon," she looked at her knees, "you just got back and…"

"I'm not saying that we have to do that right now!" I broke her quickly, "I just… wanted to know if you still… really want to.."

"I…"

And there was this awkward silence.

This awkward silence, when you are slowly realizing, that the thing you just said was completely stupid.

And when I was about to say something like: **'**_I didn't think about it, I'm sorry.._**'**, Sakura whispered:

"Yes I really want to."

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

"Mmmmm…"

It was evening. Sun was slowly disappearing on the horizon, no longer roasting so much, but we paid no attention to it, standing at her doors, saying goodbye quite non-verbally.

Actually at the beginning I just wanted to hug her, but then it just… worked out this way somehow. Not like it bothered me – it was quite nice and pleasure variety.

"Huh, I could get used to that.." I muttered when the kiss ended.

Sakura smiled at me. "I hope so," she hugged me, "oh, and next time, when you'll be proposing to someone… take her somewhere else than to her kitchen," she added with a smile.

"S-someone… else? As if dammit! There's no one else dattebayo!" I yelled with anger, but she just laughed.

"I'm just kidding Naruto."

She moved back and looked behind.

"You think it's a good idea?" she asked.

"Sure, even if that shortly."

We agreed with Sakura, that till she's free from mysterious Tsunade-baa mission, Ren will stay at her place.

"Well then I guess I've no choice," she sighed. "I see what I can do."

"Thank you," I nodded and jumped over the railing. "If you'd need something, just send Ren!" I yelled, "she'll always find me!"

I yet saw as she nods and waves, and then disappears in her doors, and then I rushed through sandy road.

"Ahaha! The best day of my life-ttebayo!" I cried at surprised passers-by.

I jumped at the roofs still cheering.

"I'll be Hokage-ttebayo! And I've got a girl-… dattebayo?" I suddenly stopped, realizing something. "Oy… don't I need to give her… ring or… something? Hmmm….where I'm going to get a ring?"

I looked around, as if I expected for it to be lying on the floor or something.

I also noted that by mistake I landed on someone's balcony.

"I'm sorry, are you shinobi?" I heard behind me.

I turned.

Before me, sleepily rubbing eyes stood little girl with a teddy bear in her hand.

"O-oh, hi! Yes ma'am, am the truest shinobi."

The girl almost jumped out of her rabbit slippers, and suddenly she was wide awake. "My mommy is shinobi too!" she yelled proudly, "and she's very strong!"

"No doubt there! Every shinobi are strong!" I nodded with understanding.

"Yuuhi?" came from behind the doors of the girl room, "Yuuhi, you sleeping sweetie?"

The girl suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled.

"Eh?" came from me, when she led me through dark room filled with wooden toys and colored papers, before the doors.

"Mommy, Mr. shinobi is here!" she yelled with delight.

I heard fast steps on the corridor and then the door opened and light clicked.

"Who are you?" yelled the woman from the threshold.

I looked at her and realized that it's no one other than Kurenai-sensei, though, she wasn't wearing her casual bandages today.

"Eh? Kurenai-san?" I gazed at her, "so this is…" I looked at little girl.

"Naruto?" The woman moved some steps watching my face. "Yes it's really Naruto!"

"Eeeh? So you know my mommy?" asked little girl, still holding my hand.

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

After a while we were sitting in her small kitchen, looking as her daughter plays with my clone. I also told her everything about what happened between me and Sakura-chan.

"Heeh, so _this_ little Naruto wants to get married," the woman laughed, "but….don't you think that it's too fast? You just got back, no?"

"Sakura-chan said the same thing," I looked at my shoes, "but it's not like we've to do it right away."

Kurenai covered her mouth, again laughing. "Man just has to be stupid. Where is the problem?"

She stood and walked toward the sink.

"But… the ring and this… well… wedding thing.." I looked at her with uneasiness.

"Naruto. The ring isn't important…" she shook her head, "Okay – it is. But more important is if your feelings are true."

"Of course they are-ttebayo!"

She looked at me above her shoulder with serious face, and then she turned and left the kitchen.

"Kurenai-san?" I lifted in the chair, but the woman quickly came back, holding something in her hand.

Little Yuuhi was just tossed in the air by my clone, laughing aloud.

"I got it from Asuma," she said, placing on the table little black box, "but…" she broke off. After a while she quickly shook her head. "You saved us. Me and Yuuhi during Pain attack. You saved everyone. If there is some way I could repay this…"

"No.." I raised my hands, already knowing what was inside the box. "Kurenai-san, I couldn't…"

"…_DEBT_, then this is it." She finished sharply. "Naruto, I want you to have it." She moved the box towards me.

I hesitated for a moment, but finally my hand reached and opened the box.

Lying inside was white glistening ring. I pulled it out and examined it. In touch it was similar to silk, which lined box insides, and in the middle of it, there was inlaid small diamond. I put it back into the box and closed it.

"Thank you," I bowed my head, "I don't really know this stuff, but it's beautiful."

"And everything that you've left to do, is to find this perfect moment, to give it to her," replied the woman with a smile.

Little Yuuhi sat on the floor, sleepily squinting her eyes, when my clone was telling her some story. In the end she fell clumsily to the floor and fell asleep.

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

Twenty minutes later I closed doors to my apartment, thinking only about sleep. It was pretty long day. Though, I still couldn't believe in my luck.

"What do you think?" I asked, lying on the bed.

"**Your business is your business,**" answered sleepily Kurama.

"Oh, c'mon it's also _your_ business…" I closed my eyes and opened them in Kurama mind. The demon as usual was slacking in his cage even though it was opened. I walked and sat before him. "_I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her, no? So….it's your business too._"

"**You're talking too much….let me sleep…**" groaned Kurama.

"_Can't I even talk with a friend?_" I asked innocently, with an emphasis on the **'**_friend_**'** word.

"**Eeeh… listen,**" he scratched his ear with boredom, "**you've pretty enormous chances to become Hokage. Finally,**" he rolled his eyes,"**even though, the same village loathed you. And the woman laughed and chicaned you and so on..**"

"_But, Sakura-chan…_"

"**You wanted to know my opinion?**" the demon interrupted, "**then shut up and let myself finish.**" He moved closer, baring his fangs at me in devilish smile. "**Firstly: I'm telling, that you've big chances to finally change your life. I'm telling you: grab this chance. Even if for a while.**"

"_Heeee…_" I patted his nose, "_normally you'd say; kill them all. What happened?_"

Kyuubi laughed and sat up. "**You, stupid human. I've nothing against this Sakura woman. Just remember that… I can see here everything,**" he grinned, "**oh, and watch out,**" he pointed at opened gates,"**my chakra sometimes can… flow out from the most unexpected places.**"

"_What?_" I looked at the gate and then back at him. "_Wait… what do you… does that mean that—that—_"

Kurama again lay down with loud bang. "**That gate never before was opened. You were first of the Jinchuuriki's, who was that much stupid do actually open it,**" he stated, "**I wonder, how your pup will look like.**" He again scratched. "**Just remember that if you close it again, then better don't come back here ever again.**" He growled, but still smiled.

"_M… my pup?_" I repeated stupidly, "_Y—you mean… my and Sakura-chan…_"

"**Kid, whipster, stinky little human… call it whatever you want,**" broke the demon and turned aside.

I opened my eyes again looking at my new house ceiling. I sit up and looked around with daze. The room was dark – nothing weird at that… it was pretty late in the night. In some moment a single sparkle came to my eye and I spotted the ring that I put on the nightstand.

I reached and again examined it.

**'**_Kids? Is this what I've to leave behind? Isn't that… selfish?_**'**

"**Naruto…**"

I again closed my eyes.

This time Kurama sat on gate threshold, looking at me with his red eyes.

"**Secondly…**"

"_Oh… really? You've more to say?_"

"**Shut up. Secondly: you want to become Hokage, and your entire life all you wanted to was for the people to trust you, and when it comes to you… you still deceive them.**"

I didn't knew how to answer to that. Kurama knew my plan and knew why I do what I do.

"**Are you going to tell them?**" he added yet.

"_Now it's not the right time,_" I just replied and again left his mind.

I again stretched on the bed, hearing his quiet giggle.

"**Should they know before you tell them…**"

"I know, I know…"

"**You're the bravest human that I've ever met, Naruto. But you're also stupid. Think about the woman you love. Think about the people, without whom you can't live. And then think about their feelings.**"

"I thought that you're with me on this, Kurama," I turned over aside.

"**I am. But I also see your heart, Naruto.**"

"Since when you became so… emotional?"

"**Maybe I am that one kind of the darkest beast, the nightmare from most demonic dreams, and soulless mass of pure energy, but I've also have conscience, Naruto. Which bite me in this very moment, because I can not stand your never ending desire to sacrifice yourself for the people that maybe will never learn about you. Then again, on the other side, I understand this feeling. I felt it once before. I sacrificed myself once too. And look to what it drove me.**"

Demon fell silent, leaving me to my thoughts.

Kurama was right. I knew that, and I didn't suggest different. I felt badly… or more than badly – I felt as the worst of the humans, as the biggest scum, - that I couldn't even tell about the plan to Sakura-chan.

But there was no other option.

He warned me of that.

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

"_Forgive me, Sakura-chan. You've got to; at least this one little lie," I muttered, when her figure disappeared in forest shadows._

_I waited some time before I went down._

_I landed just before waterfall, looking around watchfully._

_Everything looked exactly the same, as when I fought Sasuke._

_I made quick recognition and set some more barriers. And then I felt, that there was yet one more person in the canyon._

"_I didn't expect I'd say this but… it was boring without you," I heard cold voice behind me._

"_What can I say?" I turned, "I'm a funny guy."_

_I grinned at him._

"_Okay that's enough. You said that there's some other way than destroying the village."_

_I nodded, not stopping smiling._

_I started to walk towards him, feeling as chakra in my feet's displaces water._

_Interesting. I didn't even noticed when I started to do it instinctively._

"_Remember when I told you, that when we'll fight, we both die?" I stopped before him, "well, actually, that wasn't entirely the truth."_

"_I waited four months Naruto. Cut the crap already, what's the plan?" the man looked at me angrily._

_I snorted laughter watching him carefully._

_His black hairs as usual formed themselves in this way, which so much adored girls – hairs protruding from the back of his head and wide forelock falling near the eyes, which were as always cold. I couldn't blame him for this. In the end – everyone looked at the world in their own way. He also has grown slightly. Though I too, during those last months and now we were equally the same height._

_He didn't smile, though I knew, that he still was able to do that._

"_It's not a plan Sasuke," I put hand on his shoulder, "its destiny."_

"_Destiny? What are you blabbing about fathead?" he hissed through his teeth, with evident disgust knocking my hand of._

_I couldn't blame him, really. In the end – what would be Sasuke without his cold behavior?_

_I again looked in his eyes. "You need to become Madara, Sasuke. As Madara, was you."_

* * *

**A/N: **Bhooo,_ that was one long update._

Sorry for so long time between updates, but I've had so little time to write x.x

Exams on weekends and job on week.

Anyway, here it is [I mean: there it was..], hope you all liked it.

******Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


	12. 12: From Beyond the Grave

_**********************Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**  
_

* * *

_**From Beyond the Grave**_

"Quickly! They're catching up with us!"

"I—I can't! They killed her! Killed! My sister!"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Shut up I say!"

In the dark forest could be heard three dull strikes, when shinobi landed on overthrown tree trunk. They kneeled, but only two of them started to look around watchfully, trying to see through shadows of trees and bushes in search for enemy. The third shinobi hid his head in arms, whining quietly.

"Shino-chan! They killed Shino!" he yelled after a while.

The higher man pulled out kunai and affixed it to the throat of the whining shinobi. "Shut your snout!" he whispered gravely, "I will fuck you up, I mean it!"

First shinobi pulled back his hand. "Stop it! We've no time for this!" he looked around. In some moment the moonlight fell on their hideout. "We need to get out of here, remember?"

"Dammit… where's the scroll?" growled tall shinobi.

First shinobi buried a while in one of his uniform pocket, and then pulled out little black scroll. Taller man grabbed it and hid in his belt pouch.

"Fuck….that was supposed to be normal C-ranked mission… what the fuck is happening here… shit… shit…" the tall man whispered like in the mantra.

He nodded, and with the first shinobi they grabbed still shivering boy by his arms and jumped out of their hideout.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

**Ten hours earlier**

**Cloud Village**

It was another hot day. As usual the villagers hurried here and there, Genins were running behind their teachers carrying sacks of grain, Bee with a mike in his hand wandered through the streets rapping, and teams 48 and 35 were just about to set out on a joint mission.

In team 48 there was no Genins, just Chuunins and their sensei – old mister Tan. Team 35 consisted of Genins in the same age as the Chuunins of team 48, but their sensei was much taller, wider and younger than mister Tan.

"Seenseei… what's the mission?" repeated the young girl walking on the back of the procession. She was a Chuunin.

"Shino, how many times do I need to repeat myself?" asked Tan-sensei, "we've to stop a gang in…"

"I know, I know…" Shino interrupted. "Booooriiiing…"

One of the Chuunins slowed down and now walked next to her. He tousled her hairs saying: "You're always so impatient, nee-chan."

His sister blocked his attack and threatened him with her fist. "Watch it you punk; I'm the only medic here."

The boy laughed, but returned to the rest of the team. He knew that his sister was not to be trifled.

And she indeed was the only one medic in the entire group.

Team 35 was one of the few that hasn't had medic, and so, Shino was not only the only one kunoichi here, but also the only one backup in the entire group. Though – on C-ranked mission practically she wasn't needed.

Truth speaking; it would be more than enough to send just one Jounin and it would solve the case, but someone decided, that the young shinobi could use some experience.

Experience? Hey – Shino's team participated in the war, dammit!

Maybe only in the supply division, but it **was** an experience! And they weren't so young! Sixteen year olds are maybe nothing compared to their old sensei mister Tan, but in the same age all of them saved _one_ _Genin_ – and it would seem that the older shinobi will start to look at the younger with more respect after the exploits of that Genin, but when they reminded them of the name of the hero they were just saying:

"_Naruto is a different case._"

Taking it all into note, Shino, her brother Furuya and the rest of the _young_ shinobis, had to deal with their fate, and instead of planned slacking off in the shadow, they had to sweat in the sun to calm down some idiots on a small farm, some miles ahead of the Cloud.

When they finally broke through crowd, and walked out of the village they were finally able loosen up, but the team 35 remained on bit tense and the tall Jounin changed only a few words with mister Tan.

Shino was always wondering, why. She remembered everyone from that team. This one behind big shinobi was Hitoshi, and on his right was Akihisa, and right next to their sensei walked Jun. They all went together to the same class in the academy, and always were smiling, talkative and stuck together with her and Furuya, therefore she didn't understand what changed them so much. Now it seemed that the only thing that still connected them was their Cloud protectors.

"Hey, Kii-chan… show me the map" said at some point Shino, and without waiting for her teammate response she pulled the map out of his hands.

"Your impatience will lose you some day, Otoyo-san," said the boy looking at her with anger. "We're still like, in the village."

Shino showed him finger, and found Cloud on the map. She quickly ran her gaze from it up to a small forest bordering the farm from the mountains. She gave back the map with a gloomy face.

"It's like six hours from here!" she complained. "Booooring!"

"I agree with you Shino-chan, but a mission is a mission." Tan-sensei said.

"Mission-shmission…" acquitted the girl. "I'd rather chase cats…"

"Kiichi-kun, explain to your friend how important to our village is to complete this mission." Sensei looked at her gravely and then joined to the rest of team 35 walking up ahead.

Kiichi was about to execute his order, but Shino just waved him off.

They walked through the hot stony path for nearly four hours, and then they turned in to an even hotter canyon. From time to time, Shino whined and told them to turn back, but the only one who seemed to not ignore her was Furuya.

They walked right by the dry bed of the old river, when in the distance they saw the forest.

Tan-sensei then called a halt and told them to gather.

"Alright. Drink, eat and rest, and I'll bring you into details," he said, sitting down in the shade of a big boulder.

Everyone nodded eagerly, found shade for themselves, and then stared at the two Jounins.

The tall ninja was still silent, and took on his face a grimace of anger, as if he didn't like Tan-sensei idea.

"Before we will go into the forest, I and Shuzo-sensei will do a quick recon," he pointed behind him. "You know how it works – I give you a sign, and you go. Those are just common bandits, but not some enemy ninjas, so minimize killings as much as you can." He looked at them with obvious boredom. "We go in, we handle the bandits, we save the farm, then we're out and go back home."

'_Shuzo… heh.. so that was his name,_**'** thought Shino, snatching another onigiri from her brother's pouch.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

The Sun was much higher, but still warmed their backs, when they were entering the forest. Inside was considerably cooler, and the ground was covered with a thin damp moss.

In the Land of the Lightning, such forests were rare, and on the fingers of both hands one could count exactly how many of those were all over the country, but still an hour passed before they have broken through to the other side, and then a good half hour they've walked to the edge of the woods looking for the farm.

When they finally found it there was already a pale dusk, and when they hid under a big overturned tree, Tan-sensei and Shuzo-sensei quickly began to circle the farm, sneaking in the tall grass, though even from that distance, it was obvious that something was wrong.

According to the report, the farm was allegedly besieged by a gang of the mountain bandits, but meanwhile, there was nothing but some cows, and the only people that probably were there could be only the owners, living in the small shed in the middle of dried field.

They haven't received any sign. Tan-sensei and Shuzo-sensei came back after roughly ten minutes, with the same misunderstanding on their faces, as on the faces of young shinobis.

"I don't get it," said Shuzo, pulling out a map. "Location is correct."

Tan-sensei nodded, looking over his shoulder. "And beside this one here, there's no other farms anywhere near," he added.

Shuzo-sensei rolled the map with anger. "Well, alright," he stood up. "Let's give it a closer look."

Tan-sensei gave them a nod, and everyone went out of the hide, and through the cracked ground they started to approach the shed.

"Formation," whispered Tan.

Behind Shino automatically has set the three Genins, and on her both sides found themselves Furuya and Kiichi. Jounins were walking ahead of them in single file. Shino knew that two Genins behind her was going backwards, but still she couldn't say that she felt comfortable, stuffed like a doll in the box. Anyway – if the enemy truly wanted it, they would kill medic in a blink of an eye.

Before them, Tan-sensei raised his clenched fist. They stopped and kneeled, and then, when his hand was showing two fingers, they pulled out kunais.

Shuzo-sensei moved forward, and quickly was by the house, and then gave them a signal to fallow him.

After a while the entire group was flattening the timber walls near the door of the farmer house.

'_This one will probably die first…_**'** Shino thought vindictively, seeing as Shuzo-sensei shows them the time to open the door on his fingers.

When he shown **'**_one_**'**, Tan-sensei pressed on the rusty handle, and pulled tight. But not that tight, for the door to fly off its hinges, but even so, they flew about half meter, and with pathetic flat landed on the ground. Tan exchanged a knowing look with Shuzo and both of them stuffed inside.

"Damn!" came from the inside after a while, and the rest of the team didn't even had the time to look over the threshold, because Jounins quickly jumped out.

"It's a trap!" Tan-sensei still managed to shout, but it was too late.

There was a loud explosion, followed by another and another.

Shino felt, as someone grabs her around her waist, and jump off, but not that fast to dodge hot flames which now were coming out of the small windows and door of the house.

They heavily landed on the ground, and Shino realized, that the person that saved her is now headless. However, she recognized in this person Kiichi, because only he was tying his Cloud protector on hand.

"N-no!" she yelled, not even realizing that her hairs were on fire.

She stood up and looked around, but then she felt yet another outburst and another explosion. It was so powerful, that in a second the remaining's of the house vanished, the ground around it collapsed revealing a massive crater. Then all around was just dust and smoke that got into her mouth and eyes, and coughing and tearing, Shino tried to regain balance.

"FURUYAAA!" she cried out, waving her hands blindly. "FURUUUYAAA!"

But her brother did not answer. No one answered. By no means someone had she known.

"Oh my, oh my, a little lost girl," came out somewhere behind her.

Dust was everywhere; Shino couldn't even see her own stretched hand. She reached for kunai suddenly remembering where she was.

'_Bandits killed Kiichi. I will kill them all! I will turn them into pulp!_**'**

She kneeled and began to form seals.

But she couldn't do anything more, except the tiger.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

"SHIIINOOO!"

"Furuya! Come here! We'll find her! Don't worry!" Tan yelled at him.

They were distant about two hundred feet from the remnants of the house, which area at the moment was shrouded in a thick gray dust. Darkness was falling quickly, and now they had to stick together.

From the team 35 remained only Shuzo-sensei. His Genins were dead.

'_Not good… this is noooot good._**'** Tan thought, seeing as Shuzo silently kneels before Jun's head.

"O-okay, we've to…" Tan started, but he didn't finish, seeing as someone came out of the smoke.

"Running away already?" yelled at them hooded person with a pitchy voice. "The fun is just beginning! Look!" he pointed at something behind him.

He stepped aside and made a place for a greater shadow, which emerged from the smoke. Slowly came out ugly big white head of snake, hissing at them angrily. On his head sat another hooded man, but what caught their attention was what he held in his hand.

"I believe that this belongs to you!" he yelled, and threw it.

Object seemed to fly infinitely, in which only Furuya could move. Black object briefly whirled in the air, and then landed in the arms of the boy.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted falling on his knees.

From his hands rolled out head, with now charred black hair, once a beautiful face for which boys went crazy in the village was now twisted in a terrible grimace, and her eyes were wide open with a frozen expression of madness in them.

"Shino…" muttered Tan, fallowing rolling head with his gaze. Then he looked at the hooded people. "Who are you? !" he ran to Furuya, and dragged off from his dead sister. "What do you want? !"

"The same thing that you want!" shouted the man with a squeaky voice. "Home! Peace! Cookies!" he laughed and then he looked at the snake. "And you… what do you want?"

The person on snake head looked at him, shrugging. "Revenge." He said.

'_Those are not normal people._**'** Tan thought, feeling goose bumps walking on his backs. He never felt something like that – this sinister aura, which emanated from this two, penetrating him to the bone. He didn't know who the hooded shinobi were, but he was sure about one thing – those were not the opponents, against whom he could measure.

"You must forgive my friend – he's a little old-fashioned." The hooded man on the ground visibly shook his head. "Well… but let us finish this chit-chat. Time to die!"

Tan didn't even wait for the man to say it. He patted Shuzo, and then, both holding Furuya by his arms, started to run through cracked fields.

They didn't even look behind their shoulders, they didn't slow down, and they haven't blinked – they just dashed through tall grasses and burst in into the forest, not even for a moment losing speed.

"The scroll..." Furuya said at some point, as if he regained consciousness. "…the scroll… we have to… scroll…"

He reached to his pocket and pulled out a little black scroll which he unrolled. Airflow was making it difficult for him, but he crookedly began to write characters on a blank paper.

"What are you doing? !" Tan shouted at him. "There's no time for this!"

But Furuya wasn't listening, continuing to write on the scroll, still running, and still letting his tears to fly.

They leapt on thick branches, and still ran straight, leaping from one tree to another.

"This is madness!" Shuzo yelled, looking behind him.

Tan also looked there, and immediately understood what Shuzo meant.

Behind them with even greater speed were approaching hundreds of people. However, they were not bandits. They shouldn't be even called humans. Even from that distance, their empty eyeholes could be seen; their slimy bodies and tentacles growing in the places that normally would breed arms; some of those creatures didn't even had arms, and just again and again snapped their jaws with metallic grotesque fangs inside. Amongst them could be recognized childrens, women and men, old and shinobis of various villages.

"They're catching up!" Tan shouted, taking the scroll from Furuya, rolling it and hiding in his uniform. "Quickly!"

Shuzo and Tan turned to the creatures quickly made seals, and at the same time screamed: "Denkou no Ori no Jutsu!"

From their fingers flew out thousands electrical threads, which began to grow and entwine with each other, which finally formed big net, in which a moment later fell creatures.

Where normally, normal people would scream in agony, those here seemed as if they didn't even noticed the net, but it still retained most of them. The rest simply flashed over it or under it.

"More!" yelled Tan.

"Nee-chan… nee-chan…" murmured Furuya on the front, not even giving attention to what was happening behind his backs.

Still running, Shuzo and Tan were sending more electrical nets, but it seemed that the number of creatures wasn't decreasing. Though they managed to increase the distance between two groups, and when it seemed that the creatures can't see them, Tan caught up to Furuya, grabbed him, and along with Shuzo they hid in a big hole in a dry overturned tree.

After a while they heard as above them with loud clacks, squeals, screams and barks cloud of creatures passes them and then the sounds fall silent.

"Sister… sister…" Furuya was whispering. "Sister… sister…"

"Shut up!" Shuzo gave him a kick. "Quickly."

They scrambled out of hiding, and started to run between the trees, heading north. After a while, they again were in the air.

"What the hell were those things..?" asked at some point Tan, catching up to Shuzo.

"I've no idea… the fuck with the scroll?" he looked at Furuya, but he didn't answer.

"It's his thing." Tan said also looking at his disciple. "He'll always complete his mission, no matter what."

"Yea, right…" Shuzo snorted, but said nothing more about it. "We need to get the fuck out from 'ere, and now."

Tan didn't even had the time to nod, because behind them came a loud **'**_Iiiiiiiiii!_**'**.

They turned around and saw a lonely creature, watching them from the ground.

"Fuck!" Shuzo quickly jumped to it, pulling out his kunai.

Creature didn't even finch when he cut off its head.

"We get the fuck away," he said when he was again up on the tree.

Even in the dark could be seen that he was pale.

For some time they leapt through forest in silence, but then in the distance they again heard loud clacks and squeaky screams. In the same moment, Furuya lost his remnants of sanity.

"Quickly! They're catching up with us!"

"I—I can't! They killed her! Killed! My sister!"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Shut up I say!"

In the dark forest could be heard three dull strikes, when shinobi landed on overthrown tree trunk. They kneeled, but only two of them started to look around watchfully, trying to see through shadows of trees and bushes in search for enemy. The third shinobi hid his head in arms, whining quietly.

"Shino-chan! They killed Shino!" he yelled after a while.

Shuzo pulled out kunai and affixed it to the throat of the whining shinobi. "Shut your snout!" he whispered gravely, "I will fuck you up, I mean it!"

Tan pulled back his hand. "Stop it! We've no time for this!" he looked around. In some moment the moonlight fell on their hideout. "We need to get out of here, remember?"

"Dammit… where's the scroll?" Shuzo growled.

Tan buried a while in one of his uniform pockets, and then pulled out little black scroll. Shuzo grabbed it and hid in his belt pouch.

"Fuck….that was supposed to be normal C-ranked mission… what the fuck is happening here… shit… shit…" Shuzo whispered like in the mantra.

He nodded, and with Tan they grabbed still shivering boy by his arms and jumped out of their hideout.

Clicks were getting closer, but still seemed distant.

'_The exit should be somewhere around,_**'** thought frantically Tan. **'**_If we get to the mountains…_**'**

Suddenly clacks intensified, and shinobis stopped seeing as in front of them from the dark emerges creatures. They turned back and were about to jump in the opposite direction, but the creatures came from all.

They were cornered.

They stood back to back, even Furuya, who still repeated: "Sister… sister…"

"Fuck it!" Shuzo shouted, pulling out explosive seals. "If I have to di…" suddenly he stopped.

There was a quiet pop and gnashing.

'_He didn't finish. Why he didn't finish?_**'** Tan slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

Shuzo or more correctly, what was left of him – hung in the air in parts. His head was bisected in half, torso flown in circles, and his arms and legs disappeared somewhere.

"Sister… sister… sis—" Tan saw as Furuya's head twists, his lips are separated and then glide somewhere into the darkness, and in the next moment body of his student was dismembered to hundreds small slices, which then hung in the same way as the body of Shuzo - in the air.

However, they didn't hung there in the air by themselves.

"Threeeaaads…" Tan panted, feeling as something tightens around his neck.

"Was it clever to run?" came a squeaky voice.

Tan, how much he could, turned his head and looked in the direction from which it came.

"Who… haarrrrgh… are you…"

"Who knows?" the voice laughed.

"Whatever… he'll die any moment now anyway." Said the second voice, and then its owner entered the field of Tan's vision.

He sat with another hooded man on the head of the giant white snake. Though, their hoods weren't covering their faces anymore.

"You…" Tan croacked. "It's… haaarh! Im-hrr-possible! You-gaaarh-both died!"

Both of them laughed loudly, and after a while even the creatures started to laugh. In no way, however, it was like laughter. It was more like into the warehouse filled with glass someone threw the scroll with tornado technique.

"Yet! We're here!" the man in glasses pointed at him, not ceasing to laugh.

Threads already wrapped every inch of his body. Tan felt as if it were his own skin... no... These were his skin.

'_A-sama…_**'** ran yet through Tan-sensei's head, before his body disappeared with a quiet slap.

The two men on the head of the snake looked at their work.

"Electricity, eh?" finally said the man in the glasses, with his normal non-squeaky voice. "Who would've thought…" he looked at his friend. "I told you, that field research will help."

"Alright, alright… you did," second man nodded. "But… cookies?" he pointed behind him.

The man in the glasses shrugged. "It seemed obvious then. And you don't want cookies?"

The other man patted the head of a white snake which hissed, and then began to dive back into the darkness of the forest. "I only want my revenge." He repeated.

"Yes, yes, revenge."

"And the heart of this motherfucker… Naruto."

On the sound of that, creatures shouted and then jumped towards the remnants of the two shinobis.

* * *

********************A/N: Bhoo, that was one long... time since I last updated!

I know, I know, it's not cool, not cool at all!

But, all people have their own life, and so do I, though, it's a little weird [It is 0.0]

Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and if not, please just point it out in reviews, or send me a pm about it [I wont be mad if you swear, I swear.]

And the credits go to:

Narusaku189-san: You're never late the any party I tell you, except for the time when you're appearing on it, dressed as a bunny with something in your pockets that you quite can't describe, and a feel in your mouth that isn't your own - and all of this on the plane! I thank you reviewer-dono, for your kind heart and words.

******************Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all respective character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc.!**


End file.
